Demons Revenge
by D-Chan3
Summary: Usual disclaimers applyAkane gets into trouble and Ranma has to save her. Will Ranma be able to get to Akane on time or will she be lost to him forever? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Time Frame: Year 996 A.D.   
Scene: The Tendo Castle. 

  
[To Tanaka Shibuya] A demon has attacked No-zaki village, despoiling our crops and killing the livestock. The men and women are being slaughtered, their bodies left hanging from the trees and the children enslaved. Therefore it is prayed, not only for the succor of our village, but also that your lordship's tribute of 10,000 koku rice be saved, orders be speedily issued for the dispatch of soldiers to kill the demon. Since the roads are difficult the village elders beg leave to write on half sheets. It is desired that the import of this letter be presented to Lord Tanaka. 

With reverence,

Nikaidou Yukinaka  
Isaku Munehisa Takahashi Rumiko

  
Lord Tanaka looked up from staring at his hands and motioned for Senji to come closer. Senji, summon my youngest daughter from her watch. I must speak to her on this matter. Lord Tanaka sighed as he looked out the window towards the setting sun. It seems that I have just gotten her back from one campaign to send her on another. Now go! Lord Tanaka said, realizing he hadn't given Senji leave to depart.

Yes my lord. Senji said, bowing as he backed out of the room.

  
I fear for her life, and yet I know that of all of my children she is the only one capable of handling this new threat. 

Senji heard the despairing whisper as he closed the doors behind him.

  
************************************************

Senji took the fastest horse from his master's stables. Although Senji's right leg was crippled, he still remained a formidable horseman and archer, having been honored with the duty of teaching these skills to the Lord's daughter. Pressing on at a furious pace he arrived at the Western Tower, a squat stone and timber structure that guarded the mountain passes from the fierce warrior monks. It was dusk when he arrived within bowshot of the tower, and he was immediately challenged.

  
It's Senji! I'm on an important mission . . . He wishes the audience of his daughter Akina! Senji shouted. Open the gates.

  
The request to open the gates was echoed from soldier to soldier until it reached the gate guard. It groaned under the pressure of ten soldiers straining at the ropes. They slowly opened to reveal the inner bailey and the Lady Akina.

Lady Akina moved with the free and easy stride of a seasoned warrior, the flickering torch light gleaming off her red lacquered armor, trademark peacock-plumes on her helm swaying gently with each step. In addition to the short and long swords thrust through her sash, marking her as samurai, strapped to her back she carried a matched pair of no-dachi, whose huge curving blades were as long as she was tall. Her long black hair was tied tightly in a long rope that ended just above her waist. 

The expression in her steely gaze bespoke years of battle experience. Growling in a militant tone of voice, Akina barked out orders to the soldiers coming out of the supply shed. 

Senji hurriedly knelt at his lady's feet and bowed low until his forehead touched the ground. My Lady Akina, forgive me for interrupting, your lord and father wishes your audience before the end of this day. 

  
When around the other men Akina had to portray herself as their Lord's daughter, giving no quarter for the slightest infraction. When Akina spoke, it was in a softer tone as she recognized her old teacher. Only with Senji, and her father, was she able to let her guard down. 

  
"What is wrong, Senji?" Akina asked, knowing that only the most urgent need would cause her father to summon her so soon after her recent battle. 

"I know not, my lady, only that my lord bids you come," Senji replied.

Akina nodded her head. "Very well,---- Yoki! Saddle my horse! Tenaki! Take Senji to eat his fill and rest. Konochi! Finish up tallying the supplies for me. Akina mounted the roan stallion and galloped out of the tower bailey.

***************************************************************** 

  
It was dark when Akina arrived at her home. A guard hurried forward and grabbed the horse's bridle while Akina dismounted. She nodded her thanks and hurried towards her father's study. Akina was worried and it showed in the lines of her face. For her father to have called upon her so formally was enough indication that something was really wrong.

  
The corridors were lit by torchlight, making the shadows stand out in stark relief. Akina walked up to the doors and lightly tapped the screen. Came Lord Tanaka's gruff voice. Akina took a deep breath while schooling her features into a blank mask and entered the room.  


My lord father, you have summoned me?" Akina asked, kneeling before her sire. 

Tanaka looked at his daughter, trying to see her gentle mother's features in the fierce warrior before him. "No-zaki village has been attacked by a demon," He said without preamble. "You will kill the demon, arrest whoever summoned it, and restore order." 

"As you command," Akina replied calmly, moving to leave immediately. 

"Hold, daughter," Tanaka ordered.

  
"The headman sent a messenger who arrived earlier today," Tenaka passed the letter to Akina, whose face tightened with anger as she read it. "The demon is slaughtering every living thing," Tanaka added, but hating to send his daughter into such danger, "except the children, who are being made into slaves." also knowing that there was no better warrior in his small clan. "and the women----" Tanaka's voice faltered, speaking no longer as a lord, but as a concerned father. "who are . . .who are . . ." 

"Not very imaginative," Akina said impassively, reading of the horrific deaths suffered by the village women. "I like a little artistry when a demon tries to kill me. Like the Maiden of Uni who rose from her grave every full moon to seduce young Samurai, or the cursed futon of Tottori . . ." she paused, thoughtfully, "and the Spider-witch of Willows. Now _there_ was an artist." She said as she nodded towards the head mounted on the wall above her father's desk.

  
You will wait until tomorrow. I have summoned your bethrothed as well. He will be here before dawn, and will accompany you to watch your back. Tenma will be here in the morning.

But, sire, I wish to leave now.

You will wait until Tenma gets here. Perhaps I indulged you too much, allowing you to join the ranks of my samuri . . .even though you have proven yourself a capable warrior, Tanaka added as Akina's face tightened. I promised your sire that I would make sure you were safe and raise you as if you were my own daughter.

Akina's face softened as his words brought back memories of the time when she lived with her real father----a happy time. He would take her fishing, teach her how to ride a horse, and show her how to use a sword. 

  
But then the bad memories flooded her mind's eye. Akina scowled. The soldiers busting into her room demanding to know where the traitor was. Being pulled from her bed and dragged into the courtyard to watch the execution of both her parents. She remembered the vow she made that day. To hunt down the real traitors . . .and kill them. But in order to do that she had to become Samuri. 

It was then that Lord Tanaka came. She remembered how kind he seemed, but he was saddened by his friend's death. 

Akina remembered all the years of hard training, the laughter of the men when they saw a woman trying to be a warrior. Over the year she became hardened to the slights and deaf to the taunts, in effect she became a living weapon. Eventually Lord Tanaka gave her a chance to hunt down the traitors and turn them in. Akina smiled as she remembered the fear in their faces when a lone samuri cornered them, Then she frowned. Somehow they had managed to escape her.

When I finish with the demon I can continue my blood hunt for the traitors! she muttered, then was jolted out of her reverie by her father's words. 

  
  
Besides, it's better to have someone to guard your back than to leave it exposed for a fatal strike, is it not? Lord Tanaka said as he raised his eyebrow in an inquiring gesture. 

But, Father, he's really no help in a fight. You know I'm a better warrior. 

Akina! Is it not the wise man who bides his time? Besides even if he is not as good as you as you, he still is a good warrior. He will make you a fine husband someday. Right, Daughter? 

Yes, Father. She said as she lowered her head and stared at the floor. Idiot can't even throw a spear. It's not like I asked to be betrothed to him, she muttered quietly to herself.

Lord Tenaka pretended not to hear her comment. Good. Now go and get something to eat, then prepare your traveling gear. I want you well rested before you leave. I will not be seeing you tomorrow as I myself, have been summoned by an urgent request from the emperor. I'm leaving in one hour. I wish you luck in your task. If I do not see you again, know that I love you very much and we will meet again in the next life. But, I pray that is not the case. 

Goodnight and goodbye, my daughter. Lord Tanaka said while hugging her tight and kissing her cheek.

Good night, father. Do not worry, I will be back, if only to drive you crazy with worry. I will not fail, Akina said while returning the embrace. She slowly pulled back and bowed to her father. She then turned on her heel and quickly exited the room.

*************************************************************

  
The next morning as the shadows ate the light of day, turning the mountain path into a maze of shadow and rock, Akina and Tenma carefully picked their way down the mountain. By the time Tenma and Akina saw the flickering lights of No-zaki it was night; only the stars and a feeble sliver of moon were left to light their way.  


"What . . .what do you think we'll find when we arrive, Tenma?" Akina whispered, the evil and oppressive aura emanating from the village subduing even her fierce spirit. 

"I do not know," Tenma replied, hoarsely, but we'd best be on guard until then." He glanced lovingly at his companion, a dark shape close at his right stirrup. The look in his eyes was missed due to the dim light. "I suggest that we maintain silence so that any sounds may reach our ears. 

Like you know how to be quiet? Akina retorted.

Hey, it wasn't me that caused the stampede at the fair last year! Tenma yelled.

Oooh, like it's my fault? I wasn't the one who threw that stone! she replied sarcastically.

Hey the guys dared me, besides no one was hurt, Tenma mumbled.

Really? I seem to remember the horse breeder's wife got knocked into the dung heap! STUPID! Akina glared at Tenma.

Well, what about the time when we had to go chase that minor demon in Kuoto? Who was the one who wrecked grainery? Stupid! I know it wasn't me, Tenma retorted.

Are you blaming me for that? she asked.

Hey, if the armor fits! he replied.

she growled. Take that back or I'll do something to you, or you'll regret it, she swore.

glaring at her. Can't take a little bit of blame can you? You, he pointed his finger in Akina's direction. Just didn't want to get into trouble with your father. If he had found out that it was your fault for chasing the demon into the shed, he would have taken away your weapons and told you that you weren't allowed to ride with the men anymore. I mean you're a girl and girls shouldn't fight, he pontificated.

Tenma, Shut up! You wouldn't be so jealous if I wasn't a better fighter than you! she yelled.

Oh, so who's better at unarmed fighting huh? He asked.

Well,. . . Ok, so you're good without weapons, but I'm better with a sword! Now shut up! she yelled.

Fine I'll be quiet, only because we're getting closer to the village. You are so uncute. he muttered under his breath.

What was that? What did you just say? she asked.

he sighed.

  
Tenma and Akina rode on is silence for another twenty minutes. As they neared the village, screaming noises reached their ears. Then a loud roar echoed through the forest. This caused the horses to sidestep and roll their eyes in terror. 

You hear that? Akina said as she drew her Katana.

Yes, c'mon lets go! he said as he dug in heels. 

Ya Heeya Akina yelled as she chased after Tenma.

  
When they arrived, they saw people running without thought as to where they were going. The dead and dying lay in the streets and up in the trees. The remains of half eaten animals lay on the ground, swarms of flies were congregating on the carcasses. The smell was so sickening that Akina covered her mouth and nose with the back of her hand. It took but a moment to settle her stomach. When she recovered enough she lowered her hand and scanned the area with her battle-honed sight. 

Look there, to your right. Do you see it? Tenma shouted to her so she could hear him over the noise.

Where? All I see are shadows! she replied. 

Look deeper! Now do you see it? he asked.

Yes! It's the demon! she replied.

Forward to battle! Tenma yelled as he surged towards the demon. Akina, not far behind, reached for one of her No-dachi and turned to the left to end up behind the demon. The element of surprise was on their side. Before the demon noticed its attackers, Akina managed to land a vicious slash along its side. The demon roared and bounded out of the shadows to meet its attacker. 

Akina finally got a good look at the creature. Its body and features were somewhat catlike, the claws the creature sported were two feet long, and the tail had pointed barbed structures that oozed a green acidic substance. When the stuff struck the ground it left smoking craters. The most startling feature on this creature was its size. The thing was as big as a house. 

Gulp. Oh boy, that thing is big! They want me to kill that? Even as Akina said this, the wound on the demon closed up as if it had never been inflicted. I'd have better luck fighting in a Kimono wearing flowers in my hair, weaponless, than killing it. She muttered. 

  
Human! Now you die! Came the words from a voice that shook the ground while sending chills up her spine. The demon leaped forward so swiftly that it punched through a retaining wall of a villager's house, sending shrapnel in every direction, while destroying everything in its path. The demon fixed its murderous gaze in her direction then drew a deep breath, spitting acid from its maw. The acid flew through the air to fall just short of its target but splattering her horse with a few drops of the caustic substance, it wasn't enough to do any serious damage. 

As Akina's horse shuddered in pain, but held its ground, Tenma rode up behind the demon trying to hamstring it. The demon noticed his futile charge and swung its tail in Tenma's direction. While stiffening its muscles, it shot the poisonous spikes straight towards Tenma, causing his horse to pull up short. The demon continued its running gate towards Akina, then the demon started to circle her in anticipation of the kill.

  
"Shit! I have to get it out of here", she thought, trying to bring her horse under control. "Maybe to a cave----somewhere far away from here." Her stallion whinnied in terror as it danced away from the circling demon. Now I need to set a trap. I must be crazy to want that thing to chase me, but Tenma will just screw up! He's such a dunce when it comes to things like this. Besides I'm a better warrior then he is. I've also got the fastest horse. There were some caves north of here. I think. It's been so long since I was here last. You'll have to catch me first!" she shouted as she spurred her horse toward some nice deep caves----she hoped. 

  
TENMA! Stay here and help the people! Akina yelled over her shoulder.

You will not escape me! I will take great pleasure in killing you and enslaving your soul. Either way you will be mine! With that said, the creature bunched its back muscles and leapt a good forty feet in a running bound that quickly caught up to the fleeing horse and rider.

AKINA! NO! Tenma yelled after her. Damn reckless woman! Why does she always do this to me! he muttered as he quickly spurred his own horse to chase after the two. But, he had a really bad feeling in his gut that he wouldn't make it on time. 

*****************************************************************  
  
Akina could feel the creature breathing down her neck, she cringed slightly in fear, but she was determined to do as her father had bid her. Akina glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see the demon so close, and getting closer still. I must hurry!

  
With a loud cry, she spurred her horse faster. As they rounded the bend she lost sight of it. Quickly taking advantage of the cover that the brush provided, Akina focused on the road ahead and the caves just coming into sight. The horse had gone no more than three miles when its legs were swiped out from under it. Akina felt the jarring motion, dropping her Katana, she immediately jumped straight up and over the demon's head. The animal screamed. There was a loud cracking sound and the horse went down with a loud crash. Growling in frustration the demon searched the area with its cold gaze looking for its prey.

Come out human, and I will go easy on you, The demon roared.

Silence.

The creature cocked its head from side to side trying to utilize its catlike ears to catch any stray sounds. But the squealing horse covered up any sounds. With a motion of its paw, the creature brought its lethal claws to bear and severed the horse's head from its body immediately silencing the animal. It then raised its bloodied claws to its mouth, tasting the sweet coppery substance with a look of pleasure on its face. 

  
High up in the trees Akina watched the scene unfold. She was saddened that her horse was destroyed. But, she knew that if the demon were allowed to roam free, more people would die. I must wait until it walks under me then I will have to wound it badly to slow it down. Once it has slowed down I have to get it to follow me into those caves and imprison it. With her decision made she gave a quick nod of her head, reached up behind her back, withdrew both No-dachi and waited. These two blades were the only things that could actually harm the demon and slow down the healing process. When she had first started hunting demons, she journeyed many days to get the special blades that could wound a demon.

The demon finished cleaning its bloodied claws and looked around the clearing some more. Akina watched it slowly scenting the air with its nose as it moved closer to her perch. Suddenly the demon froze, as it seemed to catch the scent it was looking for. Its head whipped around towards the tree she was perched in, the caves just behind it. The demon opened its mouth in a toothy grin. 

Ah, So that is where you are hiding. You should not keep me waiting like this, my delectable morsel. Although, the hunt does make it more exciting. The demon purred. It then stalked forward slowly, liking its mouth in anticipation. 

Akina started to sweat as she thought. I must make my move now. Even as she bunched her leg muscles to spring into the attack, the demon had raised its clawed paw and severed the tree trunk. As the tree started its plunge to the ground, she flipped desperately away from the falling tree while also avoiding a vicious swipe of the demon's claws. The demon turned to attack as soon as her feet touched the ground. Akina barely dodged the demon's claws by centimeters. Then the tail whipped around spewing deadly acid. She back flipped to get some distance between herself and the monster. When her feet barely touched the ground, she rebounded towards the demon's head. The demon saw this and was surprised. This left Akina enough of an opening to slash two horizontal cuts to the demons face and neck splattering the ground with its blood. 

ARRRRRRRR! You daughter of a whore! Now I will not only eat you but I will enjoy torturing you as well before I tear you apart! With that said the demon went full out against its prey. It drew in a great lungful of air, aimed its gaping maw in her direction and spewed acid towards her. Akina ran to the left, then dodged to the right while avoiding a claw swipe. Then she jumped back to get some breathing room.

I can't keep this up much longer. I shouldn't have told Tenma to stay at the village. I need his help now more then ever. But, I am Samurai, and Samurai must weather all odds. she panted to herself. 

Demon, I will defeat you. If not to save myself but to avenge all that you have slain! she yelled and charged. The steel blades became extensions of her will as they bit and slashed numerous wounds into her foe. The whirling blades became a barrier against claws and teeth. Throughout the battle she never stayed in one place, to do so was death. As her strength began to wane and her breath to wheeze, she finally saw another opening just as the demon lifted a paw to slash at her again. Swiftly she ran under the gaping maw while lifting her swords and slashing its underbelly wounding it gravely. Once out from under the demon she headed towards the caves. The demon turned and followed right on her heels.

  
Almost there,she thought as she neared her target. As she entered the cave she noticed that it widened into a huge cavern. There was just enough room to fight. She could feel the demon right behind her. She tripped on a loose stone and started to fall, quickly she tucked and rolled to her feet. But, as she came up into a guard position she twisted her ankle limiting her mobility. Akina thought as she brought her weight to bear on her right leg. This injury changed everything. Akina started to pray quietly under her breath as the demon came closer and closer. As it reached a distance of five feet it leapt with both paws outstretched to pin her to the ground. She twisted to the side while deflecting the claws closest to her. But it wasn't enough. While she had avoided the claws, the tail had whipped around, splattering her with acid, embedding the spines deep into her flesh. As the demon pulled its tail away, the spines remained. Akina felt a burning sensation in her side then pain. The pain was so intense, it had to be a mortal wound. Steeling herself against the pain, she charged once more. This time, not towards the front of the demon but towards the tail. Crossing her blades over each other, she then brought them apart in opposite directions severing the tail from the main body. 

  
The demon grunted in pain, but kept itself focused on killing the human. Twisting so it faced her again the demon spewed its acid at her face. Akina jumped to the left then ran towards the demon in a zigzagging pattern, conveniently using a boulder as a stepping stone to vault to the demon's back. Twisting, bucking and slamming its sides against the stalactites the demon tried to dislodge her. Akina was determined to finish this. Now demon, you will suffer. she said as she brought her blades down, momentarily paralyzing it.

The demon fell with a loud thud. Throwing herself clear, Akina rolled several feet away and staggered towards the entrance while pulling the wards out from her sleeves. Those swords won't stay in for long, and even if my blades come out this demon won't die. The healing process is slowed down some but eventually it will heal and wreak havoc on everyone. she said as she placed the wards all over the cave mouth. When the wards were in place, a magical barrier appeared in the shape of a boulder covering the entrance. To anything that came near, the cave opening would appear as a seamless wall. This would ensure that no one would accidentally free the demon by passing through the wards. 

Human, when I get free I will hunt you down, and when I'm through with you, you will wish you were dead! When I do catch you, your soul will be mine to command! You will be my slave! I will take away everything you hold dear to yourself and others. I saw the other one you were with, I saw that vile red thread leading from you to him. He will also suffer when you are mine. As you will suffer from being apart. Even when you both are in different bodies I will know who you are! Mark my words, Human! I Will Get Free! the demon roared.

  
We will be ready for you, spawn from hell. In this life, and in the next. Akina said as she staggered in to the clearing and fell on her side sending fresh waves of agony throughout her body. As she lay there gasping for breath, her vision slowly started to fade. The loss of blood and poison from the acid and spines were slowly shutting down her system. In the distance she could hear the pounding of hooves, then they stopped. Boots hit the ground and then the running of feet on the hard-packed soil. Then she distantly heard her name being called.

Akina! Are you all right? Did you banish the demon? Tenma asked as he gently touched her shoulder. 

I have completed the task father gave me but I will not last long in this world. I have been mortally wounded, she gasped out while placing her hand against the ground and rolling over to lie on her back. This revealed the wound to him. 

No! No please don't die, Akina. I love you, Akina. I love you. he whispered in grief. He waited for her to say the words back to him, but she did not. In all the years that he had known her, they were always fighting, and she had never said that she loved him. He knew that saying those words were a big risk, but he also knew that this was the last time in this lifetime that he could say them to her. 

Hush, it is too late for me. She raised her hand to cover Tenma's lips as he drew in a breath to talk. No do not speak yet, let me finish. Tenma nodded. Thank you. she whispered. Here is the account of my last battle. . .

Akina told Tenma of the battle and the demon's last words. He swore revenge on both of us Tenma, in this life and in the next. So next time when we are reborn we must be on our guard. I'm telling you, Tenma this was not one of the lower ranking demons. This one was very strong and powerful. I think this one was one of the Demon Lords. You must take this information and my body to father. Have him post a watch here to maintain the wards so the people may be safe. She gasped, grimacing in pain. As. . . long. . . as.. the.. . wards are maintained it cannot get free. Will you do this for me?

Tenma nodded his head, then realizing that she could not see him as her eyes were closed, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Yes, I will do as you say. he replied. G. . .Good. She gasped out. 

It was getting harder for her to talk, and her breath came in spurts now. She could no longer feel her body anymore. Akina's heart cried out to tell Tenma that she did love him. She had wanted to tell him for so long but her pride and fear always interfered. She made her decision to tell him while she still could. Tenma. . . she gasped. Reaching for his hand and brought it to lye over her heart. I love you, Tenma! I'm. . .glad. . .that. . . you love me. . .too. she said with tears running down her cheeks. 

When Tenma heard this he started to cry. Hugging her to himself he said. I will find you in the next life and we will be together again. This I promise on my soul and on my honor. When we do meet again we will get married like you have always wanted deep within your heart. I know you have never said it, but your heart has always spoken to mine. We will know each other when we meet again. he whispered brokenly. 

Yes, Tenma, we will know each other when we meet. If not by sight, then but deep within our souls. I will wait for you at the gates of Heaven.. . my.. . l..love. These were her last words as she went limp and died in his arms.

AKINA! I will be with you soon. I will meet you at the gates as soon as the task you have given me is completed. Tenma yelled in a ki-voice so strong that it surpassed the veils of the mortal plane.

**************************  
As his voice echoed throughout the Kami plane, it caught the attention of the higher gods. They heard the love and pain of loss in it and were made to weep with sorrow. Saznaoo stepped forward, taking Akina's soul into his care. I will place you where you will learn much, little one, but for now you will rest. Saznaoo sensed the soul's agitation and worry for her friends and family, he smiled as he said in a soothing tone. Do not despair, they will be fine. I am confident that everything will go according to my plan. Your soul mate will be joining you soon. I will keep you here for a while until you two are needed again.   
  
**************************  
  
Back down on the mortal plane. Tenma picked up Akina's body and draped it over his horse, tying it securely. Unnoticed by Tenma, Akina's amulet slipped off her neck and fell to the ground. Turning one last time he surveyed the scene of the battle then turned, mounted his horse and rode towards Narima and the castle.

*****************************************************

As Tenma rode forlornly into the castle bailey, soldiers stopped what they were doing when they saw the body draped over his horses back. They immediately formed a procession behind him as he made his way towards the stairs that led into the castle. Lord Tanaka came running out and saw his daughter's body lying across the horse's back, steeling his features in to a blank mask to hide his grief he asked. What happened?

Tenma bowed before his lord with tears in his eyes. He raised his hand to stop Lord Tanaka's questions and said. I will explain. Then he went on to say. My lord, your daughter fought bravely but was grievously wounded during the battle. When we arrived at the village it was to find the demon on a rampage. We both sprang to attack, but your daughter drew its attention and lured it away. Sh...She told me to say behind, but I followed and I wasn't there in time. Akina fought it in the caves but received a hit to her side, she did manage to wound the demon and ward the caves to imprison it. But she later died by the demon's poison and by blood loss. Before she died, she asked me to come to you to report. She also said that you must post some people here to maintain the wards that hold it in its prison. This was her last request my lord. Will you do this thing? Tenma whispered the last words so brokenly that Lord Tanaka heard the grief in his voice, he reached out his hand and placed it on Tenma's shoulder then he nodded his head and smiled at him with tears of grief in his own eyes while he replied. 

Yes, Tenma, I will send some troupes to form an outpost to guard and maintain the wards. But first we will mourn for my daughter and you will rest and recover from your ordeal. You are now my heir, Tenma, as was my daughter. Come let us prepare. Lord Tanaka said as he drew Tenma closer to his side. Is this acceptable, Tenma? He asked. 

My lord, it is kind of you to offer, but I fear that I'm not for this world much longer. With the death of your daughter went my soul. I have lost the will to live. I am heartbroken. I will die soon and will see her again as she said she would meet me at Heaven's gates. Tenma replied as Lord Tanaka led him into the hall and down the corridors towards the family shrine.

Ah, I see. This does sadden me that I will lose the two of you but any one with eyes could see that you were soul mates. Lord Tanaka said. 

Then he went on to say. There is a legend that tells of humans joined at one time. They were of one mind, one soul, had four legs, four arms and two heads. But, one day they were split into two beings and flung in opposite directions. It is also said that when they were split apart that they desperately searched for their missing half. 

Sometimes, the two halves do not meet. Those are the ones that are doomed to go on searching throughout their lives for their missing half of their soul. When they found that half they were complete again. But, if after they had found each other again and that if the other died of some accident or sickness. The other would follow within days, weeks or months of the others passing. I will miss you as I miss my daughter. I wish you well on your journey. When you see my daughter again, tell her that I love her and will see her soon.

Yes, my lord, I will tell her and I will miss you as well. Tenma said with a watery smile. He then turned away and walked off towards his chambers.

Lord Tanaka watched him leave. He then felt the weight of his forty years of life. Turning to leave he smiled sadly at his wife's shrine letting the tears flow down his face. My love, I had a feeling that this would happen some day. But, it is good that the people were saved. Our daughter is now with you. I know that you will look after her, and when Tenma arrives you will watch over both of them.

*******************************************

Three weeks later Tenma died in his sleep. As his soul ascended into the heavens, he saw two people waiting for him. One was a kind looking old man who had the look of someone with the knowledge of the ages in his eyes. He seamed to glow brightly from a light within. The other was too indistinguishable to tell until he got closer. 

The other was his love. He rushed forward to join her. As he approached, the old one smiled and said. Welcome Tenma. Welcome home. Now, come it is time to rest until you are needed again. The kami motioned to his left asking them to follow him into the light. 

Tenma glanced askance at Akina, who smiled and nodded while following the old one. As the two stepped into the light Akina said jokingly, Oh, by the way, did I tell you I have a new boyfriend? Tenma glanced at her, saw the twinkle in her eyes, and yelled. Akina, that's not funny! The light flared once, then the hall of the souls was silent except for the whisper of little children's laughter, and then that too faded. 

*******************************************

The next day Lord Tanaka buried Tenma next to his daughter. Then word came of how the demon came to be in the mortal plane. The traitors, in their greed to posses Akina's dowry-- her father's land-- summoned the demon to hunt down his foster daughter and kill her. But something went terribly wrong. The demon they had summoned was much too powerful for them to control, They were killed, the demon was free to kill as it pleased, but part of the spell of summoning still held, the drive to kill his daughter had still remained. In the end the demon had succeeded in its task, but at a price to its freedom.

Lord Tanaka was greatly saddened by her death, but he knew he must continue with his life. His two remaining daughters Miomi and Nara had many children. He doted on them until he became to old and frail to do much of anything until the day he died.

  
Many years passed and the wards were maintained by Lord Tanaka's grandchildren. Until one day, war came to Japan. In the aftermath of the war, many of the grandchildren were killed. Only one too young to remember the demon survived to carry on the Tendo name. The wards were forgotten.

  
*******************************************************************

Deep within the cavern the demon sensed the wards weakening and smiled evilly. The demon began its work on the wards. Now to anything that came near the caves would see an opening. It knew that the wards would keep its physical form imprisoned but not its will. After time, the demon was able to send its mind questing for the two souls that imprisoned it. The wards held and would hold until the one who imprisoned it crossed over them. 

The demon decided to wait. Many centuries passed before the demon sensed the two being reborn. Now you will be mine and my revenge will be complete. I will be free from this thrice damned spell. It said smiling to itself, then he settled down to wait for his prey. 

  
***************************************************************


	2. Demons Revenge - Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
Time Frame: 6 months After the Failed wedding and the Battle of Jusendo.

Scene: Nerima-Tendo Dojo.

  
You're too slow old man! Ranma yelled as he blocked a punch to his gut. 

Ha, I'm just getting up to speed boy! I'll show you who's slow! Here's something that I developed in my younger days! Genma yelled as he disappears from sight. 

Hey where did he go? Ranma thought to himself while glancing around. 

Then he heard a sound and noticed a blurred and hazy image of a person to the right of him. Ranma vaults over the spot and turns while throwing a reverse-crescent kick. It connects and his father grunts with the impact then goes flying towards the dojo wall. On impact his image becomes clear.

What the hell was that pop! Ranma yelled.

was a technique called Umi-seken. I developed it on one of the many training journeys with the master. Genma replied.

Ya mean panty raids don't-cha? he said.

Boy, that is not the point! It was a useful move I developed to avoid severe danger and harm to myself. Genma said.

Oh common pop, admit it, ya made up that move to avoid getting a beatin! Ranma yelled.

Well, yes that was one reason, Genma replied.

Stupid old man. Ranma mutters to himself as his father walked up to him and got into a ready stance. Hey pop, can you teach me that move? Ranma asked him.

Son, you need a lot of Ki training in order to pull that one off. How about we go on a training trip this Saturday? I believe summer break starts then, right? Genma said. 

Yeah it does, and pop that would be great, Ranma said.

Oh, and Akane will be coming along to keep you company, Genma said.

Akane is coming! No way! She'll kill us with her cooking! Ranma yelled. 

Yes boy, I'm sure that Soun will insist that she come and you can take your time trying to get to know each other, Genma stated.

Pop, I know Akane won't want to go! I don't want her to come either, Ranma said.

She will have no choice in the matter, look at the bright side, you could get along better without all of the other girls around. It would be a great opportunity for you two to finally get a few kisses in, to show your mother how manly you are, Genma said.

Ranma yelled while his face turned bright red. Genma just grinned at him and motioned for Ranma to begin the attack.

As Ranma got into position he saw Akane and Nabiki walk in from out of the corner of his eye. Akane was wearing her gi and had that determined expression on her face. Ranma hoped that Akane hadn't heard his father's last comment. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that she seemed to not have heard.

Ranma, I will you spar with me? Akane asked firmly. I need to improve my martial arts skills if I'm going to be able to protect myself in the future.

Ranma hemmed and hawed while scratching the back of his head in a nervous reaction to Akane's nearness. 

That's a Good Idea Boy! You go ahead and help your iinazuki get better in the art. That is how a true fiancée should act. Genma said as he stepped back and sat down against the wall with Nabiki. 

Ok Akane, Ranma replied.

Great, Thanks Ranma! Akane said as she smiled at him while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Ranma thought to himself as he tried not to make it obvious that he was staring at her. 

  
* 20 minutes later *

Ranma, why do you always have to hop around like that?" Akane yelled, frustrated at her inability to hit her fiancée. "Do you want me to get better or not? This is supposed to be sparring!" She threw another reverse-crescent at Ranma's mid-section with enough force to disembowel a locomotive. 

"Aww, common Akane ya know I can't hit girls." Ranma, a smaller, and faster target than a locomotive, flipped over Akane's leg swipe and tapped her on the back of the head. "Besides, Ya'll never improve if ya don't control your temper." Not like a kawaneekunee tomboy like you would ever beat me." Unless of course, he made her really, really---- REALLY mad. Ranma felt a funny tingling at the back of his neck . . . 

"Ranma----" 

. . .home of the reptilian brain, evolved over millions of years to warn of Cave Bears, Saber Tooth Tigers . . .

"no----"

. . .frantically this tiny bundle of neurons screamed a warning . . . 

"BAKA!!!!" 

The perfectly timed snap-kick caught him under the point of his chin, lifting him out of his shoes and propelling him out of the doujou and into the sky heading straight towards the Koi-pond. 

"You might want to _open_ the doors next time," Nabiki offered, idly examining the splintered remains of what had once been a fine example of sixteenth century woodwork.

"Akane, you really should learn to control your temper. You know money doesn't grow on trees. Now I'll have to think up a way to get that hole in the doujou roof repaired, and it will just have to come out of your tab," Nabiki said. 

Ok, Ok; but that BAKA started it, Akane replied while pointing in the direction that Ranma went.

Nabiki turnd as she hears a low whining sound just like a plane falling from the sky. Then she saw Ranma hit the pond with a gigantic splash.

Oh, by the sound and looks of it, Air Ranma is back, Nabiki drawled as she pointed to the now wet Ranma-chan. This particular comment caused Akane to laugh.

  
***********************************************

"Why does she always get mad at me?" Onna-Ranma muttered, pulling herself from the Koi-pond. "It ain't like I did nuthin' but tell her the truth." He scowled in the direction of his iinazuke, who was laughing at something Nabiki said, and his breath caught in his chest at the sight of her smiling face. 

But she sure is cute when she smiles, nah, what am I thinking. Ranma mutters to herself as she walks back into to house and heads for the fuiro. Why does she always get mad, it ain't like I did somthin to her. Just told her the truth.

  
Ranma!! Hurry up or we'll be late for school, Akane yelled. Oh, and don't forget that I want to do some shopping after school!

Yeah yeah, I hear ya, Ranma said as she scrubbed herself and then walked over to the fuiro. 

A few minutes later Ranma-kun came out of the bathroom and headed towards to breakfast room. Hey Oji, leave some for me! Ranma said as he sat down and started on his meal. 

Soun walked into the room and sat down at his usual spot at the head of the table. Genma tells me that you're going on a training trip Saturday. Akane, you will be going along of course. There will also be a dance this Friday. Ranma will be going as your escort, he said.  
  
Dad! Why do I have to go on the trip too? I mean, I wouldn't mind so much if I learned a new technique but I'll get stuck with setting up camp and all the work that goes with it! Akane yelled.

Akane you are going and that is final, Soun said sternly.

And another thing. Why would I want to go to the dance with that pervert? Akane said out-loud while secretly thinking (Hmm. Can't let them know I really want Ranma to take me. I mean, I would be considered very lucky to have such a a.. handsome, strong, capableiinazuke on my arm.) While Akane was thinking this she snuck secret peeks at Ranma and hoping that no one would notice that her body temperature was starting to rise. It was producing so much heat that it was effecting her control over her Ki, and was starting to leak out a little bit. Thankfully no one noticed.

  
Soun then turned to Genma and said What a wonderful event for a person to get to know their fiancée better, eh Saotome?

Yes, Tendo that's a great idea, Genma replied.

Ranma hadn't been paying much attention other than concentrating on feeding his stomach. Finally caught up to the part of the conversation where the dance was mentioned.

Dance? What Dance? Ranma said. 

Hey Ranma, You know, the Spring Dance that was announced in school on the P.A. system two weeks ago. You are gong to take Akane to the spring dance this week, right? Nabiki said.

(Cough, cough) WHAT THAT UNCUTE TOMBOY! he yelled while pointing at Akane.

  
RANMA No Baka! Akane yelled as she reached into sub-space.

Eh Heh Heh, now Akane calm down, Ranma pleaded. 

Calm Down, you want ME to calm down! I'll show you calm down BAKA! she yelled.

Hey, watch were ya swing that thing you could kill someone with that! Whoa! Put that Naginata away ya Uncute Tomboy! Ranma said as Akane took a few swings that just barley missed his head. 

Sound and Genma, who were used to this kind of behavior from the two, sat back and watched the proceedings with slightly amused expressions on there faces while Ranma and Akane weren't looking in their direction. 

Ah, young love, what a sight to see. It just gladdens my heart to see them get along so well. Although I wish the boy would learn to control his mouth. Eh, Tendo? Genma said while elbowing his friend in the ribs.

You've got that right Saotome. Soun said while nodding his head. Then they both returned to watching their children.

Akane yelled as she finally connected with the non-lethal end of the Naginata to Ranma's backside. 

OWWWWW!!! That Hurt ya know! Now I won't be able to sit down for a week! 

Ranma, it's your own fault! I'm Not a Tomboy, I'm just athletic! Akane stated while brandishing the Naginata in a threatening manner.

Oh yeah, you're so athletic that ya can bench press a car, and that your built like a brick. Ya'll never catch a husband that way, he said. 

Ooooohhhhhh! You just wait Ranma; Your Mother is not going to be happy when I tell her that you still haven't learned to stop insulting me! But she won't be here until next Friday. And just for that, I won't help you out when Shan Pu glompes you! Akane yelled. 

Ranma's eyes widen and he franticly tries to think up an apology to tell her that he was sorry. But before he can say anything Akane hit him again then left the TV room and ran upstairs. OW!, Oh man, why do I have ta go and stick my foot in my mouth and say stuff like that? He turns as he hears a noise behind him. His father has walked up on him and in a move that has been performed hundreds of times while lecturing his son, he puts Ranma on his knees in the seiza position. 

What is it pop? Ranma asked.

Ranma my boy, when are you going to learn to control your mouth? If your mother had heard you she would be very angry with you. Do you remember your promise! Genma said.

What promise? Ranma asked while scratching the back of his head in puzzlement.

Your promise to watch what you say to Akane and not to insult her! You have just broken it! Genma stated.

Ah geez, I forgot. I'm sorry pop, Ranma said.

That's good to hear but its not me you should be apologizing to, you should say you're sorry to your Mother and to Akane! You have to learn to get along with your fiancée if you're going to take over the doujou boy! You will take the opportunity to get along with Akane at the dance and on this training trip, Genma said.

  
But pop, Every time I try to get along with her somethin goes wrong! Ranma stated.

Then try harder boy! It has been two years since we first came here and your mother is getting impatient that you haven't married Akane yet. If you want to end up married to one of the other girls, just keep doing what you're doing." Genma paused thoughtfully. "Although a lifetime of eating nothing but okonomiyaki sounds a little boring. On the bright side, I understand that Amazon's hardly ever castrate their males once they're beyond breeding age." Also, Kodachi is extremely wealthy, Ah, we could live the rest of our lives in comfort.

  
Shudder No, I ain't gonna marry any of them! I'd rather marry that tomboy, than Shampoo, Kodachi or Ukyo! Ranma said loudly.

Oh, So you finally admit that you like Akane better? And that you're willing to marry her? Genma replied while eyeing his son in a sly manor.  
  
I didn't say that! I'm only seventeen that's too young to be married! Ranma yelled.

Boy, when I was your age I was already married to your mother for a year! Genma said.

Huh? You've known mom that long? Ranma asked him.

I have known your mother since I was 16 years old. Why, I remember that day that I found your mother practicing her swordsmanship, Genma said while staring off into space.

Flashback

A young Genma was walking towards his favorite resting spot with a few sacks to tide himself over until lunch. When he saw a young woman with chestnut colored hair of average height and build practicing with her Katana. Oh my god she is so cute. . ., Genma thought. I've gotta meet her, but what will I say? Geez... I hope I don't screw up.

end Flashback

Pop, What did you say to her? Ranma asked his father.

Well, I think I must have said something to make her mad at me. Ranma, there is a good reason why I'm afraid of your mother when she is carrying that Katana, Genma stated.

Ya mean the seppuku contract? Ranma asked.

Well that is one of the reasons, but let me continue with my story, Genma said. 

Resume Flashback

Genma walked up to the girl and bowed while he said Hello, My name is Genma Saotome and I couldn't help noticing how well you handle that blade. Do you practice kendo? And what's your name?

  
The girl replied as she finished up a complex maneuver with the blade and returned it to its scabbard. My name is Noduka Matsumari, and yes I do study the art of kendo. Why do you ask? If you are interested in learning it, you could come to my family's doujou. My father would be happy to have another student.

  
Thank you Matsumari-san, I would very much like to learn the art of Kendo, and to get to know you better, Genma said shyly. Noduka blushed and turned her head to the side while watching Genma from out of the corner of her eye.

I would like the very much too, Saotome-san, she said.

End Flashback

I went to your mother's house and met your grandfather. I trained for many months while I got to know your mother better. Eventually I asked for permission to court your mother. Your grandfather thought that I was a good match for his daughter and 3 months later we were married. At that time, I didn't know of your mother's temper. But one day I had a phone call from my other fiancée, and well your mother asked me about it and I said that since your mother was better off than the person I spoke to, it made your mother really mad, he said.

What happened pop? Ranma asked.

Hold on Ranma, I'm just getting to that part, Genma said.

Resume Flashback

Who was that on the phone Genma? Noduka asked him.

Oh, just my other fiancée, but since your better looking and richer I told her that I'm not going to marry her. Even though you're a little thin and your food is a bit toxic. . ., he said.

GENMA. . . NO. . . Baka! yelled Noduka. She then proceeded to chase Genma around the yard while performing complex maneuvers with her Katana. On one particular up-swing she managed to remove part of Genma's sleeve. On the returning stroke the blade bit deep enough to leave a permanent scar.

Genma yelled as he fell to the ground with tears of pain in his eyes.

NODUKA! That is enough. Look what you have done to your fiancé! yelled Noduka's father. You have to learn to control your temper. 

Yes, Father, Noduka whispered. 

Genma who at this point had passed out from blood loss heard none of this exchange. He later woke up in the hospital with 62 stitches on his back and further down. 

End Flashback

That day your mother lost her temper, she gave me something for me to remember that day by, Genma said.

What was it pop? Ranma asked.

It's this, Genma said as he pulled back his dogi and showed Ranma a scar that ran from his shoulder on his back to top of his pants. Then he pulled his top back on and turned to face his son. Ranma was stunned. And he didn't know what to say to his father, so he just remained silent.

That is what happened when I went too far in insulting your mother. After that happened, I learned not to insult her. If you want a comparison of temperament, Akane has the same temper as your mother. Your mother has calmed down over the years and is slow to anger. But, when she blows, run for the hills boy and I mean Run! . . . Or you can use the move I specifically invented for when that happens, Genma said.

Oh man, why me, is that why I'm attracted to Akane or is it because she don't go grabbin me like the other girls, and she is nice when I'm not teasing her, he thought to himself. What move is that pop? Ranma asked.

The Crouching Tiger! It works very well with your mother. And might work with Akane if you can keep from insulting her. Ranma face faults, then springs back up. 

There is no way I'm gonna do that! Ranma yelled as he hit his father on the head with his fist.

Boy you are going to ha. . ., Genma started to say.

Just then Kasumi comes in from the Kitchen, and clears her throat interrupting what Genma is saying.

Uncle Saotome, Ranma breakfast is ready. Oh, and Auntie Noduka called. She said that she will be coming on Tuesday this week and is staying until the workmen are finished with the repairs on the house, Kasumi said. 

Ranma runs past Kasumi yelling his thanks over his shoulder as he heads to the bathroom to wash up. As he races upstairs he passes Akane and tries to apologize. Umm. . .Akane. . .I'm s...s...sorry! For what I said earlier today. I'm really trying to watch what I say, but sometimes my mouth is too fast for my brain to catch up with. Its not really my fault! It's all Oji's fault, Ranma said.

Akane for her part just ignores Ranma until he tries to weasel out of the apology. She says as she turns her head away from him and runs down to breakfast. OHHHH! I can't believe that Baka. First he tries to apologize and then tries to lay the blame on someone else. Huh, why can't he be nicer once in a while? Oh well, Ranma is Ranma I guess.

Nabiki looks up from her morning paper Akane sits down to eat. Well, how was your talk with Ranma, Akane? You do know that his mouth is not attached to his brain sometimes, Nabiki said. 

I know Nabiki, boy do I know. Sometimes I wish. . . I. . . I wish. . .Oh what's the use. Only a miracle would change it. That, or something really bad. But I don't want to think about anything bad happening, Akane said. 

Don't say that! Ranma yelled as he sat down at the table and commenced eating. When he finally finishes he notices that everyone is looking at him funny. he asked them. 

What do you mean by that comment son? Soun asks as he puts down his teacup.  
  
Huh? What Comment? Ranma asked.  
  
When you said, don't say that, what did you really mean? Soun said. 

Oh, well usually when someone says that something bad will happen and then hopes that it won't, well you know our track record around here! It always does! I mean, I really enjoy piece and quiet like the next person but I can do without the gods and the demons and creepy things. I'm just tired after that last fight; I really don't want to have to kill anyone. I don't think I can handle killing again, he said so quietly that everyone has to strain to hear his last comment. 

Ranma, you didn't kill him, he was reborn remember? Akane said softly.

Yeah Akane, I remember, but its hard to forget, Ranma replied as he glanced down at his clenched fists. 

Ranma you shouldn't put yourself down so much about this, Nabiki told him. 

I'll try Nabiki, But I. . . , Ranma said. 

Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, You better hurry or you'll be late for school, Kasumi said. 

When all three heard that they took a look at the kitchen clock. Oh my god. We're going to be late! They yelled as they grabbed their bentoes and ran out the door. Ranma barely managed to avoid the water falling from an apartment window. 

Yes! HA HA HA. It missed me. Wahoooooo! Finally I didn't get wet this time! Then Ranma took ten steps forward and water came flying out of the window two houses down. 

Dear you shouldn't throw that out the window, came a faint voice as Akane and Ranma passed by. 

Aww Maann, Why can't I go a day without changing! Ranma yelled. He then heard someone giggling and glanced to his left to where Akane was walking beside him. He noticed that she had her hand covering her mouth and her cheeks were flushed with the effort of holding back the laughter. She couldn't hold it in any longer when she noticed the long-suffering look Ranma gave her. It looked so cute on him/her; Akane broke out into loud peals of laughter while holding her sides. 

What's so funny? Ranma asked her.   
  
The look on your face just now when you got hit with that wash water, Akane replied between giggles. 

Yeah, I finally avoided the water from one window only to get hit with that, Ranma said as she gestured over her shoulder towards to house that they just passed. 

Come on Akane, we had better hurry now or I'll have to spend home room as a girl, Ranma said.   
  
Ok, but I get to pound Kuno this time, Akane replied. With that said, both Akane and Ranma ran at warp speeds to the school grounds.

When they finally arrived, they were not surprised to find that only Kuno stood in front of the gates in a stately pose. Both, Ranma and Akane groaned. Geeze, Ranma said, ya'd think that stick boy here would get the picture? Nah, he's too stupid and clueless for that, Akane replied as she rushed Kuno before he could perform one of his stupid speeches. All that was heard before he was sent into the stratosphere by one of Akane's kicks was. OH Akane Tendo, Come into my embrace and I would date with thee . . .Urk!

Nice kick Akane, Hiroshi commented. 

Yeah, do you think he'll land in the zoo's alligator pond or in the lions pit this time? Questioned Desuki 

Now boys you know my sources will find out were he lands this time, but if you ask me I think he'll land in the Gorilla pen this time, Nabiki said as she walked up behind everyone. Nabiki noticed everyone's amazed expressions directed at her. What? Can't a person express their personal opinion once in a while? she asked them.   
  
Yes, but not if it's you and not if your not charging any money for it this time, Hiroshi said. 

Oh, don't mind oneesan she is still a little mad at the Kuno's for causing some of the damage to the house during the wedding and refusing to pay for the damage, Akane said.

Oh, well that's ok I guess, Hiroshi said.

  
Just then the bell rang.   
AAAAA! The bell! Everyone ran inside to get to their classes.   
Ranma and Akane make it into class with a minute to spare. Miss Hinako walked in the door in her child form. She places her material on her desk and turned to the clock on the wall waiting for the signal to begin. BZZZZZZ! Alright class open your English text books to page 395, today we are going to study English verbs. . .

Psst!, Akane, yo Akane!---I forgot my book. Can ya share yours with me, Ranma asked. Akane quietly scoots over and shares her book with Ranma; she doesn't want to risk getting drained by Miss Hinako any more than Ranma does. 

Ranma, when will you learn not to forget your books especially in Mss H's class. Every little thing we do wrong and BAM! She sucks out our Ki. (Thinking to herself) I guess that was pretty smart of him to do this, even though his book is missing, I guess everyone expects us to share because we are fiancé's. 

The school day passed quickly and it's time for the students to head home and start their shopping for the school dance. Ranma, you go on home I'm going to that new store that opened up downtown to pick a dress for the dance, Akane said to him as they walked home. 

Who ya going with? Ranma asked. 

You, you Baka, Akane said in an affectionate tone of voice. Our parents will be expecting you to take me, and I would really like to go with you. 

Alright, we'll go and I'll tell pop and Kasumi y'all be late. Um.. How late will you be anyways? Ranma asked her. 

Oh, probably just before 5 o'clock. I will be in time for dinner. Ok? Akane said. 

Sure, See ya! Ranma yelled over his shoulder as he hopped up on the fence lining the canal and ran towards home.

*****************************************

  
Akane couldn't wait to get to the new store, and buy one of their pretty dresses in the window display. She walked up to the store window and looked at the many dresses on display. With a determined glint in her eyes, Akane walked in to the shop.

  
Hello, My name is Yoko how may I help you today? the sales lady asked.

Umm. . . I'm looking for a dress for the dance this Friday and I thought I would see what you have in the store. You see my.. . My fiancée is taking me and I would like something to make his eyes pop out of his head. He is always saying that I'm uncute! So, I want something really sexy. Do you have anything like that? Akane asked shyly.

Right this way dear, Yoko said while grabbing 5 dresses of various colors, shapes and sizes off of the racks and walked towards the fitting rooms.

Here you go dear, one of these will surely nock him dead, Yoko said as she handed Akane all five dresses to try on. 

"Thank you," Akane said as she took the dresses and made her way to the dressing rooms to try them on.

**1 hour later**

Oh, I don't know which one to pick. I liked the yellow one, and the green one was pretty. But the red one is really nice if a bit daring. Akane thought as she admired herself in the mirror. She then turned and walked out of the fitting room to ask the sales lady her opinion.

OH, Oh MyDear that is the most beautiful dress on you so far! I have the perfect accessories and shoes to go with it too, Yoko said as she smiled at Akane.

You really think so? Akane asked her.

Yes, dear that is the perfect dress, Yoko replied.

Good, Ranma seems to like red a lot, and I think the red really is beautiful on me too. Yup! The red one it is! Akane said while nodding her head firmly.  
  
Follow me dear and we'll go get the jewelry and matching shoes, Yoko said as she walked to the back of the store and selected a diamond pendent necklace, and diamond tear drop earrings to match. What size shoes do you wear dear?

Seven and a half, Akane replied.

The sales lady smiled and then walked into the storeroom and brought out two types of shoes. One was a pair of red flats that looked really plain and the other pair had a 2-inch heal and gave a nice curve to the ankle and made Akane's legs look much longer. In Akane's opinion her legs were one of her best features. So she pointed to the second pair. Akane tried on the shoes and smiled. Everything is perfect she thought while she made her purchases and started home for dinner.

  
*********************************************************************


	3. Demons Revenge-Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

  
Hey, Hurry up Akane! Nabiki yelled.

Give me five more minutes Nabiki! Akane replied as she adjusted the fit of the dress across her breasts. Akane then turned and grabbed her purse. Then turned, she looked at herself one last time to make sure everything was in place.

Perfect, Ranma will probably die of heart failure when he sees me. Akane smiled to herself and giggle escaped her as she applied red gloss to her lips.

Soun yelled. Its time to go or you will be late!

Sorry Daddy! I'm coming! Akane said as she walked to her bedroom door and exited her room. A shiver of nerves walked there way down her spine as she reached the stairs. She noticed everyone's stunned look when they finally saw her. Well how do I look? she asked. 

Soun who was staring at his youngest daughter with a mixture of pride and complete shock finally snapped out of his stupor and stepped forward. 

OH, Akane, my little girl. You look just like your mother when I first met her! You make your father proud! Soun's eyes started to tear up and leave trails down his smiling cheeks.

Akane said as here face started to heat up. She could feel her cheeks stinging in a mixture of embarrassment and happiness. 

Wowza! Akane you look hot, Nabiki said. 

Oh My! Kasumi said as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth in a surprised gesture.

Oh Akane, I'm very honored to have you for my daughter in-law, Noduka said as she walked from the kitchen doorway to grasp Akane's hands in her own. She gave a small smile and started to sniffle. Dear, you do look just like your mother when she was your age. She would be so proud of you to see how much you've grown.

Oh, no Auntie, don't cry, Akane pleaded.

I'm not crying dear, Sniffle, I'm so happy for you. You look so beautiful, doesn't she Ranma? Noduka looked over her shoulder to her son who was standing there in complete silence.

*****************************************

Ranma, was tying his bow-tie and trying to hide how nervous he was from everyone when he heard Nabiki yell Hey, Hurry up Akane! He glanced to his left and saw Nabiki holding a camera and tapping her foot. She was already dressed to go to the dance. The outfit she wore was a black sheath-like dress with spaghetti straps and high heals.

  
Ranma heard Akane's faint reply. Give me five more minutes Nabiki!

Oh, I can't wait to see what Akane's wearing, Kasumi said.

I'm sure she'll be fine Nabiki, Soun said as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Then yelled, AKANE! Its time to go or you will be late!

Sorry Daddy! I'm coming! was Akane's reply. There was a faint noise from someone coming down the stairs that caught Ranma's attention. He looked up towards to stairs and saw her. 

Ranma's jaw dropped to his chest, his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he sucked in a shocked breath. A.. he stammered. 

Oh my, Ranma's so shy he's having trouble talking, Kasumi said.

Oh, good one Kasumi, He's not shy exactly. He's in so much shock that his lights are on but no one's home. In other words, he has completely shut down, Nabiki said in a sarcastic tone while waving her hand in front of Ranma's eyes. 

Ranma! Say something to your fiancée, Genma said.

Yes, Ranma, snap out of it, Soun said. 

Ranma finally came back to himself a bit; he shut his mouth while finally started breathing again. C. . . cute, Ranma whispered. Akane heard him and glanced into his eyes and blushed furiously.

Oh my manly son, Noduka said as she lovingly glanced between Ranma and Akane. Look Genma, See how much he likes her.

Yes dear, How soon can you set up the wedding ceremony? Genma said.

Genma! You must be patient and let the children sort it out themselves. Besides, after the last wedding we don't have the funds for it until Christmas. Just think, a Christmas wedding ceremony. Oh how romantic, Noduka said.

Yes Saotome, we haven't recovered from the last one, Soun said as he looked at his friend. 

  
Akane noticed how handsome Ranma looked in his suit. She smiled at him while her face cooled down. Thank you Ranma, She whispered demurely. We better hurry or we will be late.

Um, Uh yeah. Um, oh here this is for you, Ranma said while he handed Akane a red rose. Um, they didn't have your favorites so I got ya this one instead. 

Oh Ranma, thank you its very pretty, Akane said while blushing slightly.  
  
Not as beautiful as you Akane. The words came out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. This caused Akane to blush a brighter shade of red then the rose she was holding. They stared at each other, both with looks of affection in their eyes.

Soun, Genma, Kasumi and Noduka said as they heard Ranma's words, and saw Akane's response.

Oh my, what a nice couple they make, Kasumi whispered to Noduka. 

Noduka smiled, nodded her head and whispered, Yes they do Kasumi-chan, yes they do.

What did I say Tendo, Our schools shall be joined, Genma said to Soun.

Yes Saotome, Oh happy day! How about a drink to celebrate? Soun said as he slapped Genma on the back.

Good idea Tendo, Genma replied.

Alright, That's enough of that you two, Nabiki said. She turned to Ranma and Akane. Come on our ride is here.

  
Akane and Ranma snapped out of it. Ranma grabbed his jacket and put it on then he grabbed Akane's shawl from the hook on the wall and put it on her shoulders. Akane whispered her thanks. Then placed her hand on Ranma's arm while Nabiki took some pictures. 

Ok that will do for now Nabiki, go before they won't let you in the doors, Noduka said. Oh, and don't stay out too late since we are leaving early on the training trip to the mountains.  
  
Ok Aunt Noduka, I'll make sure they get home on time. Nabiki turned to Ranma and her sister. Hurry up lets go. Ranma, Akane and Nabiki waved their good byes and walked out to door to the waiting car.

  
*******************************************

They arrived at Furinken high with a few minutes to spare before the doors are locked. Nabiki opens the car door, walks towards the entrance while saying over her shoulder to Ranma and Akane who were just getting out of the car. You two have fun and don't do anything that I wouldn't do. Oh, and try to stay out of trouble. Ranma and Akane yelled while blushing in embarrassment.

Nabiki grinned, gave them a slight wave of her hand while saying. Ta Ta. She then walked towards the dance just down the hall. Ranma looked up at the cloudy night sky and gave Akane a pained look and said. Common lets go in before it starts to rain. Ya know with my luck its bound to happen. Akane grinned at Ranma while giving a slight nod of her head then they walked inside heading towards the source of the loud music down the hall. 

When they walked through the doors, they were separated immediately when their friends surrounded them. Wow, Akane, This is a definite surprise. You have never worn a dress like that one before, Yuka said.

Yeah, you better watch yourself and make sure that Kuno doesn't see you or he'll be grabbing at you, Suri said.

Oh boy, wait until Ukyo sees you. She's going to be so surprised. I mean Ranma's always calling you the uncute one, but look at you! Your not uncute, your beautiful! Yuka said.

Thanks guys. But what do you mean when you said that Ukyo would be surprised when she sees me. She went to see her father four days ago, Akane said while she smiled at her friends. 

You mean you didn't know? Suri said while giving Akane a surprised look.

Know what Suri? Akane asked.

Well Ukyo came back a little bit early and she's here at the dance. She didn't come with anyone, but when we asked her about it she said that she was waiting for Ranma to show up, Yuka said.

What! Grrrr, she better stay away from him if she knows what's good for her, I mean after what she did at our wedding! Akane growled to her self.

Yuka and Suri backed away a little bit as Akane started emitting a slight battle aurora. Akane, please calm down. We're here to have fun not fight, Suri said nervously.

Yeah, you know that after the fiasco at the dance last year that they said they wouldn't have another one. You remember how difficult it was to get them to give us this one? I mean Nabiki had to practically black mail them to give it and at the cost of one thousand yen apiece to all of us. Yuka said.

Akane didn't hear them as she was much too far into her own thoughts as her battle aurora grew larger. Grrr. That. . . that wedding destroyer. That hussy! Grrrrrr! 

Yuka watched as Akane's aurora started to grow brighter and elbowed Suri in the ribs while saying. Um Suri, I think now would be a good idea to go get Ranma. He might be able to calm her down a bit.

Alright, But Ranma? Calm Akane down? You have got to be kidding me? Suri said as she turned to get him. She had only taken three steps when she bumped into him.

  
********************************************************************* 

Hey Ranma, looking good man! Daisuke said as he pulled him away from Akane. "You lucky dog you. Bringing Akane to the dance. I mean Wow! What a looker! he continued on, oblivious to Ranma's reddening face. 

So have you ya know with Akane yet? Hiroshi said while elbowing Ranma in the side. 

Guys! It's not like that! Our fathers expected me to take her and. . ., Ranma said and was interrupted by a shout from his left. Ranma honey! Ukyo called as she walked up behind a frozen Ranma. I'm glad you came to the dance. Now you can dance with me, Ukyo said as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him on to the dance floor.

Ranma, who was still a bit upset at her for ruining his wedding, didn't budge against her pulling on his arm. He looked into her eyes and said while trying to explain. Um, Ukyo I can't. I'm with Akane, and she would get really mad if I danced with anyone else. Besides, I don't know you anymore. I mean after what you did. I'm not sure I can trust you. You almost hurt Akane by throwing those bombs.

Ukyo looked stunned by what he was saying and pulled back a little while she replied with a hurt look in her eyes. I'm sorry Ran-chan, I thought you didn't want to marry her. You never said that you wanted to marry her! You were always coming into my restaurant and complaining about how Akane was uncute and violent and was always trying to poison you with her cooking. At the wedding, I wasn't aiming for Akane. I was aiming for you. I didn't mean for her to get caught in the explosion, Ukyo whispered.

Ukyo, that's the only reason I'm still standing hear talking to you. Shampoo was aiming for Akane when she threw those bombs. I'm really disappointed in you, but I have been doing some thinking in the last six months and I've come to a decision. No Ukyo, let me finish, Ranma said while raising his hand as she drew a breath to speak. As I said. I've been thinking about the engagements and I've decided that I'm going to marry Akane. I know this is something that you don't want to hear, but I don't have the same feelings for you as I do for Akane. I haven't told her how I feel yet, and I know that you think that I am honor bound to marry you too. But, it's pop's fault in the first place when he took your Yati. He knew that I was engaged to marry Akane first. Its up to pop to pay you back and to regain your honor, he said while looking into her eyes with a serious expression on his face.

You don't mean that Ran-chan. You're not serious Ukyo said. But as she looked into his eyes and saw the look on his face, comprehension finally dawned. You do mean that don't you? She whispered brokenly. Ranma nodded his head. Ukyo, I want us to still be friends, he said while holding up his hand in a pleading gesture as Ukyo slowly backed away with tears in her eyes.

I, I don't know if I can do that Ran-ch.. . Ranma, but I can't stay here anymore. I have to go. I need to think and maybe I will see you later, Ukyo said as she turned and ran out of the dance hall. Ranma took a few steps to go after her when he felt his Ki sense acting up. There was only one person who had Ki that felt like that. Akane. 

Oh man, what's going on. What's gotten her so mad? I better go and calm her down before Hurricane Akane erupts, he muttered to himself, but his friends heard him anyway.

  
Hey Ranma, what do you mean by that comment, Diasuke asked as he grabbed Ranma's shoulder preventing him from moving off. 

Yeah, Ranma what do you mean by hurricane Akane? I mean she's such a sweet girl, Hiroshi said with a puzzled expression on his face.

Ranma exclaimed in surprise. That tomboy! Have you guys ever seen her when she's mad? he asked them.

Yes, we have seen her when she's mad Ranma, they said.

Ranma shook his head while waving his arms up and down in agitation. No I mean when she's really, really mad! he said to them rather loudly.

Um, No, they both replied while shaking their heads. 

Trust me guys, you don't want to get in her way when she's like that. I mean, nothing can stop her when she's like that, Ranma said. 

But couldn't you stop her? You're a martial artist too, Hiroshi asked him. 

No, when Akane is in that state like that. Her battle aurora gets so strong that it's scary. Her strength and speed increases she manages to hit whatever she's aiming for. Mr. Tendo says that somewhere along time ago there was a family member who when angered his reactions increased ten fold. He says that it pops up every now and then within the family line. He told me that Akane might have that in her blood, and she also has a really bad temper. Believe me when I tell you this, I can't even calm her down when she's like that! Ranma said.

How can you tell when she's really mad? Disuke asked him. 

Well, it's when she gets really quiet and her voice sounds like Nabiki's does when she's mad. It gets all chilly. But, it has only happened a few times, and thankfully she's calmed down a bit since Jusendo, Ranma replied. 

Both Disuke and Hiroshi said. Gulping in fear, Disuke let go of his shoulder.

Ranma nodded his head and walked towards the group of girls where Akane was located. When he got within three feet of her he bumped into Suri. Oh, Ranma, I was, ah, just about to get you, she said nervously while glancing over her shoulder at the glowing Akane. Um, how did you know that we um, kinda needed you here? she asked while she quickly pulled Ranma towards Akane.

  
I uh, I could kinda sense her aurora. I figured I should come over here and maybe distract her. What did you say to her that made her mad anyways? he asked. 

Um, we told her about Ukyo being here. And about her wanting to dance with you, she said.

Oh man. That was not a good idea, Ranma said while shaking his head.

We realize that now, but can you do something before she blows her top? Suri replied. 

What do ya want me to do? If I say something wrong she's likely to hit me instead! he exclaimed in agitation.

Well, why don't you ask her to dance? Suri replied.

Dance? I, um don't know how to dance! He whispered heatedly. 

Well, do you have a better idea? Suri asked him. Ranma shook his head no. Good, because dancing is just like one of your marital arts kata's Suri said.

  
he asked her as his face brightened. I can do that. If it has martial arts in it. 

Yes, really, Suri said in exasperation.

Oh, um, ok. Ranma said as he turned towards Akane, gulping he walked up to her and nervously asked her while stuttering slightly. Hey, um Akane. . . do.. do ya want to d...dance with me? 

This question surprised Akane so much that she immediately snapped her out of it. You want to dance with me? she whispered shyly while peeking up at him through her bangs. 

Ranma nodded his head like a jackhammer while gulping. His voice cracked while he replied. Y...Yes. But I'm not very good at it.

Oh. That's all right I don't mind. Yes, I'll dance with you even thought I'm not very good at dancing myself. Akane said as she tentatively reached out her hand, grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the dance floor.

When they turned to face each other a waltz started to play. Gulping, Ranma nervously tried to figure out where to put his hands without getting clobbered. Um, Akane where do I put my hands? he asked her. 

Ranma one goes on my waist and the other goes on my back, she said while giggling and grabbed his hands placing them into their proper positions. Then they started to dance clumsily around the dance floor.

Akane got so caught up in the dance that everything around her started to fade. As they whirled around the room they eventually ended up in a quiet corner. Ranma pulled to a stop just below one of the windows. A shaft of moonlight softly illuminated Akane's face, giving an ethereal quality to her features. Ranma's heart skipped a beat as he got caught up in Akane's eyes, then his heart started to beat a bit faster. Butterflies started to dance in his stomach. Before he knew it, he was leaning forward while tilting Akane's face up towards him.

  
********************************

Someone get a fire extinguisher! A kid yelled jokingly when he saw what was happening just below the window. This caused Yuka and Suri to glance in the direction of the voice. Then they spotted Ranma and Akane in a tight embrace.

Whoa! Look at that. They're finally going to kiss, Suri said while elbowing Yuka as she spotted Ranma and Akane about to go into a lip lock.

I'll be damn, I never thought I would see the day. When those two go and do something like that! Yuka replied.

Don't get your hopes up too much. Look, Suri said as she pointed towards the pair. When Yuka glanced over to look she saw Ranma jerk his head up at the sound of a loud boom. She saw Shan-Pu step through the newly made door and then Moose. She saw Ranma taking up a defensive position. Then the fun really began. Oh brother, here we go again, Suri muttered.  
  
Well look at the bright side, this is our senior year, Another girl said.

Yeah, for you maybe, but what about the prom? They'll never let us have one now! Yuka moaned.

**********************************************

Why did we stop dancing? Akane thought as they came to a stop just below the window. Akane noticed how tense Ranma had become and wondered if something was wrong. Then she noticed his breathing had increased. Before she was about to ask him if anything was wrong she felt Ranma's fingers tilting her face up towards his as he leaned forward. Oh my god. He's going to kiss me! Do I want him to? What if someone sees us? Throughout all this, Akane's heart overrode her thoughts and she started to lean forward into his arms while tilting her chin up towards his lips when from near by she distantly heard booming noises.

Ranma, immediately startled, snapped his head up to see what the commotion was all about. Suddenly a new door was made in the wall. 

Niho! Ranma, you dance with Shampoo. Shan-Pu jumped over her newly made door, then bounced over towards them. Shan-Pu ran with her arms ready to hang onto him in her most devastating Amazon glomp. She glomped onto Ranma with enough force, causing Akane to loose her balance and tumble to the floor. 

Shampoo! Wait for me my love! Moose yelled as he also came threw the newly made door. When he saw a red blur he turned and threw six shirkin in the general direction. Unfortunately the blur turned out to be Akane. 

When Ranma finally managed to push Shan-Pu away, he saw the projectiles rushing towards Akane. Look out! he yelled as he rushed to her side. He stood in front of Akane, defending against the incoming weapons. Shan-Pu pulled out her bonbori and charged. 

Shan-Pu came in from the right trying to get around him. Ranma let Shan-Pu take care of obstacle. Shan-Pu remembered how Ranma was leaning towards Akane and yelled. Ranma kiss Shan-Pu, not violent pervert girl! she said as she swung her bonbori. Ranma dodged then and then noticed Moose drawing back his arms. Moose, hurled six chains, each tipped with spikes. Ranma saw them coming and managed to dodge the spiked ends, then he grabbed the chains as they passed. Ranma using Moose's momentum hurled moose into Shan-Pu, knocking them both into unconsciousness. 

Ranma had heard what Shan-Pu said. And so did the whole school. In fact the whole studen body waited with baited breath to hear his next words. Panicking, Ranma leaned over them and yelled while his brain took a vacation while his mouth ran by itself. Why would I want to do something like that with an Uncute girl like her, Ranma said, then he turned around and saw Akane fuming in front of him. He started to wave his arms in the air in a warding gesture as he backed up. Ranma saw the hurt, angry look in Akane's eyes and started to apologize. But before he could, Akane wound up and let fly with a hard right cross, sending Ranma spinning head-first in the direction of the bleachers.

RANMA you jerk! she said brokenly as tears stared to rundown her face. Then she noticed them looking at her and couldn't stand for everyone to see how hurt she was. She turned while trying not to breakdown into sobs, and ran out of the dance hall heading straight for her special hiding spot.

******************************************** 

When Ranma came too, he noticed everyone looking at him with mixed expressions on their faces. He then started searching the crowd for the one face that was not there. Where's Akane? he asked them while craning his neck. 

She left in a big hurry. She was pretty upset when she ran out of here, Suri said.

Yeah, she was crying, Yuka joined in while glaring at him.

Ranma felt like the lowest life form on earth when he heard that she was crying. He hated seeing her cry. Oh man, he said as he rubbed his head. I gotta go look for her. Which way did she go?

Hey anyone see which way Akane went? Yuka yelled to the crowd.

Yeah, she was headed towards the bridge. But I kind of lost sight of her when she turned a corner, Gosunkugi said.

Gee, thanks man! Ranma yelled as he ran out of the hall after Akane. As he ran down the street calling Akane's name, Ranma said to himself. Why do I gotta go and say somethin like that? Then he thought. Man, I really wanted to kiss her too. This surprised him so much that he almost lost his balance as he reached the bridge. In fact, he did loose his balance when his desperately scrambling foot landed on a loose stone, causing him to tumble down the embankment and land right at Akane's feet with a loud thud. 

Akane was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone land in front of her. She glanced up to where she heard the noise, saw Ranma sprawled flat on his back groaning while holding the side of his head. Even though she was still upset at him for what he had said to her. She walked over to him to see if he was ok. Are you all right Ranma? I though that as a great martial artist you had a great sense of balance.

Yeah well, I got distracted ok, he said.

By what? Akane asked.

Well, um, ah, ya see I was ah, thinkin about somethin an it kinda startled me, an I kinda tripped, he mumbled while his face started turning an interesting shade of red.

Oh, I see. You were thinking about the kiss that almost happened weren't you? Akane said.

Your not mad are ya? Ranma asked her.

Why should I be mad? I mean who would want to kiss an uncute tomboy like me right? she replied as she turned her head away to stare into the river. 

Akane! I didn't mean to say that, honest. I kinda panicked. Ya saw all those people watching us right? I mean if I'd kissed ya while all of them were watchin it woulda gotten back to our fathers and we would be m...married faster than we could blink, he said. 

Oh, you mean that I'm not good enough for you to kiss? she asked him while arching her eyebrows at him. 

Akane! That's not what I mean, he protested.

  
Well, there's no one watching us now. Do you still want to kiss me? Akane asked while watching Ranma's expression. Ranma stood up, brushed the dirt off of himself, looked Akane in the eyes and nodded. Y..Yes. But, ya gotta promise not ta hit me. 

I promise not to hit you unless you do something perverted, Akane said as she moved closer towards him. When she got within touching distance she stopped and gave him an expectant look.

Ranma gulped nervously closing the distance between them while reaching for her with his right hand. When his hand met her soft shoulder, he froze and asked. Ya sure about this? Akane nodded her head and tilted her chin up towards his face. Steeling himself, Ranma leaned down the rest of the way and slightly tilted his head to kiss her on the lips. As his face got closer he could smell her scent. It was uniquely Akane, and it excited him so much that his breath started to come a bit faster. When their lips touched lights exploded just behind his eyelids and he pulled her tighter to himself while groaning in pleasure. 

Akane thought she would die from pure excitement. She could feel herself becoming more lightheaded and weak in the knees as the kiss continued without a break for air. She realized that she had almost two years of suppressed feelings to express. So acting on instinct, she brought her arms up and latched onto him with a desperation that surprised them both. Akane started to kiss Ranma more aggressively as she further lost herself in the immense pleasure of Ranma's lips. 

Ranma was surprised. When Akane pulled herself closer to him, kissing him passionately while making whimpering noises in the back of her throat. Those noises sparked something deep within that made him realize that it was him that was causing her to make them. He wanted to hear her make more of them so he intensified the kiss. 

  
Just when they were about to fall to the ground and start pulling each other's clothes off, thunder sounded and the sky opened up. Rain came down in sheets, drenching the pair; Ranma shrunk and filled out in certain places. For once in his/her life Ranma was too distracted to notice the change.

Akane felt her fiancé shrink and was startled. What if someone came along ad saw her kissing a GIRL! Her eyes popped open in surprise, out of the corner of her right eye she saw two people watching them. Akane drew a deep breath and pushed her away. You pervert! she yelled while slapping Ranma-chan. 

Although Akane slapped Ranma, she didn't hit him too hard. As Akane turned her back on him/her, her mind was in turmoil. The kiss that they had just shared confused her so much that she was unsure of which way she liked it. It was pleasurable to be held in his arms, but when she held Ranma in his girl form it gave her a sense of power. Sure she was attracted to him in his male form, but when Ranma was female, she was really sexy. Akane was confused. Am I bisexual? No, better to think that I'm normal. I can't let anyone think that I'm attracted to girls. I know that when I'm in the girls locker room I don't get excited seeing all of their naked bodies. But when I see Ranma like that I can't help myself. Well, that's it then, It's just Ranma I'm attracted to. Whether he is male or female. I better deny it, act like I'm mad at him, Akane thought to her self. 

I'm going home! yelled Akane as she ran away.

Akane, what's the matter? . Akane! Ranma yelled. Then he looked down at himself, then at Akane's departing back; then he noticed the two people watching them and understood. From those people's perspective, they saw two girls kissing. Ranma knew this was frowned on upon in Japanese society. So he turned and yelled at the to strangers. 

I'm a guy! Haven't you ever seen a Chinese curse before? The two strangers turned away in embarrassment, while Ranma ran after Akane.

****************************************************************

When the two arrived at the gates of the Tendo house, they found their parents had been waiting up for them. Akane recovered her composure by the time they walked in the door. So how was the dance boy? Genma said.

Yes, did you have fun? Soun asked them.

Ranma, tell me what happened to make you come home early? Why are you a girl now? Noduka asked her son even though she knew that it was raining outside.

Oh, ah, um, ya see, um I kindawell it's a like this..um Ranma stammered trying to think up an excuse to not get married right away, while looking like he desperately wanted to be somewhere else. He gave Akane a pleading look for help. Akane noticed and gave him/her an annoyed expression then relenting she nodded slightly; no one noticed it except Ranma.

Oh Auntie, there was an accident at the school where someone spilled a glass of water on Ranma and the water heater is broken right now so she couldn't change back. The dance is for couples only. Since Ranma is a girl right now, they said we had to leave, Akane said while crossing her fingers behind her back while using her acting abilities to properly school her features into a forlorn expression.

Oh, then that all right dear. Well since you two are home so early you might as well get ready for bed. We will be leaving at 6 am tomorrow morning, Noduka said while turning to face her son. Ranma, you go on and change before you go to sleep.

Yes mom. Ranma-chan sighed as she trudged off towards the bathroom, Akane not far behind. What are you doing following me? she asked Akane while looking at her over her shoulder.

I have to remove my make-up," Akane said loud enough for their parents to hear her. Then is a whisper she said. I have to talk to you in private.

Oh, um, ok, Ranma-chan said while she opened the bathroom door, walked towards the fuiro and turned it on. Ranma then proceeded to strip with her back turned from Akane. Akane closed and locked the bathroom door. At the sound of the lock sliding in place, Ranma tensed up while turning around to face Akane he asked. Um w...why'd ya lock the door Akane?

You don't want our parents barging in do you?

Um, N...no, b...but they might think that somethin was goin on in here, Ranma said while glancing at Akane, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

Well they wouldn't be completely wrong, Akane replied.

Ranma yelled with a startled expression on her face. The thoughts running through his mind were anything but innocent. He tried not to think about himself and Akane naked and rolling on the floor. But, it wasn't working until he pictured what Akane would do to him when she found out what he was thinking. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts and barley caught the tail end of the conversation.

like that Ranma, Akane said.

Huh? Wha'd ya say? I kinda missed it, Ranma-chan said while dumping a bucket of cold water over her head and scrubbing herself.

Argh! I said, that its not like we're going to be doing something perverted or anything like that Ranma, Akane replied while she picked up a washcloth, wetting it to clean the makeup off.

Oh! Um, right, Ranma said as she picked up a washcloth and covering a strategic area of her soon to be male anatomy then grabbed the bucket, filled it with hot water, dumped it over her head.

  
Akane turned around and saw Ranma wet, naked and definitely male. She unconsciously let her eyes roam over his muscular back while admiring his strong shoulders and then it wandered further down towards his firm backside. Blushing furiously, Akane turned to face the mirror again, clearing her throat while saying to Ranma, in a husky voice that sent shivers of excitement up his spine. 

R...Ranma, since I covered for you back in the living room you have to promise to teach me some Chi manipulation techniques. I..I know I've gotten much better since you've started training me. But I would really like to learn one of those, Akane said.

he said.

Ranma! Promise or I'll tell your mother what really happened!

Oh,...ok, ok I promise. Geeze. . . ya'd think it was a big deal or anything, I woulda thought of somethin to say eventually, he muttered under his breath as he searched for a towel large enough to cover himself up. 

Um, Akane? he asked.

she replied.

Um, can ya hand me that towel over there, he said as he pointed towards a towel hanging on the bathroom door.

Akane replied as she moved off to get the towel. But as soon as her back was turned, Ranma quickly dove for the fuiro with a loud splash. 

Ranma, here you go, Akane said as she headed towards the tub. When she reached it Akane folded the towel and placed it on a stool that stood near the fuiro.

Ranma broke the surface of the water taking a gulp of air and then leaned back against the rim. Thanks, tomboy.

Your welcome you baka, she said as she turned to leave the bathroom.

Akane? Can ya come here for a sec? Ranma said as he gave a huge yawn while stretching out his sore body.

Sure. What's up? she asked as she walked back towards the fuiro

Um, I ah, kinda pulled a muscle when I landed wrong back at the bridge. I can't seem to relax it. Can ya give it a massage for me please?" he asked her as he turned his back to her and completely missing the incredulous expression on Akane's face. Akane thought to herself, "He better not try to do anything perverted!" Then she heard the rest of his explanation. "Otherwise it'll stiffen up," Ranma finished saying and waited. Akane relized he wasn't being perverted, and being the martial artist that she was, understood how painful a pulled muscle could be and decided to relent.

Oh, um ok, she said as she knelt next to the tub. Akane reached out her hands and started to give him a firm massage. But, when her hands came in contact with his skin, shivers of pleasure raced up and down her spine. There was one thing that Akane didn't want to admit to anyone, and that was how much she wanted Ranma at that moment. She knew that in order for her to do something like that they would have to be married. Oh god! He feels so nice, I'm going to have to hurry it up or he might see how much he's affecting me, she thought to herself. Ok Ranma, I'm done, Akane said as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom door.

Thanks Akane, replied Ranma as he rolled his shoulders experimentally to see if there was any residual stiffness. Finding none he rose out of the water, gabbed the towel and started drying off. When he turned his attention back to where Akane was standing, she was gone. Ranma sighed, finished drying off, then wrapping the towel around his middle, he walked off towards bed. 

As Ranma passed Akane's door he paused and said G'night Akane.

Good night Ranma. Was the muffled reply through the door, then the light went out, covers rustled, she sighed and then silence. 

Ranma smiled to himself as he moved past her door and into his room. I hope none of the gang bother me tonight. Hopefully they won't know were gone until after the fact. Ranma dropped onto his futon and soon dropped off into a deep sleep. The night went by peacefully without any disturbances.


	4. Demons Revenge-Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

  
EARLY MORNING TENDO DOJO:

  
Akane awoke to the loud noise of her alarm clock, rolling over, raised her arm. Slam. The alarm clock is history. She cracked open her left eye to see the remains of the clock. Damn, now I'll have to get another one, she said. Then Akane groaned and sat up while stretching her sore body. Boy what a night, I can't believe the nightmare I had. That must have been the scariest thing I've ever dreamed up. Kuno tried to kiss me. Yuck! Yawn. Akane then looks at the face of the dead clock and sees that she is one hour late. Oh boy, I'm late! She quickly jumped out of bed and starts getting dressed for travel. Akane opened her closet and grabbed a yellow top, jeans and hiking boots, which she hurriedly donned. Opening the door she ran down the stairs. When she walks into the family room/dining room she notices no one is around. Akane heard a noise coming from the kitchen and heads in that direction. When she looks at the clock it reads 5 am. Her jaw hits the floor. 

Good morning Akane, It's nice to see you up so early, Kasumi said.

B. . .but Kasumi, I had my alarm clock set for 5:30, Akane stammered.

Oh, well I changed the time to you could get up earlier. I just know how much you would like to make something for Ranma to eat, Kasumi said.

  
Gee, that's very thoughtful of you Kasumi, but if I make something for the trip, Ranma will get sick and we can't go, Akane replied as she chewed on her lower lip.

Akane, How are you in chemistry class? Kasumi asked.

Ok, I got all A's this year. But what has chemistry got to do with my cooking? Akane said with a puzzled expression on her face. 

  
Kasumi sighed, then steeled her expression into one of thoughtfulness. Akane, cooking is exactly like chemistry. You have to gather the supplies first, measure them exactly and then watch them, Kasumi said, then noticing the confused look on Akane's face and tried a different tactic. 

"Akane, what happens when you add something that doesn't belong in an experiment? Kasumi asked.

Well, I did that once and we had a really big explo. . ., Oh, I see. So instead of an explosion, people will get sick if I don't add the right stuff. Right? Akane said.

Yes, that is exactly what I've been trying to teach you. You have to go slowly and add the right things when your cooking or the food will be bad. The most important thing is the taste. Have you ever tasted your cooking Akane? Kasumi smiled.

Yes, do you remember when I was sick about three weeks ago. Kasumi nodded. Well, I kept wondering why Ranma and everyone ran away when I cooked. I passed out when I tried it, and when I woke up I threw away the food. When I still didn't feel well I went to bed. I didn't want anyone to know that I had tried my own food. I don't think I'm up to cooking by myself just yet, Akane whispered as she stared at the floor. 

That's alright Akane, I'll be right here. If you are up to it I'll show you how to cook. Just take your time and watch what you're adding. Make sure you read the labels first, Kasumi replied as she put her hand on Akane's shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

Ok, I'll try. But no one will eat it if they know I cooked it, Akane replied.

Then we won't tell them. Now if it tastes good we will serve it but if it doesn't we'll try to fix it, or throw it away. Is that alright with you? Kasumi asked.

Yes, lets start now, Akane said while her face lit up in excitement. I can't wait to see the expressions on their faces when they find out I cooked it! 

Ok, now first you need to... Kasumi said.

  
*************************************************

1 hour later.

  
  
Good morning everyone, Ranma said as he sat down at the table. - glancing around - Hey where's Akane?

She went to wash up before breakfast, she'll be down in a minute, Kasumi replied.

Son, you will take good care of my daughter or else, Soun said as he glanced in Ranma's direction. 

Ranma noticed Soun's stern expression placed his hand behind his head in a nervous gesture while laughing. Don't worry Mr. Tendo I.. 

Daddy, I can take care of myself! Akane interrupted as she walked into the room while nervously eyeing everyone's plates. Oh please, oh please, she chanted to herself when she saw that everyone had their plates filled with the scrambled eggs that she had made this morning. When Ranma lifted a piece to his mouth, chewed, and swallowed it without twitching and falling to the floor, Akane did a little victory dance inside her head. She looked around the table as she sat down, saw everyone eating the breakfast that she had prepared, and smiled. 

Ranma asked when he finished his third portion of eggs.

Yes Ranma-kun, Kasumi replied.

Um...did you make this, um, not that I'm complaining or nothin, but it tasted a bit different than usual, he said.

Oh? Really," she looked around to see everyone's plate clean and nothing is left of the entire meal. "That's because I didn't cook breakfast this morning, Kasumi stated.

  
Mom? Did you make this? Ranma asked as he glanced in his mothers direction. 

Oh, no dear, I didn't make breakfast this morning, Noduka replied.

Ranma? Wasn't it delicious? Kasumi asked him.

Oh it wasn't bad, although I really can't figure out the aftertaste. AAkane did you make breakfast this morning? Ranma asked again while getting ready to bolt towards the bathroom. Soun and Genma looked pleadingly at the bathroom door and most importantly at the open cabinet where they thought the anti acid pills were stored. Nabiki noticed this and gave them an evil grin while holding up the bottle. 

Is this what your looking for? she asked them.

Both fathers see that she is holding the anti acid pill bottle and crawled towards her with pleading expressions on their faces. Nabiki, you won't let your father die will you? 

Yes, please Nabiki-chan, hurry and give us the bottle before the poison kicks in, Genma pleaded.

That will be 5,000 yen a pill and 50,000 thousand for the bottle, gentlemen, She said while raising her eyebrows and grinning like a shark.

Kasumi huffed at her then turned, looking at the two men. Father, Uncle Saotome, there is no reason for you to do that. I supervised the whole time, Kasumi said while looking in Nabiki's direction with a frown on her face.

Aww, Kasumi, I was just about to make a deal and you spoiled it. All that money, she moaned quietly to herself. 

Why yes, I did, Akane said with a glint in her eye. If he insults my cooking again I'll...I'll punt him into next week! she thought to herself. 

Gulp. Ranma saw the expression in her eyes and decided that tact is the best option. Besides, it was good. But just a little bit spicy though. He then remembered what that odd taste was. Um, not bad Akane, but next time don't add curry powder to it. I like my food spicy an all, but not my eggs, he said.

Akane for the most part was too far-gone when she heard Ranma complement her on the eggs that she didn't hear the second half of the comment. Oh, wow he really liked it. I actually made something that someone liked, Akane thought to herself while staring off into space with a slight smile on her lips. 

Ranma, Akane its time to go or we will miss the train. Genma please hurry up dear and gather the camping equipment. I will meet you at the gates. -Looked over at Akane- Oh dear, Ranma I think you will have to snap her out of it. Akane looks like she's in shock, but it must be a pleasant kind of shock judging from the smile on her face, Noduka stated. 

Ranma saw her vacant expression-gets up-walks over to her- waves his hand in front of her eyes to snap her out of it. Akane. . . Akane! Yo snap out of it! *no response* Akane! We gotta go now or well miss the train.

Still no response.

Hey Ranma, why don't you give her a kiss to snap her out of it, Nabiki suggested.

Urk! NABIKI! Why would I want to kiss an uncute tomboy like her!  
Ranma's eyes widen when he just realized what he just said. In the vastness of his brain we can see the little electrical impulses going from Ranma's brain to his mouth. The communication is short but to the point. Brain to mouth did you just say that? Mouth to brain- Yes I said that! Brain to mouth -Way to go stupid! Ranma sees Akane snap her head in his direction. Her eyes narrow. Ranma can just make out the faintest traces of her battle aurora. -Brain and mouth at the same time- OH SHIT!

Ranma, NO BAKA! Akane yelled as she picked up the dining room table - WAM! - and slammed it onto his head.  
  
. . . was Ranma's reply.

Oh my. Akane I think you should wait next time until we clear the table first before you hit Ranma with it, Kasumi said.

Akane glared at the still form under the table. Then turned and walked out of the room to get her gear.

  
With a serene smile on her face Kasumi looks at Ranma's unconscious form. With the table still on top of him she can barely hear his pained protests.

he groaned while his body twitched in pain.

The coast is clear Ranma, Akane has gone to get her stuff, Kasumi informed him. With a surprising show of strength she lifts the table off of him with one hand. Placing the table in its proper place she turns back towards Ranma as he is just picking himself up off the floor. 

Ranma you have to be careful of what you say next time or Akane will keep getting angry with you, Kasumi said while frowning.

Ranma sees Kasumi's expression and is sufficiently cowed enough to apologize. I'm sorry Kasumi, but Nabiki surprised me, that's all.

  
Ranma, you shouldn't apologize to me, you should be apologizing to Akane, Kasumi replied.

I know, but, I think I'll wait until she calms down a bit first. Otherwise I'll be taking a one way trip via air Akane to the mountains, he said.

Kasumi giggles. Oh my, Akane sure is strong isn't she?

Yeah, you wouldn't believe the places I've landed in the past two years, he drawled -smiling-while putting his hand to the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Actually Ranma, I've been watching you two for the past two years and I think I've become a pretty good judge of how far she mallets you. There was that time that you landed at Tokyo University.

. . . was Ranma's reply as his jaw hit the floor. How could she know where I landed that time? Ranma came back to himself just as he heard the next comment. 

Why, just before Jusendo she hit you all the way to Juban. She must have been really angry then. Of course what you said to her was not nice, Kasumi continued oblivious to Ranma's surprised expression.

Kasumi looked at Ranma's face, covering the smile that tried to peek though, with her hand she winked at him. You better get going Ranma or they will leave without you, she said. 

Ranma said as he nodded his head. Then smiled as he turned and dashed up the stairs to get his pack. Five minutes later he came running down the stairs with Akane in tow. Then both of them ran out the door to meet Ranma's parents.

*********************************************

Kasumi was standing next to his mother deep in conversation. The subject consisted of the merits of how to cook a proper camp meal.  
Ranma and Akane walk up just in time to hear the tail end of the conversation.

. . . Oh that is a good idea. I'll be sure to add that when I'm cooking the fish. Oh and Kasumi dear, please don't tell the other girls where we are going, Noduka said.

Yes auntie. I won't tell them at all. I will make sure that Nabiki doesn't as well, Kasumi replied.

That's good dear. Ranma, Akane it's time to go now. Do you have everything that you need? Noduka asked them.

they both replied while nodding their heads.

Good, now lets go, Noduka said as she walks out of the gate and down the street. Ranma, Akane and Genma not too far behind, wave goodbye to the rest of the family as they hurry to catch up with her. 

  
Have a good time everyone! Kasumi waved as she watched them walk out the gates and disappear around a corner. 

AKANE! WHERE'S MY BABY! Soun wailed as he ran out of the house to try and catch them before they leave. 

Father, calm down, you just missed them, they left two minutes ago. Come inside and I'll make you some tea to calm you down, Kasumi said as she places her arm around her father's shoulder- leading him into the house while he is sill in mid wail.

Oh. . . Akaneeee, you didn't say goodbye to your own father! Soun wailed, his tear ducts outperforming any of his previous crying jags and starting to form a small lake in the middle of the living room. 

Nabiki, can you get me father's special tea please, Kasumi asked with a small smile on her face.

Which one Kasumi? Nabiki said.

You know, the one in the red container, Kasumi said with a devilish glint in her eye.

Nabiki replied-eyes widening and a smirk appeared on her face. That one! Ok, got it. Nabiki walked out of the room and enters the kitchen laughing quietly to herself. Heh, dad will never know what hit him when his medicine takes effect. It's better than having him flood the house though. 

Nabiki grabbed the canister and a teakettle off the stove along with a cup and carried them into the living room. As she enters, she saw Kasumi running around with buckets and towels to clean up the flood. The buckets she places directly under the streams of tears as they fall to the floor. The towels go towards soaking up the already flooded room.

Here you go Kasumi, Nabiki told her sister as she handed her the steaming kettle, tea and the cup.

Thank you Nabiki, Kasumi replied as she prepares the tea. Here you go father, here is your tea, she said as she placed the cup in front of him. 

Soun's wailing dropped down to sniffles long enough to drink the tea. Thank you Kasumi. Sniff. Sniff. That was a good cup of tea, he said.

Oh, it was nothing. Father I think you should go lay down now, Kasumi suggested in a soothing tone of voice.

No response. 

Father. . . Father? Kasumi turned around to see her father fast asleep. 

  
Was Soun's only response.

Oh, my. I think I put too much sleeping powder in it this time, Kasumi exclaimed while putting a hand over her mouth to hid her grin.

  
Gee Kasumi, you think so? Nabiki sarcastically drawled. 

******************************************************************


	5. Demons Revenge-Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Hey Pop! Here's a good spot to set up camp, Ranma said as he looked around. A small stream stood off on his left side, while in the distance he could barely make out a faint outline of a cave hidden behind the overgrown underbrush.

Genma dear, I think I have had enough walking for today. Its almost 3 o'clock and I think we should set up camp, Noduka interrupted her husbands protest even before he refused her sons suggestion. Genma's mouth closed with an audible click as his head whipped around to face Noduka. 

But No-chan, we can still make good time to the training grounds, he said in a wheedling voice.

Yes we could, but I'm ready for some dinner and if we hurry with setting up camp, we can eat early and then relax for a while, Noduka replied. 

Hey! Has anyone seen Akane? Ranma asked. 

She was right behind me dear, she said something about getting rid of a stone in her shoe, and having to sit down to take it out. You must also remember that Akane is not used to this kind of travel. Why don't you go look for her while your father sets up all of the tents, Noduka suggested.

Grinning. Sure mom I'll be right back. Have fun pop! he yelled over his shoulder as he ran back in the direction they came.

After fifteen minutes of backtracking Ranma started to get worried. Where is that tomboy anyways, He mumbled to himself. Just as he was about to jump into the trees to get a better look, he spotted a foot sticking out from behind some bushes. The foot was wearing Akane's favorite shoes. Oh God, she could be hurt! He thought to himself.

He cried as he ran the rest of the way to reach her. As he rounded the bush, he saw something that melted his worry. It was Akane all right, but there was nothing wrong with her. Ranma blew an exasperated breath as he saw her leaning up against a tree fast asleep with one shoe in her hand, and the other on her foot. 

As he knelt down to wake her, a soft snore erupted from her. It sounded so cute that he didn't have the heart to wake her. So Ranma gently took her shoe out of her hand, placed it back on her foot, then very carefully lifted his sleeping fiancée. As he gazed down onto her seeping face, he smiled. Akane mumbled something in her sleep while wiggling a bit as she tried to get comfortable. Ranma adjusted her in his arms, as he walked back to camp. 

When he finally made it back, everything was set up. There was a cooking fire going with something that smelled good coming from the pot over it. The tents were set up with the futons inside. His parents were sitting next to the fire talking softly to each other. 

Well, here goes nothin, he muttered to himself as he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Akane's tent, only to stop short when he noticed there were only two tents. The one on his left looked like it had his parent's stuff in it while the one on his right had his and Akane's stuff inside. Hey! What's the big idea pop! he whispered rather sharply at his father while trying not to wake Akane up.

At Ranma's harsh whisper both of his parents turned to face him. Ranma finally remembered that he was carrying Akane, and what it would look like to his parents. 

Oh my son is so manly. Look dear, how gently he carries his fiancée while trying not to wake her, Noduka said while winking at her son. 

  
Ranma blushed, while stammering It... it's not what it looks like mom! I. . .I didn't do nothin! I found her asleep about a mile from here.

  
Genma nodded his head and leered at his son. That's my boy! Taking the initiative like that. If your wondering about the sleeping arrangements, your mother and I had a long talk. She has decided that she would like to spend some private time with me tonight.

But pop, where will I sleep? Couldn't Akane and mom share a tent? Ranma asked.

"I'm sorry boy. I tried to get away, but your mother can be quite convincing, Genma said as he glanced at the Katana sitting on Noduka's lap.

Oh, Akane really must have been tired to fall asleep like that. Ranma, take her into the tent and let her sleep. Dinner won't be ready for another hour. After you settle her in, I want you to go collect some more firewood. Oh, and I noticed some fish in the stream, they would make a nice meal if we could catch them, Noduka said.

Sure mom, I'll get the firewood, and you don't have to worry about not having any fish, I can catch them for ya, he said. 

But son, you don't have fishing line or a pole, she said.

Heh, don't need one, he said as he returned from putting Akane in the tent. I can use the chestnut fist to catch them. How many do ya want? he asked while heading towards the stream.

Noduka paused to calculate the amount of fish needed and how much her son and husband ate. Then she added herself and Akane to the calculations. Oh, I think about twenty should do, less if they are really big fish. But, then again with the way your father eats you better keep it at twenty, even if they are extremely large fish. She said with a wicked twinkle in her eye as she patted her husbands rounded stomach.

No-chan! I'm not fat, he wined then he said in a superior tone. I'm just big boned, and besides I'll need the energy in order to spar with Ranma.

Of course you are dear, Noduka replied while she leaned over and stirred the contents in the pot while winking at her son.

Ranma saw the interaction between his parents and tried not to laugh. But a snicker escaped. What are you laughing at boy! Genma asked him as he placed a teakettle next to the fire.

  
Nothin pop! Ranma said as he knelt down next to the stream, pulling up his sleeves while searching the turbulent water for their dinner Ranma decided against yelling his usual battle cry. He didn't want to wake up Akane. Heh, if I wake he up when she's this tired, she'll be more Uncute than usual. I mean, I've seen her a few times when she was this tired and she didn't look or act cute at all. She acted more like a rampaging gorilla than a tomboy, he muttered to himself. 

  
There! movement in the water. Quicker than the eye could see, his hands flashed out and caught a dozen fish. He managed to throw them a good distance away from the water in order to prevent them from getting away. After about five minutes, Ranma judged that there were enough fish for everyone. As Ranma stood to gather up the catch, he noticed that his balance was off. He glanced down at his/now her chest and sighed. Great, now I have to change again, she muttered as she walked back to camp.

Here ya go mom. Can I have some hot water now? Onna-Ranma asked.

Oh my son, You want to make your mother proud and prove how manly you are with Akane tonight. I'm so happy. . . Fortunately Akane is currently in her fertile cycle right now and we can have the wedding when we get back. Oh my, I do so want a grandchild, Noduka said while staring at her son with an approving expression on her face.

But. . . but. . . Ranma stuttered. Then thought that he could sneak back to the stream later to change, otherwise Akane would kill him when she saw him in the same tent as her. 

Seeing the stern expression come back into his mother's face, Ranma took the kettle. Sighed. Poured the hot water on herself, changing back into his birth form. Then he noticed his mother motioning for him to clean the fish. Ranma quickly grabbed the tools he needed and set to work on their dinner. 

Ten minutes later the fish were cooking and Ranma was cleaning up the mess. Hey mom, I'm going to bury this a little ways from here and go collect some more fire wood, Ranma said as he stood and started walking into the bushes. 

That's fine son, hurry up please, Noduka said as she stirred the contents of the pot and then gave the spoon a tap to loosen the contents before she placed it beside the rest of her cooking utensils.

Ok mom, I'll be right back, Ranma said as he picked up the pace and soon disappeared in the underbrush.

  
************************************************************ 

Inside the tent Akane lay tossing, turning, and dreaming. Flashes of battles, people and places she had never seen or done roamed through her subconscious mind. They were so strange, and yet seemed so familiar; it was like watching a movie in a theater. Almost like distant memories. . .

The last thing she remembered was walking behind Noduka while looking around at the surrounding forest. She had had the feeling that she was here before, but Akane knew that she had never been to this forest before. Why was it making her feel uneasy? Why did she get the feeling that she was being watched? Akane shook off her uneasiness and continued to try to keep up with everyone. 

I'll show him I'm not soft, That I'm a martial artist too, She thought to herself as she continued walking for about five more steps when she felt a sharp pain on her foot. Wiggling her foot, she tried to dislodge the stone that was apparently stuck in her shoe. 

When that didn't work she called over to Noduka, Auntie, I have to sit down for a bit and get this stone out of my shoe. You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you. 

All right dear, be careful and hurry up, ok, Noduka replied then continued on with her husband and son in the lead.

Akane sat down and removed her shoe; turning it upside down she held the shoe over her palm and shook it a few times. The object fell out and landed on in her palm. When Akane got a good look at it she realized it wasn't a stone it was a really old pendent without a chain. As she brought it in for a closer inspection she saw that it had a small scarlet stone with some faded writing on the back. The writing was so faint that it was difficult to read but she managed to sound it out. Hmmm. . . r . . re, no that's not right. Gee this is really dirty she said as she started wiping away the dirt. Oh, it's the kanji for an A. Now lets see. A. . .Aka, no that's not right, A. . . Akin. .a, Akina!

  
As soon as she said that name, the stone began to glow. Akane widened her eyes when she noticed this and tried to drop the stone but she could not make herself let go. She began to feel really tired. Her eyes closed, and a moment later she was asleep and dreaming. Or was she dreaming? All of these people, they looked so familiar to her and the man on the horse next to her. The next scene flashed. The man was kneeling next to her holding her hand with tears in his eyes. Why did she feel sorrow, love and regret? Akane realized that she knew him. 

Akane watched as the scenes flashed faster and faster through her minds eye. Suddenly they stopped. The image before her was huge! It was a monster! No, a Demon! Akane felt afraid for the first time in her life. It was a fear that came from deep within her, from her soul. She somehow knew with a certainty that she had never felt before, this thing, this demon was still out to get her. She didn't know how she knew this but she did. 

The monster turned to face her grinning evilly it screamed, You will be mine, I will have my revenge! No one will be able to save you! This time I will take away everything that you value the most! Then the Demon leapt towards her, claws outstretched, ready to rend and tear. Akane screamed in terror, she called the only name that she was certain would save her. R. . .a. . .n. . m. .a!

********************************* 

  
R. . .a. . .n.. .m. . .aaaaaa! Akane woke up screaming Ranma's name startling everyone.

Ranma jerked up from his kneeling position as he dropped all of the firewood he had collected and ran back into the clearing heading straight for the tent. All of his battle honed reflexes screaming, he searched for anything that would signal danger. Throwing the tent flap aside he lunged inside the tent crouching while scanning the interior. Once he determined that there was no danger, he relaxed his stance and glanced in Akane's direction; she was shaking like a leaf in a storm. 

Akane what's wrong? Ranma asked her as he knelt beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Oh, Ranma! Akane cried as she hurled herself across the remaining distance to latch onto him. She grabbed him with one hand and as she brought her other up to grab him she dropped the object she had been clutching. I had the worst dream ever, it was more of a nightmare really! she said as she continued to shake uncontrollably. 

  
What was it about? You can tell me, it will make you feel better, Ranma said. 

Akane tried to remember it but she couldn't seem to. Its just a vague feeling of evil. I don't remember Ranma, Akane replied as she squeezed him tighter.

Ranma didn't know what to do so he just held her and tried to calm her down. After ten minutes, he heard his parents asking him if Akane was alright.

Ranma! Is Akane Ok? he heard his mother ask.

Yeah mom! She just had a nightmare! he replied.

Boy! Bring her out here, maybe she needs something in her stomach to chase away the bad dreams, Genma yelled back.

Ok pop! Ranma yelled. Then he turned his attention back to Akane who was still clinging tightly to him. Hey Akane, lets go eat. You might feel better with something in your stomach, he said. 

No Ranma, I'm not hungry. I'm too scared to eat, she said while squeezing him tighter and practically flattening him to the tent floor as she crawled further into his lap. 

Come on, Akane, you'll feel better with food in your belly and some company around you. Tell ya what, I'll be right next to ya and I won't leave your side how's that, he replied in a persuasive tone as he took a step towards the opening of the tent. But as his foot came down, it landed on a hard object. 

he yelled as he hopped around on one foot, then bent down to pick the object up. It was a very old pendent. Hey Akane? Where'd ya get this? he asked her while turning it over to look at the front. The front of the pendent had one large stone that looked to be amber. 

The stone flashed a brilliant amber color as a ray of sunlight filtered through the flap. Just then Ranma had an idea to make Akane take her mind off of her bad dream. Since the stone matches the color of her eyes. . ., he thought. Then grinning, he knelt down and rummaged through his pack for a piece of string he always carried. Finally finding what he was looking for he threaded the string through the hole and tied it. Turning he stood up and placed the necklace around Akane's neck while blushing and trying to awkwardly stammer out his reasons for giving it to her. But all he could manage was a stammered, matches your e. . .eyes. 

Akane stared at Ranma as his actions brought forth a distant memory, but it quickly faded when his sudden movement startled her. Thank you Ranma, but I know what you're trying to do and it wont work, Akane said as she examined the pendent that she had found earlier. Shaking her head and then giving him a slight smile she said as her voice shook with a fear that was trying to regain control, This won't take my mind off of that nightmare. 

I thought I'd give it a shot, but I guess it didn't work. Come on, lets go outside now, Ranma said as he watched Akane nervously eyeing the tent flap as if she were afraid to go outside. And she was afraid to leave the tent even if it gave her a false sense of security. 

It took Ranma a while to convince her but he felt the slightest nod of her head. Ok, I'll come and eat, she said as she reluctantly slid out of his arms and stood up. Akane walked over to the entrance and glanced over her shoulder to see if Ranma was behind her. She saw that he was two steps behind her. Sighing in relief Akane continued towards the campfire. 

  
What made you scream like that, Genma and Noduka asked at the same time.

Ranma said, She had a bad dream. He whispered to his father, I've never seen the tomboy scared like that before. And that it worries me.

Nodding his head in agreement. Genma said. Be on guard boy. Some dreams are actually premonitions of what is to come.

I wouldn't be surprised at all pop after what we've been through these past few years, Ranma replied.

Ranma, why don't you sit next to Akane and feed her dinner, she still looks a bit shaken up, Noduka suggested.

  
Ranma glanced at Akane, who still seemed to be shaking and was having trouble holding her chopsticks. Yes mom, he agreed. Ranma walked over towards Akane and grabbed the bowl and chopsticks out of her hands. Placing dinner on a log he picked Akane up and sat her in between his legs while using the log as a backrest.

Hey! What do you think your doing? Akane protested weakly as she glanced at Ranma's hands that were just under her breasts.

Feeding you since ya can't seem to hold the stuff, he replied as he picked up the rice, and grabbed two fish with her chopsticks. Ranma lifted them towards her mouth and waited for her to eat it. When she didn't open her mouth Ranma said, Say aahhhh.

I can ulp. . . Akane tried to say, but Ranma took advantage of her trying to talk and shoved the food in. Akane chewed quickly and swallowed. Akane tried again to tell Ranma that she could feed herself but eventually gave up because every time she opened her mouth, Ranma shoved more food inside.

  
Before she knew it the food was gone and her belly was full. Akane yawned, wrapped her arms around Ranma's waist and slumped against him. The food and travel had worked its toll on her. The warmth of the fire and Ranma's chest combined with the soft murmurs of Ranma's parents as they talked about the upcoming journey soon faded as Akane fell asleep. 

Ranma noticed that Akane was done and placed the bowl aside, Akane's arms are wrapped around his middle. Ranma tried to think up something to say to put her at ease. The only thing he can think up is to remain silent. He didn't want to get her angry tonight. 

Genma and Noduka grinned at him, but wisely decide to not say anything because they are worried about Akane. 

Ranma, go take Akane to bed and try to get some sleep. We have a very busy day tomorrow, Noduka said.

  
Ok mom, good night, he said. Picking up Akane, who let go of his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ranma rolled his eyes nervously as he glanced from her face to his parents. Noting the approving glances, he adjusted his grip and walked back to the tent. 

Upon entering he went to Akane's futon and tried to dislodge her, but he can't because she is clutching him in a vise-like grip. Akane, let go, he whispered. 

*No response.*

Ranma tried again and again but saw that he wasn't getting anywhere. Akane wouldn't let go and he was very tired. Making a split second decision and praying that she wouldn't kill him in the morning he grabbed a blanket, covering them both up and fell asleep.

*****************************************************

  
Finally my prey has arrived. Now to lure her to my prison, and get her to free me. Then I will make her my slave! the demon said as his eyes glowed dark crimson in the darkness. But which plan of revenge should I use. . .Hmmm, so many to choose from, so much fun to have! 

Then the Demon sent his mind questing into the minds of the people at the camp. He sensed a young man next to the girl, so he decided to investigate the mind of the young man. When he was done collecting the needed information. The demon had the perfect plan of revenge. The girl will be his, he would be patient a little bit longer, after all what is one night compared to over 1 thousand years and compared to his age of ten thousand years as a Demon lord. He smiled evilly, then chuckled. Then he laughed. As the laughter echoed throughout the cave and into the night, many of the forest animals froze in fear. Then they ran and hid, not daring to come out even if their lives depended on it. To them, it did depend on it.

  
**********************************************************


	6. Chapter 5

  
Chapter 5

  
Konatsu was busy serving the lunch crowd. He was worried about Ukyo, she hadn't come down stairs since the night of the dance.

I wonder when Ukyo-sama is going to come down. Its not like her to act this way. Sigh. As he is passing the counter he saw Ukyo coming downstairs. He can tell that by the expression on her face that she is not very happy.

  
Ukyo-sama, what is the matter, is there anyway I can help? he asked as he paused in front of the kitchen storeroom door.

No, thanks anyway Ko-chan, but this is something that I have to get over by myself, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to though. I mean I . . . I always thought that Ran-chan didn't like Akane. At the dance he. . . he told me that he didn't love me and that he was going to marry Akane. I know I didn't want to admit that I saw what was between them and I knew I was just fooling myself, but a girl can always hope that she has a chance, she said as she walked behind the grill. 

Ukyo, I know that you think you are in love with Ranma-san, but when I first came here, I could see how much in love those two were. I know you don't want to hear this and it may not help much, but I have been here by your side and I will always be here whenever you need me," he said as he gathered his courage. Then he went on to say in a whisper, "U. .Ukyo, I. . .I will always love you even if you don't love me back." 

Thanks Ko-chan, I have decided to give up the engagement to Ranma and I don't know what I would do with out you, but right now I'm not ready to do that again. I realized that Ranma was in love with Akane at the wedding when he tried to protect her. He has been avoiding me since the failed wedding and he told me at the dance why he wasn't coming around. The dance was a last ditch effort on my part to get Ranma for myself. I just didn't want to admit it.

Oh, Ukyo I am sorry for you, but. . ., he said just as the bell rang signaling the arrival of more customers. 

We'll talk later. Right now we have to finish with the lunch rush or we will never be ready for the dinner crowd, Ukyo said, as she started mixing batter in a large bowl for the okonomiyaki she was about to make. 

Hey Ko-chan, Order up! Take it to table five, Ukyo said as she flipped the okonomiyaki into the air. Konatsu deftly caught them and walked towards the table. 

Here you go sir, he said as he places the dish in front of them.

Hey beautiful are you free tonight.

Konatsu giggled as he hears this. I'm sorry sir but I'm straight and I'm not into boys.

What do you mean? You're a girl aren't you? The customer asked the Konochi.

Actually, I am a Konochi, and I'm a guy. How do I look? Do I really pass for a girl? Konatsu replied while posing for full affect. Secretly Konatsu was laughing because he knew what he looked like. The customer's eyes bugged out of his head, then he stammered a few unintelligent answers as Konatsu walked back to the counter with a smile on his face.

Ukyo saw the familiar expression on his face, smirking, she asks him, Fooled another one didn't ya, Ko-chan?

Yup!, man these people are so blind. What with all the cross-dressers running around this town you would have to look twice to be sure who's who.

Ukyo just giggled as she deftly flipped an okonomiyaki into the air. Then starts another one while the first one is still falling. Ukyo catches the finished one and tosses it to the customer in front of her. The customer was used to that kind of behavior, since he started coming here a few years ago. It was very funny when someone mistook Konatsu for a female. The man thanked her, then he proceeded to eat his lunch while ignoring the conversation going on in front of him. 

The bell rang again. Signaling more customers. Konatsu grabbed a few menu's for the new customers that just walked in and asked them to follow him. He led them to a new table that he was sure that wasn't there before but shrugs it off as part of the Nerima weirdness factor. Ukyo gets a strange feeling that she is being watched. Suddenly she hears her name being shouted.

Ukyo! Come on a date with me! The table and chair set off to her left starts moving in her direction when a head pops out.

Tsuba! Ukyo growls as her cheek starts to twitch. She reaches over her shoulder, grabs her spatula, and all in one motion, she flattens him. SPLAT. Then flipping Tsuba like an Okonomiyaki into the air, Ukyo rears back and swings. DRY UP AND DIE! she yelled as Tsuba made a new skylight in the Uc-chans ceiling.

UUUKKKYYYOOOOOOO.. . he yelled as he's flew in a southerly direction.

Oh, Ukyo-samma, that was a good swing. I think he's going to land somewhere near the south pole this time, or maybe Australia, The cross-dressing ninja said as he brought his hand down from shading his eyes against the glaring sun. He looks up at the new skylight and asks. Do you want me to call the repairman or should I finish with the customers?

No, I'll call them. I should have known it was too good to get my hopes up. All I wanted was a nice peaceful day today. She says as she sighed. 

  
Just as he is about to wait on more customers he hears a voice screaming from the kitchen storeroom. 

SHIT! WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW! 

Konatsu rolled his eyes and started to walk faster towards the back so he could catch the lost boy before he got lost again. Great just when I though we would have some down time, someone always shows up. He mutters to himself as he walks through the door. Konatsu spots Ryoga standing in the supply closet, facing away from the door. Konatsu clears his throat.

Ahem, Ryoga-san, Can I help you? Konatsu asks the lost boy as he taps him on the shoulder. 

Ryoga turns around and sees him; he rubs the back of his head, smiling nervously and asks, Konatsu? What are you doing in Okinawa?

Umm.., Ryoga-san this is Nerima and you're at Ukyo's restaurant, He said as he gave the lost boy a smile while thinking to himself. Oh boy, Ukyo wasn't kidding me when she said that Ryoga could get lost in a closet!

Ryoga laughs a bit, then he asks Konatsu, Um Konatsu? Can you take me to the Tendo Dojo?

Sure Ryoga, just give me some time to finish up here and we'll go, ok? the ninja replied as he finished up gathering the ingredients that Ukyo needed, then turning back towards the main room he said to Ryoga. Just follow me please.

Um, ok replied the lost boy as he turned around to face the ally doorway. As he took a step towards the door, he felt a hand grip the back of his shirt. 

This way Ryoga-san, Konatsu says, tugging the lost boy in the right direction while he smiled at the flustered expression on Ryoga's face.

Konatsu stepped through the door and into the main room with Ryoga's sleeve firmly griped between two fingers. Spotting an empty seat, Konatsu lead the lost boy to the chair. Sit here Ryoga-san, I will be with you as soon as I can.

Ok, I'll wait here Kona. . . just then the lost boys stomach made its presents known with a loud rumble that practically shook the room. 

Whoa! Earthquake! Ukyo yelled jokingly as she griped the counter top and smiled at Ryoga.

  
Ryoga held his stomach while he blushed and stammered. Gomen, I haven't eaten in a few days and that stuff sure smells good Ukyo!

Well sugar, why don't I make you a few, what do you want? Ukyo asked as she started mixing up more batter for Ryoga's order. 

Um, what is the special for today? he asked.

Shrimp, and then there is the pork special," she said. Ukyo tilted her head when she noticed his complexion starting to turn green. What's the matter Ryoga honey, something wrong?

Oh, um, I'll have the shrimp please, the pork makes me sick and I'm against eating it, he said as he tried to get himself back under control. Ryoga knew that ever since he got cursed to turn into a little black piglet, he couldn't stand to eat any pork.

If anyone knew just what he went through it would be Mousse. Ryoga hated to be chased by crazy cooks, who wanted to serve him for dinner. Just this week he had managed to escape a cleaver-welding maniac in a white hat who spoke gibberish. Ryoga shuddered as he remembered the few word of what he understood the cook saying.

Come back mah tasty piggy, Ah wheel make a fine pork chop tonight! Wee wee piggy, you shall be mah main dish! the chef yelled as he chased a fleeing Ryoga down the street while waving his cleaver over his head. 

It wasn't until sometime later that Ryoga realized he was in one of his most hated places. FRANCE! Ryoga thought as he shuddered with revulsion as the memory faded. All the crazy cooks lived in that country. I never want to go back there again, he thought. Ryoga glanced up just as Ukyo served him his lunch.  


Here ya go sugar, she said as she smile at him, then stared to make two more for him all the while talking about what has been going on lately while he was gone. 

Ryoga listened while he ate his lunch. Nodding politely, He then filled her in on what had happened to him during his travels. When he finally finished, the lunch crowd had disappeared and Konatsu was finished with his chores. 

Hey Ukyo, you want to come with us to the dojo? Ryoga asked her politely.

Sure! Let me finish up, then lock up. I can take this last few okonomiyaki to Ranma, she said as she finished wiping down the counter and scraping the grill. Ten minutes later the shop was closed and the three friends were on their way to visit their friends. 

************************************************************


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

  
Neko-hanten.

  
Ku-Lon was cooking in the kitchen while watching the activity in the dinning room during the lunch rush. Shan-Pu is weaving between tables balancing a huge tray in one hand while deftly avoiding the roving hands of the younger students who are trying to cop a feel. The bell rang again. More customers have entered the Neko-hanten. 

Mu-Tsu! Show those people to an empty table! she yelled at the near blind Master of hidden weapons. Then she hopped over to the pot behind her not waiting for his reply.

Yes elder," he replied then he walked over to a support post while adjusting his glasses. How many in your party sir? he asked the post. When he received no answer Mu-Tsu repeated himself. Sir I asked you, How many?

  
When Ku-Lon returned to the window carrying two bowls of ramen for table three, she sees Mu-Tsu talking to one of the support posts again. Oh, not again! she said as she slapped her fore head, and rolled her eyes in disgust. Ku-Lon picked up a water balloon and rearing back for a direct hit to his head, she throws it. Mu-Tsu! Stop talking to the support post and get back to work! she yelled at him. As the blind martial artist head snaps to attention, the water balloon sails past him and hits a near by table. Splat. The water is making a beeline towards him and he jumps back in fear.

Geah! Geez! I'm moving you dried up old prune, he mutters under his breath as he finally locates the new customers, and shows them to the right table.

I heard that Mr. Part timer! Now you have some extra chores tonight! You will do Shan-Pu's chores along with your own.

Mu-Tsu cringes and mutters something too low for her to hear. Then he walks towards an empty table and starts to clear the dishes.   
  
Great grandmother? Shan-Pu said.

Yes Shan-Pu what is it, Ku-Lon replied as she stirred another pot of ramen.

Shan-Pu go see Ranma when customers gone, is ok? she said.

That's fine, but only after the customers are gone, then you may go see son-in-law. I'll make up an extra special batch of Dim-sum and Ramen for you to catch your wayward husband, Ku-Lon said as she hopped around the kitchen on her staff.

Thank you Great-grandmother! Shan-Pu replied, smiling at Ku-Lon, then she started to bounce around the restaurant while expressing her happiness in the only way she knew how. Shan-Pu sang and Amazonian war song.

Mousse had just finished up cleaning and preparing the table for the next customers when he heard Shan-Pu start to sing. It was the only song that made him loose control over his emotions. The song told the story of how the Amazons won their freedom from the outsiders. Mousse put down the washrag, pulled his glasses up and placed them on his head as he turned toward what he though was Shan-Pu. 

Oh Shan-Pu! You sing so well and that song, You know what it does to all Amazons, he said as he raced towards a purple blob off to his left glomping it.

Stupid Mousse! That not Shan-Pu! That is Shan-Pu's new rain coat, she yelled as she waked him on his head causing his glasses to fall over his eyes.

Oww!, Shan-Pu how did you get over there? he asked as he glanced at her then at the object he was holding. he thought to himself as he let go of the coat and rack; turning Mu-Tsu ran to hug the correct target of his affections.   
  
Shan-Pu saw him heading in her direction and spinning quickly to avoid him; she snap-kicked him into the wall with a loud SPLAT! Mu-Tsu leave Shan-Pu alone! Shan-Pu never go with stupid duck boy! Shan-Pu is Ranma's! she yelled at the new wall decoration as she turned and stomped out of the restaurant heading for the dojo. 

As Mu-Tsu slid down the wall with a groan he quickly though out a plan to make Shan-Pu his. First I must defeat Saotome, then Shan-Pu will be mine! he thought to himself. Then, yelling out loud as he stood up charging out after Shan-Pu, DIE SAOTOME!

  
Ku-Lon watched the two run out of the restaurant, Kids these days, so energetic, she muttered to herself as she shook her head, while thinking up a suitable punishment for Mu-Tsu because he had left before finishing up his chores.

*******************************************

  
It was early morning at the Tendo's. The table is set for breakfast. Soun is reading his paper as Kasumi walks in with breakfast. Soun decided that he would enjoy the quiet while he can. Then the phone rings. Nabiki answers it.  
  
Um, yes he is, ok. Nabiki turned and yelled, Father its for you. 

Who is it Nabiki? he asked his daughter without moving from his position behind his morning paper.

It's the mayor daddy. He wants to talk about the panty thief again, she replied as she placed the phone down on the counter. Then she goes back to the table and proceeded to eat her breakfast as fast as possible.

Nabiki, you should slow down or you will choke, Kasumi said softly while watching her sister doing a slower impression of Ranma eating.

Can't! I have a business meeting in an hour and I don't have the right suit picked out to wear! she wailed almost like her father.

Kasumi smiled and relaxed. She had been wonder whether Nabiki was adopted. Now she was sure that she definitely was her sister. That emotional outburst cinched it. Kasumi knew now that like herself, Nabiki was able to pen up her emotions, and only show the world what they wanted them to see. Kasumi watched her father walk over to the phone and listened with half an ear.

Hello Soun Tendo here. How may I help you?

  
Tendo, I called you to help me organize a meeting of all of the residents in Nerima so we can discuss the panty thief. We need to talk about how we are going to handle it, the mayor said in a demanding voice.

Yes sir, I'll call a meeting for two days from now to be held at Furinkin High school's auditorium, Soun said as he jotted down a few notes.

That's fine Tendo. We really need to take care of this right away, otherwise the district may elect Kuno for mayor. UGH! Now that's scary! He may be one of the richest men in Tokyo but that guy is a loon! the mayor said.

I couldn't agree with you more Mr. Mayor, Soun replied as he started searching through a draw for the phone book. As he was reaching to grab the book he heard a familiar booming noise coming from the wall right in back of him. 

What is that racket? the mayor asked him.

Oh, that's Shan-Pu mayor, she's one of Ranma's friends who just doesn't seem to know what a door is for, so she just makes her own. It is somewhat annoying because of the amount of damage she does to my house. I have to go Mr. Mayor, I'll see you at the school, Soun said as he hung up the phone. When he turned around he saw the wall cave in, crushing the TV. From the dust cloud Shan-Pu bounced in. Oh, the horror! Soun yelled then proceeded to relieve stress the only way he knew how. he cried as he collapsed onto the floor in a quivering mass of flesh.

Ayah! Ranma eat too too delicious Ramen Shan-Pu make special for you. Then Ranma take Shan-Pu on date! the Amazon yelled as she ran through the newly made door in the wall.

Kasumi hurried to her father's side with a bucket and a few dish- towels to clean up the mess. Oh my, we have a visitor father, there is no reason you should get so excited, you really should calm down its not good for you, Kasumi said as she turned towards their new guest. Hello Shan-Pu, its so nice of you to stop by for a visit, would you like some tea? 

Shan-Pu thank you but I bring lunch for husband. Ranma home yes? Shan-Pu said as she looked around the room searching for Ranma. Tea would be nice, Shan-Pu thank, the Amazon said as she sat down at the table placing the box of Ramen in front of herself. 

Oh my Shan-Pu I'm afraid that. . . ,Kasumi started to say when she was interrupted by three more visitors. 

Not that way stupid! The dojo is this way! Ukyo said.

Thanks Ukyo, Ryoga said.

No you idiot!. . . Awww jeez! Here hold my hand and I'll lead you there, Ukyo yelled.

Shan-Pu! Wait for me my love! Ranma Saotome today is the day I defeat you and reclaim my lovely Shan-Pu for my bride! Mu-Tsu proclaimed as he stepped through the wall. Spotting her sitting on a cushion, Mu-Tsu quickly ran towards her only to be stopped short as a human projectile came flying through the hole in the wall to land on the table out cold, with blood leaking from his nose.

You idiot! That's not my hand! Ukyo screamed as she stomped over to the prone form of Ryoga who was unfortunate enough to land on the table. You jackass! If you ever grab me there again you'll get more than a punch in the face for that! she breathed heavily as she glared down at Ryoga while shaking her fist in a threatening manor.

Why hello Ukyo, Mu-Tsu, Ryoga. Would you like some tea too, I was just about to get some for Shan-Pu, Kasumi said as she smiled and tried to diffuse the potential situation for disaster. They nodded their heads in an affirmative gesture. Taking that to mean that they would love a nice cup of tea, Kasumi went into the kitchen to retrieve the tea set.

Ukyo, what was it that Ryoga grabbed to make you act like that? Mu-Tsu asked her as he adjusted his glasses while peering at the two new arrivals. 

Blushing. Ukyo brought both her hands up to her face, covering her burning cheeks she stared daggers at Ryoga who was just waking up from his impromptu nap. Ummm. . . he uh grabbed my mmmfffaff, she mumbled through her hands.

What spatula girl say? Shan-Pu asked her as she raised her eyebrows with a puzzled expression.

Uhnnn. . . Ryoga groaned as he sat up and looked around the room. When he heard Shan-Pu's question he automatically blurted out the answer. I grabbed her rear-end by accident! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye, it kind of distracted me. I looked to see what it was. Really! I swear! he said as he finally noticed Ukyo glaring at him again. Ducking his head in embarrassment he slowly edged off the table and glanced towards the two Amazons. Both had similar expressions of astonishment mixed with amusement on their faces. 

Oh this is so embarrassing! Ukyo moaned as she glanced at Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu. She then decided to sit down next to Shan-Pu and as far away as possible from Ryoga. Mu-Tsu she noticed was inching his way over to sit next to Shan-Pu's other side. Hey where's Ranma? she asked as she placed her gift on the table next to the slightly battered box of Ramen.

Shan-Pu was finding that out when Spatula girl and Pig boy come through door, Shan-Pu said as she glared at the two new arrivals.

Well excuse me for interrupting! Ukyo yelled as she glared back at her rival.

Hey! Cut it out guys! We're guests here and besides, Ranma isn't here, Ryoga said as he placed his hand between the two girls, effectively canceling out the upcoming fight. Both Ukyo and Shan-Pu turned their attention towards the person who interrupted their fight and started to crack their knuckles in anticipation of a brutal beating to be dished out. 

What you do pig boy! You no interrupt fight of Amazon womans, Shan-Pu said menacingly as she stalked closer towards her intended target. she thought to herself, beating someone up-preferably a male was somewhat therapeutic in letting out her frustration of not being able to find Ranma, and Ryoga can take more damage than most people since he had undergone the Buksi Ten Ketsu training.

  
YEAH! Ukyo yelled, as she pulled her battle spatula from is holster on her back and readied herself to smash him flat.

  
Ryoga saw the two pissed of female martial artists advancing in his direction and quickly tried to think up a way to diffuse the situation. He was having a problem thinking until he backed himself into the wall. Eeep! Um guys, I only meant that we should be polite and not wreck the house since Kasumi would be very angry with us, he said as he waved his hands in front of himself in anticipation of pain to come. Just as the two girls were about to make his life a living hell for the day, he spotted Kasumi entering from the kitchen carrying a tray with tea and cookies. 

  
Mu-Tsu spotted Kasumi at the same time that Ryoga had and decided to help the lost boy out. Thank you Kasumi for the tea, he said loudly enough for the two preoccupied girls to hear. Then giving Ryoga a small smile in acknowledgement to the slight nod of Ryoga's head. 

Ukyo and Shan-Pu both jumped at the sound of Mu-Tsu's voice since they had both forgotten he was there. Turning around, the girls quickly made their way back to the table to listen to what Kasumi was going to say.

Now that everyone is here, I can tell you that Ranma and Akane went on a training trip to the location that was chosen by Ranma's father. I'm not allowed to reveal this location to any of you. So don't bother asking me as I promised Ranma's mother on my honor, Kasumi said as she finished pouring the tea and handing out the cookies.

Why did they go on another training trip Kasumi? Ukyo asked before she sipped her tea.

Yeah, Akane wouldn't really want to go with Ranma on this trip, Ryoga said as he thumped his hand on the table to make his point heard.

Unless it was for them to get married while they are away! Ukyo yelled as she jumped to her feet and turned towards the others. Come on you guys lets go! she yelled. 

Aiya! Ranma no marry pervert girl! Ranma is Shan-Pu's husband. Shan-Pu go find them now! she said as she followed Ukyo out the door while waving one of her bonbori in the air.

Ranma marring Akane! Ryoga screamed as he jumped to his feet ran after the two girls. 

Saotome! I will defeat you and Shan-Pu will be mine! Mu-Tsu yelled as he chased after the rest of the gang.

Kasumi blinked as the dust cleared showing a now empty room. Oh my, I guess they don't want father's special tea and the cookies I brought them, Kasumi said as she grinned like Nabiki would have when she cinched a good deal.

  
Kasumi picked her teacup and took a sip as she watched the dust cloud disappear over the horizon. Oh well, I better get some chores done or they won't do them by themselves, Kasumi said as she glanced around the room. Noting the mess that the four visitors left and the slowly trickling stream coming from her father that was starting to run through the room towards the koi pond Kasumi looked at the stream and said, Oh my. I better get a mop to clean up this mess. 

Bwaaaaaaaaa. . . My wall. . .m. ..my house! Waaaaaaaa, Soun wailed, as he covered he eyes with his arm and started to cry harder. When he looked back up he saw that most of the mess had been cleaned up and that there were buckets right next to him. Both were full with his tears and ready to be dumped out. Deciding that he needed a fortifying sip of tea to calm his nerves he reached for one of the cups poured for Ranma's friends and took a small sip. Noting the slight aftertaste but deciding to ignore it he stood and walked over towards the pails. As he started to bend down to lift them he heard a familiar cry ring throughout the neighborhood that froze him in his tracks with dread. 

  
  
  
GET HIM GIRLS  
GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES!

WHATA HALL, WHAOO! WHAT A HALL!

Slowly Soun's head turned to face the open shoji doors towards the sound of a stampede that seemed to be heading straight for his home. The only thought that ran through his head before he was trampled by Happosai and horde of women was, The Master is back!

*******************************************  
Later that night,

Where is all that racket coming from! I can't even get a good deal on the American tech stocks if I can't hear the market. I mean its bad enough that Ranma's friends destroyed the TV, but now when its really important that I get this deal done I CAN'T HEAR THE RADIO BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID NOISE COMING FROM THE LIVING ROOM! Nabiki screamed as she started to breath heavily while stomping down the stairs only to freeze as she saw her father on his knees pleading with Master Happosai. Nabiki decided to watch from the base of the stairs to get the inside info on the whereabouts of Ranma and Akane. Who knows, I might make a few profitable deals selling this information to Ranma's friends, Nabiki murmured to herself as she strained to hear every detail.

Please master, spare your most humble student and accept my apologies. I had no idea you were going to stop by to teach Ranma a new technique. I'll do anything to make it up to you! Soun wailed.

SOUN! I am very displeased with you but the only way to make it up to me is to tell me where Ranma and my worthless student Genma went off to! Happosai said as he glared down at Soun.

  
But master I only know that they went somewhere close to Mount Terror. I believe you took us there once, Soun said as he groveled at Happosai's feet. 

Ah! Now I remember! It was the time I took you two north on a short training journey, Happosai murmured as he started puffing on his pipe. Don't hold dinner for me as I'll be going now. Ranma, Akaneee wait for Happy! he yelled as he bounded out the door and over the wall surrounding the dojo.

Nabiki, turning, grinned as she went back up stairs to plan lots of ways to milk everyone dry. As she turned the corner she could hear her father very faintly say. Better Saotome deals with The Master than me. 

***************************************************************************

  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
The mountains:

Long thin tendrils made their way stealthily through the tent flap making its way to shine into the eyes of the two people slumbering within. 

"Mmmmm. . .daddy turn off that lightmmwanna sleep s'more," Akane mummered as she tried to turn over to avoid the bright light. Frowning in confusion she tried again and found that she couldn't move because there was an arm circled around her waist and a leg was tangled within her own. Akane turned her head slowly to the right and opened her eyes to see what was preventing her from moving. Waiting a few minutes for her vision to adjust, she blinked the sleep away and took a good look. It was a few seconds before it finally registered in her brain. One. Ranma was sleeping in her bed. Two. He was currently male. Three. All her wiggling had currently moved his hand from her waist to cover her breast.   
  
"RAAANNNNMAAAAAA! You Pervert!" The scream came from within the tent followed by the sound of a fist meeting flesh. Crack! Then not a second later a body went hurling through the air straight for the stream.  
  
"Akaaaneeee I caan expainnnn . . . .!" Ranma yelled as he soared through the air to land with a huge splash. "Oww! Ya didn't have to hit me so hard ya know! Its not my fault! I had no idea where my hand was when I'm sleeping ya tomboy!" Ranma yelled in the direction of his fuming fiancée as she/he tried to stand up in the slippery mud of the stream.

"If you ever put your hand there again YOU'LL BE A DEAD MAN!" Akane screamed as she came stomping towards him. 

"What is all that racket? Ranma, Akane what is going on here?" Noduka said as she crawled out of the tent and took in the scene. Ranma, son now daughter. Was backing away from a fuming Akane as Akane waved a shani like a baseball pro. "What seems to be the problem dear?" Noduka said as she placed a hand on Akane's shoulder. 

Taking a deep breath to try to calm down, Akane tried to explain. "Well, when I woke up this morning I tried to get up but found I couldn't move so I tried to get a look at what was preventing me from getting up," Akane said, then in a whisper, "That's when I felt it. Ranma had his hand on my breast, and when I tried to move him off he um. . . sorta squeezed me a bit," she said while blushing. "He shouldn't be doing that until we get married," Akane whispered a bit too low for Ranma to hear, but Noduka heard her.

Smiling in secret delight but feigning surprise. Noduka tried to mediate the situation before Akane decided to permanently damage Ranma's manhood. "Akane dear, I'm afraid that is my fault. You see, I told Ranma to take you back to the tent when you fell asleep at dinner time. I told him earlier today that in no uncertain terms that he would not be permitted to change into a girl at night, staying male during this training trip and to prove that he is manly."

"M. . . o. . .m! It wasn't my fault! Whatever she's sayin wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to! Really I didn't! I mean who would want to do that with a tomboy like her!" Ranma yelled in a panic when he saw the surprised expression on his mother's face. He was sure that his mother would call a priest as soon as they hit town. 

Turning towards her son Noduka frowned at him and said in a disapproving tone, "Ranma go start the fire and change back right now then go get your father and fix breakfast while I have a talk with Akane. I'm sure your father would like to continue your training." 

"Yes mom," he said as his/her shoulders slumped in dejection. Sighing. Ranma trudged back into camp to do as his mother told him.

Then she turned back to Akane and said, "You wouldn't mind if I spoke with you a bit would you Akane?" Noduka asked.

"No Auntie, I don't mind. What is it you would like to speak to me about?" Akane asked her.

"Follow me and I will explain. Oh and bring your shani dear," Noduka said as she walked off deeper into the forest with Akane trailing a little behind and close enough to hear anything that Ranma's mother said.

"Oh my, how do I begin... Ah yes that will do..., Noduka muttered to her self while staring at the ground and continued walking. "Akane . . . What do you think of the engagement? What are your feelings on the matter?" Noduka asked as she trudged along a well-worn path.

Akane started in surprise, blinking a few times to clear her thoughts she replied in a slightly nervous tone. "Umm...I...I'm not exactly against it now but I'm not sure about how to continue. One minute Ranma can be nice and the next he can be such a jerk. Plus there is this mess with all of his other fiancée's that just drives me crazy!" Akane said while growling out the last word. 

"Oh you poor dear, don't worry about my son, he is young and will learn manners if he knows what's good for him," Noduka said as she fingered the wrapped hilt of her Katana. "And I know that you think that your father and Genma arranged this marriage. . . isn't that right?"   
  
"You mean it wasn't them?" Akane asked her as her eyes widened in surprise. "If they didn't arrange the engagement then who did?"

"Well dear, when your mother was alive, we were very close friends. When we both became pregnant, we decided to unite our houses if either she had a girl child or I had a boy. Nine months later I had Ranma and then a few months after that you were born. We finalized the agreement two weeks after that and charged your father and my husband with keeping the agreement. 

Akane blinked a few times in surprise and tried to say anything she could think of but the only sound that emerged was a whispered as her eyes tiered up and her breathing became choppy. Akane's memories of her mother were few and far between because she had died when Akane was very young. However, Akane remembered that she had promised her mother that she would keep her families honor intact and obey her mother's last wish. Her mother didn't tell her what it was except to complete a promise to her mother's friend when she grew up. Swallowing, she turned her head away to try to regain her composure. She didn't want Noduka to see how sad it made her to speak about her mother. Akane's emotional wounds still hadn't healed. 

I know Ranma can be rude and insensitive, but he will have to learn and we will have to teach him." Noduka said.

Now that they were back on the subject of Ranma, Akane's frustration and anger returned. "Oh he just makes me so mad! He insults my cooking whenever I try to be a good fiancée to him. Everything I do he either criticizes me or calls me names."

Noduka nodded her head in sympathy. "Mmmhmmm... Go on dear," she said as they came into a clearing with a cave just off to the left that was almost completely hidden in the underbrush. Akane looked around the area as it seemed naggingly familiar to her, mixed with vague feelings of danger. But, shrugging it off as just her imagination she returned her attention to their origional topic. 

Since Akane had the bull by the horns so to speak she continued at full steam. "And he just has to rub it in that I'm not a very good Marital Artist," Akane said as she turned to face Noduka. "Oh Auntie!" she said. "I really would like to be able to take care of myself in any situation. I seem to have problems with hand to hand combat. But every time I have something in my hands its like it becomes an extension of myself, do you understand? Akane asked while looking into Noduka's eyes.

Nodding her head, Noduka smiled while placing her hand on Akane's shoulder in a comforting gesture and said, "Yes I do Akane. I know how it feels because someone I once knew used to do the same thing with me. Only I knew how to use the Katana. Would you like to learn . . .I know its not my place to teach you but you seemed to be handling that shani like a pro. Have you had any serious training with it?"

"Iie. I don't think so maybe I'm just a natural with weapons. Ranma always asks me where I get that mallet of mine but you know something?" Akane said.

"No. What?" Noduka asked.  
  
"Don't tell Ranma this but. . . I have no idea where my mallet comes from. Its just there when I need it the most. All I do is just reach behind myself and make a grabbing motion with my hand," Akane said while demonstrating the move. At the end of the motion she lifted her hand to show a small mallet resting in her hand. 

"Ah, I understand now. Akane you have a gift that is very rare and there are only a few people able to perform this. I myself cannot do it but my great grandmother could. She said that if she thought about what type of weapon she wanted while reaching for it, that it would appear in her hand ready to be used," Noduka said with a raised eyebrow and a smile of delight on her face.

"Really! Oh please teach me I would love to learn it," Akane said while in her mind her thoughts ran along the lines of Oh boy! I can finally do something that Ranma can't.

"Alright here is what you need to do. First think about the weapon that you want. Then think about the feel of it. And last, I want you to concentrate and reach for it. If you pull out a Katana mind you that is the most difficult thing to pull. I will train you in the use of it," Noduka said.

"Ok, Wait a second. . . let me give it a try," Akane said, thinking hard about what she wanted, Akane reached behind herself and pulled out a Katana.   
  
"Well, it seems we have our work cut out for us now. The first thing you must remember when handling any blade is to be careful with it. You don't want to accidentally hurt anyone. And above all you must control your temper. Any weapon in the wrong hands is a dangerous weapon! Do you understand this Akane?" Noduka said with a serious expression and tone of voice.

"Yes, Sensei," Akane said as she bowed respectfully to her teacher. As she rose to a standing position, Akane felt something attach itself to her chest.

  
*****************************************************

As Happosai made his way through the mountains he decided to go see Akane first since Ranma would be elsewhere. "Oh my little Akane, I have just the right present for you," he said as he walked through the underbrush only to pause for a few minutes to finger the brasserie hanging from his hand. 

When he had been walking for about an hour and it was about mid day he heard someone talking. She sounded familiar to him somehow. Then it came to him. It was Noduka, Genma's wife. He could barely make out what she was saying but the one name that caught his attention was Akane's. Smiling in perverted delight Happosai made his way in the direction of the voices, only to pause as a felling of uneasiness overcame him. He scanned the area for any threat but couldn't detect it so he just shrugged his shoulders and decided to ignore it. "After all, he said to himself, there is a more important matter than that. . . like giving Akane this beautiful present. "OH Akaneeeeeee," he whispered as he leaped out of the bushes and strait for his intended target.

  
********************************************************** 

  
"AAAIIIIEEEEEEE!" Akane screamed and dropped the katana. As the weapon left her hand it suddenly disappeared. Akane was too busy to notice its sudden disappearance because she was trying to remove the said object off of her chest.

"Akane try this on for me!" Happosai yelled as he squeezed her breast in lustful abandon while waving the brasserie in the air like a bull rider.

Noduka stood there with her mouth hanging open ready to protest such treatment of a young lady when she saw that Akane was about to have a slight accident.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Get off of me you pervert!" Akane yelled as she tried to dislodge him, but she looses her balance and her elbow accidentally penetrates the wards. There is a bright flash of light and a rush of wind and smoke. When the smoke clears Akane and Noduka are lying on the ground unconscious and Happosai is no where in sight as a huge shadow slowly makes its way to fall over Akane.

"Ah, I am free! After all these years I can finally get my revenge on you," the demon said while staring down at Akane as she lay unconscious. "You will not remember anything of what I do to you, but when my spell takes effect YOU will be mine and totally under my control! And as your memory of self weakens, I will become stronger!

"Even if I die, your soul mate will not be able to change you back unless he admits some things to you and himself. But he will never do that once he gets a good look at you. He will be scared out of his mind! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The demon laughed evilly then started to chant a spell in its demonic tongue. "Yshdl- ddieo edskjkd jfdndk adkjdk pqewdnshissssss!" 

When the spell was completed a pulsing light appeared to sink into Akane's skin and disappear from sight. The demon chuckled evilly and licked its fangs in anticipation of the coming meal. It decided on its alternate plan, the one that would kill two birds with a stone so to speak. Glancing down one more time at the figure lying in the grass, the demon smirked and walked off towards a secluded part of the forest to hunt and regain some of its strength before the coming battle. For now it would and watch wait. 

***************************************************************** 

  
"AAAhhhhhhhh!"

Ranma hears the sound of someone screaming and it was coming this way. He looked up scanning the sky for any UFMA's (Unidentified flying Martial artists). Only to see Happosai, flying through the sky heading in his direction. "Hey its the old letch. Whatcha doing flying through the air like that man. And how did you get all those burns on you?" Ranma asked him as he peered closer at the diminutive martial arts master who was currently lying on the ground in severe pain. 

"Oh, the pain. Ranma my boy you will help your old master out wont you?" Happosai asked him as he weakly tried to sit up. 

"Master! What happened to you!" Genma asked him as he walked up from behind his son.

"Hey Pop! I just asked him that!" Ranma said as he hit his father on the head with is fist.

"Show some respect for you parents and elders boy!" Genma replied as he kicked his son into the stream again.

"Why you! Who are you to talk old man," Ranma-chan yelled as she ran up behind her father and used a judo throw to send him into the stream. When he came back up to yell at his son he Gwarf'd and held up a sign that said, "Insolent boy! Your mother won't be happy when I tell her you are being disrespectful!"

"Aww man! Pop ya kno. . . ." Ranma-chan started to say but was interrupted by Happosai.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!" he said as he glared at Ranma and Genma. Then continued, "Thank you," clearing his throat, "I was walking through the forest when I heard the voices of your lovely wife and Akane, so I decided to pay a visit. As I was giving Akane a nice present to try on. There was a big blast and I was flung away. One thing I did see was a large shape in the smoke but I couldn't quite make it out. I had a very bad feeling about it though." 

  
"What da ya mean ya letch! Trying to give Akane a present! Its more like you were groping her instead of handing her a present," Ranma said as she started to crack her knuckles in anticipation of the beating she was about to give the pervert for touching his fiancée. Only to be brought up short by the sound of evil laughter ringing throughout the forest. 

"Akane!" Ranma yelled as she stopped advancing in the master's direction and took off in the direction of the chilling laughter. Genma and Happosai are not far behind but they are having a difficult time trying to keep up with Ranma. Genma because of his new shape and short legs. And Happosai because he didn't get to grope Ranma to get some of his chi to heal himself.

**************************************

When Ranma arrived at the spot where the noise had come from. He found his mother and Akane lying on the ground out cold.

"Mom!" Ranma yelled as he knelt down to check on her. She groaned and started to sit up only to be stopped short by Ranma's hand on her shoulder. "No mom you stay there and rest. How are you feeling? Is anything broken?"

"No dear, I'm fine. I'm just a bit stunned and I had the wind knocked out of me for a bit. Why don't you go and check on Akane," Noduka suggested as she looked over Ranma's shoulder to see Akane lying on the ground out cold. 

Blinking, Ranma finally remembered his fiancée and yelled, "Akane!" as she skidded to a stop kneeling next to her fiancée. Akane looked pale and her lips were blue as if she were cold. Ranma lifted a hand to feel her forehead. Her skin was cold to the touch, and she didn't seem to be breathing. Ranma started to panic and her breathing started to speed up. Moving her hand from Akane's forehead to just under her nose. Ranma tried to detect any movement of air. He waited a few seconds and finally felt it. It was barely there but she was breathing on her own. Breathing a sigh in relief Ranma checked her pulse. It was strong but was starting to slow down because of Akane's body temperature. 

He started to panic again. "I can't loose her! Not again!" he muttered fiercely to himself. "I needed to get her warm quickly." There was only one way he knew how to do that. "Aww man! Mom is gonna be so happy and pop will be esthetic, and so will Mr. Tendo. They'll arrange a wedding faster than I can do a Katenshu Armaguriken. I hope Akane won't kill me for this," he said as he picked her up and ran back to camp passing his father and Happosai on the way. He saw that they had questioning looks on their faces and yelled over his shoulder. "I'll tell ya later! Go Get mom. I gotta take care of Akane!" 

***************************************************


	9. Chapter 8

  
Chapter 8 

  
Nerima. 

  
Knockknock.

I'll get it! Nabiki yelled as she walked towards the front door. Nabiki opened the door and saw Ukyo standing there. Hello Ukyo, what can I do for you?

"Hello, Nabiki, I need to know where my Ran-chan is."  
  
That's going to cost you Ukyo-san. I be forgoing my usual charge of 1 thousand yen per question. Instead I'll be charging 5 thousand yen, Nabiki told her as she tallied up her hard- earned savings.

Nabiki that's too much! Ukyo stuttered.

You're getting a bargain because you are one of Ranma's fiancée's. If you weren't, I would have charged you 8 thousand yen like I did with Kuno baby. Do you want it or not? 

Ok I'll take it. . . but if you give me the wrong information I'll take it out of your hide, Ukyo growled as she tightened her grip on her spatula handle.

Hey! Have I ever given you the wrong information? Nabiki drawled. 

Well there were a few times that you didn't give me the whole of it, Ukyo replied.

When you asked for the information. . . you didn't say to give it to you word for word. So I gave you some of the information and let you come to your own conclusions. No hard feelings. It's part of business, Nabiki said as she finished tallying her books. Then she told Ukyo where to find Ranma and Akane. It went pretty much the same way with the rest of the gang. As Nabiki was finishing up on the last call which turned out to be Kodatchi. Kasumi came into the room with a frown on her face.

Nabiki! I'm very disappointed in you. When I asked you not to give out the information I meant it. Now I'm going to have to take drastic measures to insure that you don't do any more damage. Ranma and Akane went away on this trip to get to know each other better without the interference of the other girls, Kasumi said as she held out her hand for the wad of cash that Nabiki had charged Ranma's friends. Now hand it over.

But Kasumi! I earned it fare and square, Nabiki said.

No, hand it over now or I'll tell father what you just did. Do you know how angry he will be since you are in effect interfering with family honor? Kasumi said while holding her hand out patiently and tapping her foot.

I'll let you have 50% of the profits if you don't tell daddy, Nabiki pleaded.

Kasumi said firmly.

Alright all right! Geeze! You try and make some spending money Nabiki muttered under her breath as she dug into her pocket and handed Kasumi the wad of bills. Then turning she stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Oh my, I really didn't want to be so hard on her but she has to learn when she can do this sort of thing and when not to, Kasumi said as she watched her sister storm up the stairs in a huff. Then looking at the large sum of cash in her hand she decided that there was enough there to pay the bills for the month and plenty left over for tonight's dinner and a new dress. Humming to herself as she entered the kitchen, Kasumi decided to start dinner.

  
********************************************************

  
As Ukyo stepped off the train and took a good look around she spotted a few familiar faces. she yelled as she drew her battle spatula. What are you doing here? Trying to get Ranma all for yourselves? she yelled.

Shan-Pu and Kodatchi drew their weapons and stood poised for battle. What you do here! Shan-Pu yelled.

Oh ho ho ho ho! I'm not going to let you take my Ranma darling away from me you hussies, Kodatchi said.

Hey you guys! Now is not the time to fight. We would have a better chance of finding them if we looked together! Mu-Tsu yelled to get everyone's attention.

Blinking a few times the girls all turned to face Mu-Tsu. Duck boy right! Shan-Pu said as she lowered her weapons. 

What do you say we call it a truce for now? Kodatchi said as she put her ribbon away.

Ok sugar, a truce it is, Ukyo said as she shoulder her spatula and relaxing her stance. Now which way is it to Mt. Terror?

It's that way, Ryoga said as he pointed back towards the way they came.

Come on everyone lets goYou too Ryoga, Ukyo said as she grabbed the lost boy's arm and walked off in the opposite direction he was pointing.

They traveled for over five hours of constant hiking with a few breaks in between. It was a little more difficult to locate their quarry because they didn't know the exact location of the campsite. It also didn't help matters that it started to get dark. When night fell they spotted a campfire off in the distance. With determined steps the Nerima gang headed towards the light in the distance.

***************************************************************

  
When Ranma arrived back at camp, she ran straight for the tent and grabbing a thermos on the way. Throwing the flap aside she quickly changed forms and carried Akane inside. Placing Akane on her bedroll, he quickly stripped off everything except their underwear then he climbed in beside her.   
  
Come on ya tomboy I know you're too strong to be beaten by a little thing like this, Ranma said as he shook her arm, trying to wake her up.

No response.

Hey I know you're as stubborn as a gorilla so show me already ya macho chick, Ranma said as he looked her over for any signs of movement. After about fifteen minutes of this Ranma checked her pulse again. There was no change from when he had first brought her into the tent. Ranma decided to try a chi transfer technique that he saw Dr. Tofu do more than once. "First I have to get her warmed up some more or it'll never work. Come on ya tomboy," he said as he crawled out of the bedroll, lifted her and carried her to the fire. He gently laid Akane down and crawled in next to her to provide some extra body warmth. 

Just before he could utilize the technique he heard rustling coming from the bushes. He tensed his body in preparation to fight, but relaxed when he saw his parents walk out of the brush with Happosai not far behind. His father had his arm around his mother lending her support so that his mother wouldn't fall. Happosai walked over to the other side of Akane and sat down next to the bedroll.

Genma led Noduka over to a log so that she could rest. Then sitting down beside her to lend her support he said, "How is she boy? Any change from when you found her?"

"No pop, I've tried about everythin I could think of except a ki transfer technique that I've seen Dr. Tofu do a few times," Ranma replied with a worried expression on his face.

"Ranma," Happosai said as he studied the level of Akane's ki.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You must listen to me and think hard on what you are about to do. The ki transfer is very dangerous even for a Master of ki to perform this; he would be taking a great risk to himself and his patient. If the procedure is done wrong it would likely kill both patient and the one doing the transfer," Happosai said as he picked up his pipe and filled it with tobacco. Then he reached towards the fire and grabbed a flaming brand, lighting his pipe and taking a few puffs while closing his eyes, he thought long and hard on the situation. "I will check to see how much she needs in order to be well again. 

Happosai placed his pipe on a nearby stone and centering himself he took a few deep breaths then reached out with his senses. To Ranma it seemed like hours while Happosai was examining Akane but in fact only a few minutes had passed. Then suddenly Happosai's eyes snapped open; gasping in amazement he rubbed his eyes and stared long and hard at both Ranma and Akane. "In all my two hundred years . . .I've only seen this once. It's just not possible for the boy to do that . . . he's not trained...I'm amazed that he didn't kill himself and Akane," he said.

"What is it master? What do you mean and what do you see," Genma asked him.  
  
"Yes, please tell us what you see," Noduka said as her hands tightened on the hilt of the katana.

"Spit it out old man!" Ranma yelled while unconsciously hugging Akane closer to him.   
  
"It seems that Ranma has somehow accidentally transferred his ki to Akane before. Right at the moment the close contact that he is initiating is keeping her going. What I see at the moment is both their ki intermingling when it shouldn't be doing that. Normally everyone's ki repels another's ki as each person has an individual ki signature," Happosai explained in a lecturing tone of voice.

"How is that possible?" Noduka asked her son.

"Well, it might have happened when I fought Saffron. I got the water for her after I defeated him, but she wasn't responding to anything I did. I called and called but she. . .she wasn't even breathing," Ranma whispered brokenly as he started to choke up when he remembered how it felt to loose her. "I lost it then, I remember screaming her name and then my ki flared up. It might have happened then, but I couldn't be sure. I was just so glad that she was alive again," he said.  
  
"Well then, do you still wish to go through with this technique even knowing that it could kill you both?" Happosai asked him as he stared directly into Ranma's eyes.

"Will it work do ya think?" Ranma asked him.

"Eh...There is a fifty percent chance that it will work and another fifty that it will kill you, but I think that if I monitor the transfer directly that you should have no problems. One word of advice my boy. You must do exactly as I say even though I've stressed this several times, do you understand?" Happosai said seriously.

"Yeah ok, lets do it," Ranma replied.

"Alright then lets begin," Happosai said as he reached out and swiftly tapped a few ki points on Akane's body. "This is to open the proper channels so that the chance of her dying is lessened. Now Ranma, I want you to clear your mind and breathe deeply. Tell me when you are centered and we will continue."

As Ranma closed his eyes and tried to center himself he kept worrying about whether or not he could pull this off. "Oh man...I gotta get ahold of myself. If I do this wrong...No I can't do this wrong I'll get it right on the first try," he thought to himself as he gathered his confidence and found his center. Then signaling his readiness by nodding his head Ranma waited to be told next step.

Seeing the slight nod of Ranma's head Happosai extended his senses once again and continued. "Now you must extend your ki sense outward just enough to detect Akane's ki. "Do you sense it?" Happosai asked him. Ranma nodded his head again. "Good, now slowly gather your ki and hold it. The last step is critical. I want you to place your hands on Akane now. Place one on her forehead and the other directly over her heart. Then I want you to slowly release your ki into her. It's almost like doing a ki blast but you must control it." Swallowing nervously Ranma gathered his ki and slowly pushed it into Akane while he breathed deeply to control himself. 

"Good, you're doing fine. Increase the flow a little bit more," Happosai said while he closely watched the process. "You may encounter a bit of resistance that's why I want you to increase the flow...good its working now."

Sweating heavily, Ranma doggedly maintained his concentration even when he felt himself begin to faulter. He kept part of himself tuned into Happosai's voice and the rest on Akane. When he heard Happosai tell him to increase the flow of ki, he reached for his reserves and siphoned off just a little but it was enough. He broke through the resistance and then felt Akane begin to warm under his touch. Smiling he concentrated harder, tuning everything out but Akane. 

"Ranma that's enough! I've been calling you for two minutes already. Any more and you would have killed yourself and taken Akane along with you in the process," Happosai said as he glared at the boy. When Ranma looked at him through bleary eyes, blinking a few times before collapsing beside Akane. He panted heavily as though he had just run a Martial Arts marathon. Happosai sighed and stood up, walking around Akane he quickly tapped a few ki points on Ranma as well. "This will help you regenerate your ki a bit faster so you can replenish is much faster than usual. Ranma, I know that you're worried about Akane but to almost kill yourself in the process..." 

"Ranma! Are you alright?" Noduka asked as she crawled over to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Then, noticing Akane's state of dress for the first time, Noduka quickly grabbed the necessary clothing and began to dress her.

"Y...yeah. I'm ...just a bit tired is all. I'll be fine after a bit of rest." he said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then turning his head towards Akane he asked "How is she? Was it enough, the ki transfer I mean."

"Yes boy, she will recover but both of you will be a bit weak for awhile. You'll need to rest for about two hours before you're up to walking around. Akane will take a bit longer to regain her strength. Say about three hours at the most. Even then she's going to have trouble walking as she might be a bit dizzy. Now get some sleep," Happosai said, picking up his pipe he looked up at the stars admiring their beauty. 

"I don't wanna sleep," Ranma mumbled even as his eyes closed of their own accord. Within seconds he was fast asleep, Akane held protectively in his arms.

"Noduka, our families will surely be joined. Just look at them," Genma said pointing at Ranma and Akane.

"Now Genma, don't get ahead of yourself. Ranma is just protecting Akane even though he's sleeping. Let the children work it out for themselves," Noduka said as she frowned at her husband in disapproval. "I'm feeling much better now. I'd better start dinner," she said as she got up and started fixing their dinner. 

************************************************* 

Two hours have passed. 

Ranma rolled over and took a deep breath and caught a whiff of something that really smelled good. His stomach growled loudly. Opening his eyes he looked over at his mother sitting by the fire. "Oh Ranma your awake. Good you're just in time for dinner. Come over here and eat, before your father finishes it all," she said with a small smile to her lips.

"Alright! Food!" Ranma said as he jumped out of the bedroll and crossed the remaining distance to grab a bowl of what looked like Suki Yaki. Gulping his food down at chestnut speeds while continuing to defend his portion in between Ranma glanced in Akane's direction and then looked at his mother with a question in his eyes.

Noduka noticed her son's gesture and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid she hasn't woken up yet," Noduka said as she refilled Genma's bowl.

"Ran...ma? Oh my head...what hit me?" Akane moaned as her eyes fluttered open and lifting her arm to cradle her head to try to stave of the pain.

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled as he dropped his empty bowl and practically leapt the remaining distance to her side. "What happed to you? Do you remember?"

"Iie. All I remember is a bright flash of light and a strong gust of wind. I think the wind is what knocked me out," she said as she tried to sit up. "Oh, I don't feel so good."

"Hey don't try to get up just yet. Happosai said you might be a little bit dizzy after the ki transfer technique he had me do. You weren't doing so well after you got hit. Your heart rate and breathing were erratic. I couldn't get you warm enough either. Ya had me worried there for a bit," Ranma said as he helped Akane to stand and let her lean on him as he led her over towards one of the logs so she could use it as a back rest. 

Thanks Baka, Akane said in an affectionate tone of voice as she leaned against the log. Hey is there anything left of dinner? I'm starving.  
  
Yeah, umI kinda saved ya some, Ranma mumbled as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Where is it? Give it to me. I'm still hungry! Genma said as he looked around the campfire searching for the extra bowl.

Genma! Don't be so greedy! You've had seven bowls already! Noduka as she glared at her husband with a frown on her lips. Then giving him one last pointed glare she turned around and picked up the extra bowl that had been conveniently hidden by a dishcloth. She picked it up, making her way over to Akane's side and handed her the bowl, then reached up and felt her forehead. Well you seem to be doing alright now. Why don't you finish your dinner and we'll se how you are doing later ok? Noduka said as she smiled gently then stood and walked back to the fire. 

Happosai said as he took a puff of his pipe.  
  
Yes master. Genma replied.

Have you ever wondered why I haven't stayed too long in this spot when you were still training under me? Happosai asked seriously.   
  
Now that you mention itYes, But, I always thought it was because there were no towns nearby so you could steal their underwear, he said.

that's one of the reasons. But the real reason is that this particular area of the mountains makes me a bit uneasy. I don't know what to call it either so don't ask, Happosai replied then shook his head to clear his thoughts. Ah well, I'd better get some sleep, then I'll go exploring the area to see if there are any pretties that need liberating, he said as he stood up and stretched. Then he glanced in Ranma's direction and said with a lecherous gleam in his eyes. But first, Ranma my boy would you mind modeling this little number for me? he said as he pulled out a pink lacey brassier and waved it in the air.

  
No way ya old freak! Ain't no way I'm gonna wear one of those! Ranma yelled, nervously eyeing his mother as she reached for the wrapped katana, then turning his attention back towards Happosai just in time to be splashed with a cupful of cold water. Happosai wasted no time, latching onto Ranma's chest and fondling her breasts. 

Yeaaarrrg!!! Get offa me PERVERT! Ranma screamed as she tried to remove Happosai. But the diminutive martial arts master wouldn't stay still long enough for Ranma to grab him. Then just as Ranma's mother stood up, pulling the katana with a loud causing Happosai to freeze a brief second. This was just the opportunity that Ranma had been waiting for. Punching the top of Happosai's head stunning him a bit and causing him to fall towards the ground. Ranma reared back and punted him into LEO. Dry up and die ya FREAK! she screamed as she stood fists clenched at her sides and watching Happosai's trajectory as he flew off into the distance. 

Ranmaaaaaaa! I'll get you for thisssss Happosai screamed as he disappeared over the treetops.

****************************************************  



	10. Chapter 9

  
Chapter 9

  
As Shan-Pu, Ukyo, Mu-Tsu and Ryoga walked towards the light in the distance, they wondered if they had the correct camp. Ryoga was the first one to question the direction that they were traveling in. Are you sure this is going to be the right camp this time?

Hey! So I was wrong about the last two camps but it's a good thing that we lost Kodatchi back there. Who would have thought that this was the best time of year to go camping and for them to pick the same mountain that Ran-chan is on? Ukyo growled as she glared at Ryoga and continued to walk next to Shan-Pu.

Well, lets see, so far we've been to over twenty camp sites and we still haven't found them. If you had let me lead in stead of Ryoga just because he said he could see in the dark better than any of us. I would have found it by now, Mu-Tsu said as he pulled his hands back into his voluminous sleeves.

Aieya! Stupid duck boy is blind as bat! It even worse in dark! Mu-Tsu just get lost like pig boy, Shan-Pu muttered aside to Ukyo loud enough so the boys could hear.

Hey take that back! I'm pretty good in the dark, Mu-Tsu said as he adjusted his glasses while talking to a near by tree. 

Mu-Tsu is good at using ears, not seeing in dark. You is talking to tree stupid! Shan-Pu is over here! 

Hehheh, oops, Mu-Tsu said while blushing. Then he turned in the direction that Shan-Pu's voice was coming from. Sorry about that, but seriously though I did manage to help everyone avoid that canyon.

Oh yeah and led us straight off that cliff and into the lake! Ukyo yelled. I'm still not dry yet! And that was over two hours ago! You're lucky I brought those thermos' or you guys would still be in your cursed forms. 

Well, I still say we're going in the wrong direction, Ryoga muttered as he kicked a small rock into the bushes.

Shan-Pu thinks this right way! she said.  
  
I'm going to agree with you on this one sugar. There's no way I'm going to end up in another lake or in a different country, Ukyo said glaring at the boys, as she wrung out her shirt to demonstrate the condition of her attire. Sighing. Ukyo looked up and saw something fly by over the treetops. 

"Hey what's that?" Ukyo said pointing.  
  
"Huh? Hey that looks like Happosai!" Ryoga said confirming the girl's suspicions that they were heading in the right direction. Then they heard it screaming, Ranmaaaaaaa! I'll get you for thisssss

"Yep! It's the pervert all right!" Mu-Tsu said as he watched the shrunken martial arts master disappear.

"All right! Than Ranma-honey should be this way!" Ukyo said as she started to run in the direction the Happosai had come from. 

"Ranma take Shan-Pu on date!" Shan-Pu said as she started running after Ukyo.

Ryoga and Mu-Tsu were not that far behind her; they were brought up short as they took in the scene before them when they broke through the underbrush into a brightly-lit campsite. Ranma stood steaming, next to the fire with a teakettle in hand. It was obvious to everyone that he had just used it to change back into his birth form. Akane sat off to the side, wrapped in a blanket and looked to be dozing, but her eyes snapped open when she heard the four new comers enter the camp.

*************************************************  
  
Ranma breathed deeply trying to calm herself down when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Turning around, Ranma saw her mother standing a little bit behind her with a steaming teakettle in one hand and a smile on her face. "Here you go son, you handled that very well. I could see that you didn't need my help after all," Noduka said handing her the tea-kettle then reached over towards the hilt of the katana and pulled the sword free from where she had it embedded in the earth.

"Thanks mom," Ranma said as she changed back. Then he leaned down placing it on one of the nearby rock close to the fire all the while watching his mother go about cleaning the katana with a peaceful expression on her face. He was too busy watching his mother and being very nervous about whether or not she was going to use it or put it away, to notice the noise coming from behind him.  
  
Akane heard the rustling from the bushes and saw their friends arrive. She was about to alert Ranma to the new arrivals when his head snapped around like a whip when he heard some familiar voices.

"Ranma honey!"  
  
"Saotome I will defeat you to win my Shan-Pu!"

"RANMA! How dare you go off alone with Akane!"  
  
"Airen!"

Eyes widening, Ranma started backing away when he saw Shan-Pu, Ukyo, Mu-Tsu and Ryoga barreling down upon him, Ranma said, "No way man! I'm outta here!" Turning- he ran off into the forest with the others in hot pursuit. 

As Akane watched him disappear into the forest she decided that she had better go after him and get him out of trouble. Sighing. Akane stood up slowly, as she tried to take a few steps to go after the gang, she noticed that her level of strength was not where it usually is. She felt week and a bit dizzy, but she was determined to not loose them. After a few more steps she began to feel much stronger and started walking a bit faster, turning towards Ranma's parents she smiled and said, "I'll be right back with Ranma so don't wait up. Ok?" Seeing them nod their heads in an affirmative gesture Akane forged ahead into the darkness of the forest. 

***************************************************

As the figure ran through the dark forest occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if he had lost his pursuers he muttered to himself, Man! I gotta hide! I mean I thought it would be just a family outing I shoulda known better. 

Ranma finally stopped running and looked around the small clearing that had suddenly appeared. Sighing, he slowed his pace down to a walk thinking that he had finally lost them when no more than two minutes went by when he heard someone creeping up behind him. Turning around as fast as he could Ranma saw the shapely form of Shan-Pu hurtling towards him. Dodging as best as he could to avoid the glomp that he knew she was trying to ensnare him in. 

Then hearing someone else approaching from the left he glanced over his should to see Ryoga coming at him with his finger extended while yelling, RANMA! Because of you I've seen hell! Then his finger touched the ground and he yelled, Buksai Ten Ketsu! sending chunks of stinging earth in every direction. 

Hey man watch it! Ranma said while deflecting the projectiles, then he went on the offensive by launching a snap-kick to Ryoga's stomach. 

Ryoga, seeing the move leapt back as Ranma's foot whipped by missing him by a centimeter. Once Ranma had turned away enough to give Ryoga the few precious seconds he needed to commence his attack, he charged with an upper cut to the chin. Ranma somehow managed to block the punch and turned it into a throw.

As Ryoga flew through the air he could hear Ranma yelling at him, What do ya think you're doing man? I thought we cleared this up three months ago! 

Landing in a crouch Ryoga launched himself back towards his opponent. Oh we did clear it up Ranma, but I still can't let you toy with Akane's emotions. It's not right to be spending all this time with her alone and with no parental supervision at that! Ryoga screamed as he conveniently forgot about seeing Ranma's parents sitting by the campfire.

Ranma yelled as he dodged a chop to the neck, then jumped over a leg sweep. Just as he was about to attack Ryoga in return, he sensed movement on his right side this time. It was Shan-Pu, she had apparently recovered her balance and was trying to catch him while his attention was elsewhere. And Mu-Tsu stood off to the side waiting for his chance to attack.

  
Why can't those guys leave me alone for once? Ranma yelled at them as he backed away. 

  
Ranma spend time with Shan-Pu not kitchen destroyer? She told him as she maneuvered herself closer to her target. Then she jumped at him and managed to wrap her hand around his arm. This caused Ranma to become extremely nervous and he desperately tried to get loose before she could maneuver the rest of her body into her famous Amazon glomp. Ranma knew that if she managed to entangle him in that there would be only a few ways to get out of that. The first one he didn't even want to try because that would mean touching her breast. If he did that, Shan-Pu would think that he was accepting their laws and she would consider them fully married. He shuddered with revulsion at the thought of the word marriage. The second one wasn't an option either. If Akane saw him. . .

Spinning around, Ranma managed to detach her grip while his thoughts went in desperate circles. He had to get her to stop trying to latch on to him. He saw Ukyo out of the corner of his eye. She was watching the fight with interest. He saw her eyes widening and her mouth open to yell a warning, when several chains crossed his field of view no more than inches from his nose. He back-flipped away from them and landed behind Ryoga. The chains flew through the air and wrapped themselves around the lost boy. When feeling his weapons hit a target he pulled on them to see if he had caught Saotome. When he felt the resistance Mu-Tsu yanked hard trying to wrench his victim off his feet to where he could then fight and defeat him. 

I've got you now Saotome! he yelled at Ryoga as he thought he had caught Ranma. Ryoga started to get mad at the blind martial artist and started yelling at him but Mu-Tsu must have been deaf as well because he chose to ignore him. 

I'm not Ranma you idiot! It's me Ryoga! he yelled as he dodged a scimitar and a port-a-potty as they flew by. He almost didn't notice the kitchen sink that was coming from the ends of one of Mu-Tsu's chains. But just before it hit, Ryoga's danger sense kicked in and he dodged to the left. 

That's it! If you wanted to fight me you could just say so. And even if you didn't want to, you have no choice now! Ryoga yelled as he charged Mu-Tsu.

Mu-Tsu seeing his advisory charge him, smiled with anticipation but that smile disappeared when the fuzzy black hared blur got closer. He then noticed that this blurry image didn't have the characteristic pigtail that Mu-Tsu associated with Ranma. But one thing he did notice was the yellow and black blur on the figure's forehead. he thought to himself as he dodged an umbrella strike and backpedaled away from a spinning bandanna all the while yelling, Ryoga! I don't want to fight you! It's Saotome that I want to fight!

Too bad! You've gone and pissed me off now and I'm going to show you some manners. You shouldn't attack people when your not sure about who they really are! Ryoga screamed as he launched himself towards the blind martial artist with a jump-kick. Mu-Tsu dropped the swords on the ground and jumped to the left so that he could get clear of the chaos going on behind him with Ranma, Ukyo and Shan-Pu. This caused Ryoga to miss his intended target, but he recovered quickly and chased after Mu-Tsu.  
******************************************* 

  
Seeing that Ranma was finished fighting Ryoga, Shan-Pu started to make her way in his direction while he was distracted. Quietly so as not to alert her intended target, Shan-Pu crept up behind Ranma from the right side. But, as she latched onto him and tried pulling him further into one of her glomps she encountered a lot of resistance. She looked up and saw Ukyo latched onto Ranma's other arm.

Let go Ranma, Shan-Pu demanded as she tugged on the arm she was holding.

No way sugar! I won't let you get your hands on him this time! Ukyo replied as she tugged Ranma back towards herself.

Oh so spatula girl want Ranma all for self! Shan-Pu no let have. Ranma is Shan-Pu's, she said as she detached one hand and knocked Ukyo away to land on her rear.

Oh so that's how you want it sugar, well that's fine by me! Ukyo said as she got up and charged Shan-Pu with her battle spatula drawn and ready. Shan-Pu saw her coming, let go of Ranma's arm, pressed a pressure point in his back, causing his legs to give out on him, Ranma stay here and wait for Shan-Pu, she said and drew out her bonbori and met Ukyo in the middle of the clearing.

Ranma watched the battle as he cursed his rotten luck. First Akane gets hurt. Then the guys show up. Then I loose the use of my legs! I've gotta get outa here! he growled as he slowly started to drag himself out of the clearing only to be caught by one of Mu-Tsu's chains and dragged back into the fight. 

Come'on man! This isn't fair! I can't stand up right now, he yelled at both Ryoga and Mu-Tsu as he rolled to avoid an umbrella strike and a few knives.

Too bad Ranma! Now you have a handicap too! Mu-Tsu said as he threw a spear towards Ranma's head.

Ranma saw it and rolled. In mid roll he decided that if he couldn't use his legs to walk he might as well use them as a weapon. Ranma did a handstand and pivoted his lower body around. Knocking Mu-Tsu away, he hit a tree with enough force to kill a lesser man but this only knocked him unconscious due to all the times that Shan-Pu hit him on the head with her bonbori. Ryoga on the other hand was a different matter altogether since he was built like a tank. 

Ryoga if ya beat me up while I'm like this Akane'd never forgive you, Ranma said while balancing on his hands and avoiding the multiple kicks and punches coming his way. Ranma finally saw a way to get out of this mess and started twirling his lower body forcing Ryoga to back away towards the stream. Ryoga of course was too busy deflecting the whirlwind kicks that Ranma was throwing at him to notice the danger that he was in.

Ranma! I'll make sure you will behave honorably with Akane! Ryoga yelled as he ducked another kick, then backed up again. Only to feel instead of hard packed dirt his foot encountered something wet and cold. Before he could say anything more Ryoga became P-Chan. 

Bweeeee! Bukibwee bwwweeeee! Ryoga-buta said, cursing up a storm causing Ranma to wince every once in a while. After all the years that he had known his friends either quacking at him in duck or bweeing at him in piggish. Ranma had come to understand some of the more colorful curse words known to man and beast. 

Ranma's legs had started to tingle, which meant that he would be able to stand up soon. Glancing over towards Ukyo and Shan-Pu he noticed that Ukyo looked to be in worse shape than the Chinese Amazon did. Deciding to wait a little bit longer for his legs to recover Ranma watched the fight end with what he though was disastrous. Shan-Pu had won by a knock out and she was heading in his direction.

"Kuso!" Ranma muttered as he started to push himself backwards with every step Shan-Pu took. After a minute of this he finally was able to use his legs and jumped up as fast as he could. As he was about to bolt, he felt Shan-Pu latch onto him. "Ranma stay with Shan-Pu," she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a grip that was difficult to break, leaning up she whispered his name again and kissed him full on the lips.

Eyes widening in panic, Ranma tried to detach her from him when he heard a gasp and a voice that was all to familiar growling his name. "RANMAAAAAA!"

  
*********************************************************** 

As Akane slowly made her way through the forest she followed the obvious trail left by Ranma and the others. She paused for a minute to catch her breath and look around to see if she could listen for the faint sounds of fighting. There! Over to the left. Smiling, Akane continued to walk towards a clearing up ahead. As she entered the clearing she saw Ranma fighting with Mu-Tsu and Ryoga. Clearing her throat to get their attention Akane stepped further into the clearing and started walking towards them When Ranma finished fighting Mu-Tsu Akane turned her attention towards Shan-Pu and Ukyo who were going at it like a dog with a bone, So she missed Ryoga step into the stream and change into P-Chan. Sighing. Akane tried one more time to get their attention this time by yelling at them.

"Hey you guys! You have to stop this!" she yelled, but they just ignored her. Akane could feel her temper rising with each time they ignored her. Her cheek started to twitch with each step she took. Then she saw Shan-Pu defeat Ukyo and run towards Ranma and latch onto him. What she saw next made her gasp. Ranma was kissing Shan-Pu! Akane was mad. So mad here eyesight dimmed to a red hue and she could feel her breathing accelerate as if she had been running a marathon. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she started to feel something strange take hold of her.

  
Akane's thoughts ran in circles as she tried to calm herself down but something was wrong. "I have to try to get control of myself, Ranma isn't really kissing her! She's kissing him!" Akane thought to herself as her aurora flared around her. But, this time it wasn't the normal red color. It was a sickly purplish hue with pulsing flashes of green running through it. Akane had the urge to rip something to shreds. She could feel her hands curling into claws and she started to growl.

"Raannnnmaaaa!" Akane rumbled as she looked at the two people in front of her. She felt her control slipping on her tightly leashed yet mercurial temper. When she heard herself growling, she thought it sounded different, more like a cats than a human. Then all of a sudden the pain hit her like a Tsunami doubling her over onto her knees. That's when she began to hear the voice whispering in her head. 

"You are mine now! You will obey me and do as I wish!" the voice rumbled in thoughts making Akane shiver in fear. Marshaling her thoughts she mentally shouted at the voice "NO I will never obey you! Who are you?"

The voice replied, "I am now your master and you my slave!"

As Akane tried to stand again she was hit with another wave of pain sending her to her hands and knees. This wave was totally different from the one before. This pain centered in her bones. She could feel a strange sensation of her bones stretching and then there were a few popping noises as her bones shifted into a shape not her own. Akane held her scream back for as long as she could feel it trying to escape. She couldn't let anyone see her like this she thought as she started to crawl out of the clearing and made it into the bushes just as she let go.

"AhhhhhhhrrRrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaannwwwwwllllllllllllllll!!!!" Akane screamed in agony and gathered her thoughts one more time before she lost all concuss thought. "What are you doing to me!? What's happening?"

"I'm getting my revenge for what you did to me! But you were not the only one. When your transformation is complete you will loose everything that was ever precious to you. You will be lost to your friends and your family. The greatest revenge is what you will do for me! You will kill your fiancé! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the voice laughed demonically in her head. 

"NOooooooowwwwwllllll!!!" Akane screamed again, her last conscious thought was, Ranma I l Then every thing went dark as she lost conciseness.

  
***************************************

  
Ranma heard a growling noise in the background but couldn't get Shan-Pu to let go. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Akane fall to her knees then stand and fall again. Taking a closer look at her, Ranma saw her aurora pulsing a strange color. He saw her crawling slowly towards the bushes as if to escape the pain that she was obviously in. Then he heard her scream. It sent chills up and down his spine. Without conscious thought to the damage that he would do to Shan-Pu, Ranma swept her feet out from under her and hit her in the chest with an open palm strike, breaking her hold and ran in the direction that Akane had disappeared. As he got to the edge of the forest he hear one last scream that sounded like Akane but not. The scream took on a life of its own and began to sound like a cat howling.

Ranma shuddered in fear but forced himself to continue, "For Akane," he said as he walked into the forest. Turning his head to search for Akane or the cat thing, Ranma preyed that he found Akane first before that thing did. Suddenly, he saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye. Dashing over to the yellow object, Ranma reached down and lifted it up in his hands. "It's Akane's gi or what 's left of it. Hmm there's no blood. That's strange but its also good now I gotta find Akane," he said as he raised his head to search the shadows.

Nothing.

"Maybe if I go a little deeper, I might find her," he muttered as his heart gave a funny lurch and his stomach twisted in worry. "I know she'll be ok, she's strong as a gorilla," he whispered.

Standing, he continued on his way deeper into the forest. Five more minutes passed and he still hadn't found her. Ranma swallowed hard to rid himself of the lump in his throat and yelled her name in desperation, "AKANEEEEeeeeee! 

*****************************************************************


	11. Chapter 10

  
Chapter 10 

  
The shadow moved swiftly and silently through the underbrush as hunger and another urge compelled it onward. Barely a sound was heard except its slow quiet breathing. Every time a sound was made that it deemed too loud to its own ears the shadow froze blending into its surroundings. Lifting its enormous black head it sniffed the air for any hint of prey in the area. Its eyes flashed red in triumph as it located the sent of human prey, baring its fangs and snarling softly, the shadow loped towards its destination. 

Trees flew by as the shadow ran towards the scent. Suddenly it froze as the bushes seemingly parted in front of it to reveal a clearing with four humans standing in it. They seemed to be arguing but the shadow couldn't understand what those sounds meant. Moving silently and sticking to the darkest patches of forest, the enormous bulk of the shadow seemingly melted into the background as it stalked around the clearing. The only thing visible were its gleaming eyes that flashed red in the moonlight. 

Finally deeming itself in the right spot for a surprise attack it crouched down, watching with eyes narrowed in concentration, ears forward to catch any sound made by its prey. Then just before it burst from its cover, a strong command pushed itself into its mind freezing the shadow in its spot. Stay! Watch! Wait, The command screamed.

The shadow bared its fangs is silent displeasure as it tried to fight against the thing that held it still. But the shadow's meager will was no match for the dark force in its mind. As the force pushed against its mind, the shadow twitched in pain as it fought, but soon gave in when the pain became too much to bear. When the shadow looked up again it saw that the humans had disappeared.   
  
Growling to itself the shadow moved out into the clearing to be lit by the full moon. As the moon's rays kissed its furry hide, it revealed a fur coat as black as a midnight sky, corded muscles rippling with strength, fangs gleaming and red eyes flashed as a black panther as big as a horse stepped into view. 

************************************************************

Ukyo watched as Ranma ran off into the forest and she could faintly hear him calling Akane's name in the distance. Rolling to her feet, she pushed aside her aches and pains from the fight with Shan-Pu and decided to help him find Akane. Turning around she walked over to Mu-Tsu to see if he was awake yet. Just as she touched his shoulder, his eyes snapped open and he groaned in pain. 

Hey. Are you ok sugar? Ukyo asked him as he slowly sat up and shook his head to clear it.

Oh, I'm fine. Just have to wait for my headache to clear up. Don't worry about me Ukyo. This is nothing compared to what Shan-Pu hits me with. Usually when she hits me with those bonbori of hers, I'm out for over two hours. I figure its like the breaking point technique. I've just developed a harder head over the years, he said as he gave her a crooked smile.

That smile makes him look like a rake without his glasses on, Ukyo thought a bit dazedly. Blinking she quickly turned her head to the side so he couldn't he her blushing. Ukyo cleared her throat then continued. Mu-Tsu Akane's disappeared and Ranma has gone to find her but I think he's going to need some help, Ukyo said as she stood up and walked a few steps away. 

We need Shan-Pu and Ryoga to help search as well, Mu-Tsu said as he stood up and shook out his robes. Then he reached up to retrieve his glasses but when he brought them down over his nose, he found that both lenses were cracked. Sighing. Mu-Tsu threw the broken eyewear over his shoulder, reaching into his right sleeve with a look of concentration on his face, he felt around for another pair but couldn't seem to find it. 

Ukyo gave him a questioning look which didn't quite work because he couldn't see her face that well, so she asked, What are you doing?

Looking for another pair of glasses. I know I carry a few spares on me. I'm sure I packed four sets this morning, he replied with a frown forming on his face. 

, Do you need any help? Maybe its in the other sleeve, Ukyo suggested while she watched him pull out a yo yo, a safe, a sword, a knife, two pairs of pants, four shirts and a bicycle.

  
Ukyo watched, as the pile grew larger with every passing second. By the time he had emptied his right sleeve the pile reached up to her knees. She was about to lend a hand even if he didn't ask for one when he removed his hand from his right sleeve and started searching in the left one.

she said.

he replied in a distracted tone of voice as he shoved his arm further up the left sleeve of his robe up to the shoulder and stretched it while sticking his head in as well. 

Ukyo tried not to laugh at the sight of this, but it wasn't every day that you saw Mu-Tsu misplace something in his robes and practically have to climb inside one sleeve to find what he was looking for. 

Let me know if you need help finding your spare set of glasses, Ukyo said as she turned around without waiting to hear his answer and walked over to Shan-Pu. 

You ok sugar? Ukyo asked Shan-Pu as she stood up and started brushing off imaginary dirt from her clothing.

Shan-Pu is ok. But Airen push too too hard. Now Shan-Pu not be able to sit for week, she said as she switched from brushing off her clothes to rubbing her bruised posterior. Why Airen push Shan-Pu?

Well honey, Only one thing will get Ranma running like that. . .well maybe a few thingsone of them being, Ranma getting chased by all of us and the other is when Akane is in danger. You know she's not such a good Martial artist when compared to the rest of us. Besides she's like a magnet for trouble just like Ran-chan. She's always getting kidnapped, and frankly it's kinda getting a bit annoying, Ukyo replied as she wrinkled her nose and waved her right hand around to express how exasperated she was.

Aieya! Spatula girl right. Kitchen destroyer always get in trouble, it like curse! Shan-Pu exclaimed with wide eyes as she dusted herself off and walked over towards Ryoga-buta, who at the moment has a small camp stove set up heating some water to change back. Maybe that why Akane so violent? she murmured to herself.

Ryoga? Do you want to use the rest of the hot water in my thermos? Ukyo asked him as she continued on to say. I was saving it for some tea later, but you can use it now since it will be a while for that water to be warm enough for you to change back. When your finished dressing and Mu-Tsu has found his glasses, we should go and help Ranma-honey look for Akane, Ukyo said as she held out her thermos over the little black piglet.

Ryoga eyed the kettle then glanced over at Ukyo then back towards the kettle again before he bweed in resignation, turning around so the girls wouldn't get an eyeful he nodded his head in agreement. He felt the water hit then the tingle that signaled the transformation. Hastily grabbing his clothes, he pulled them on and turned around. Ryoga blushed nervously while trying to think of a way to apologize to Ukyo for his recent exposure. Finally he decided for the simple approach. Clearing his throat and twiddling his thumbs he said, Thanks Ukyo. It would have taken a lot longer for that water to heat up and I probably would have become food for whatever made that awful noise. Hey Shan-Pu, you have dirt on your neck.

  
Ukyo glanced over at Shan-Pu and noticed that the Amazon girl had a bruise on her chest, just below her neck. The bruise was in the shape of a hand print and Ukyo thought it might have been Ranma when he had broken Shan-Pu's hold on him to go and find Akane. She was pretty sure that was Akane who had screamed and the okonomiyaki chef was sure that this turn of events meant trouble. 

Ryoga, That's not dirt. It's a bruise from when Ranma pushed Shan-Pu away to go after Akane. I'm sure Ran-chan didn't mean to hurt Shan-Pu, he was probably desperate to get to Akane's side when he heard her scream, Ukyo pointed out as she motioned them to follow her over to where Mu-Tsu stood beside a huge pile of things that were apparently kept in his robes. 

Blinking in astonishment the three martial artists tried to keep their jaws from hitting the ground. Ryoga had an overwhelming urge to ask for a drink, just to see if Mu-Tsu could fit a refrigerator in his robes. So he did. Hey umMu-Tsu, do you have any cola or juice?

Mu-Tsu, who had half of his body inserted into one sleeve of his robe replied in a muffled voice, Yeah I do, hold on a second Ryoga, I'm looking for my glasses but I packed so much this morning I can't seem to find them.geez its dark in heremaybe a light

As the three stared at the blind martial artist they suddenly saw a light erupt from his sleeve, then they heard the sound of a door opening. A few seconds later Mu-Tsu's hand emerged from the depths of his robe to absently hand Ryoga a coke. 

Aha! Here they are! Mu-Tsu exclaimed and withdrew his hand to plunge it back into his robes. Then the three heard him muttering to himself. Now why did I put them in the fridge?

Shan-Pu moved a little bit closer to Ukyo and laid her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered in Ukyo's ear while her eyes scanned the ground, looking for the direction that Akane had gone in. "Aieya, Shan-Pu hoped duck boy not find glasses until next week. Now Shan-Pu have to find new hiding place to put duck boy's glasses," she said in an annoyed tone of voice. 

Ukyo turned her head to glance at the amazon in amusement and asked, "Has he been a little bit more annoying than usual?"

"Spatula girl have no idea what Shan-Pu go through! For week Mu-Tsu keep trying to grab Shan-Pu...but that great grandmother fault when she drop love potion...stupid Mu-Tsu was one it hit and he see Shan-Pu first. It was worse than Azusa when she see new toy!" she said while giving a shudder of revulsion to illustrate her point. Shan-Pu remembered the one time that Azusa had gotten a-hold of her when she was in her cursed form and didn't want to repeat the experience. She noticed that Ukyo had the same look in her eyes as if she had had a run in with Azusa Shitori and didn't want a repeat performance.

Glancing back at both Ryoga and Mu-Tsu, Ukyo cleared her throat and announced her plan. "Ok guys, here it is, plain and simple. Apparently something happened to Akane and Ranma has gone off into the forest to save her. I'm going to help Ranma search for her. We all heard that scream and it didn't sound human. So are you going to help or not because I would really like for you to help. I have a really bad feeling about what's out there," Ukyo said as she glanced at each of her friends noting their individual expressions as they thought about what she had said.

"I'll definitely help look for Akane! She's my friend and she has been very kind to me when all of you were off chasing Ranma," Mu-Tsu said as he put on a new set of glasses and started picking up the pile of weapons at his feet and put them away.

"Shan-Pu no want to look for kitchen-destroyer. Law say that obstacle is for killing and she is obstacle!" she said as she folded her arms over her ample chest and turned her back to stare out into the woods.

"SHAMPOO! That's not nice! You know Akane's been a good friend when you're not trying to get Ranma for yourself! She may not be very good in certain things but she is very generous with those she cares about. You're going to come and help us look for her and that's final!" Ukyo yelled as she made a chopping motion with her hand in a gesture that signaled the end of the conversation. 

"Yeah! You should be ashamed of yourself! She helped you at Phoenix mountain and you turn your back on her! I'm sure Ku-Lon would be very disappointed in you. She would want you to help Akane if she were in trouble and believe me, I think she's in a lot of trouble," Ryoga stated as he glared at the Amazon.  
  
Shan-Pu knew that they couldn't see the expression on her face as she worried her lower lip and felt like the lowest of the low. She hunched her shoulders and sighed. "Fine...Shan-Pu go. You is right, but when get Akane back Shan-Pu try again for Airen."

"Good lets go! We have to catch up to Ranma and help him search," Ukyo said as she raced out of the clearing in the direction that Ranma had gone, with the others not too far behind her as she muttered under her breath, "Hold on Ran-chan the calvary is coming. We're going to help you find Akane if it's the last thing we do." 

  
*****************************************************************

As her words drifted off into the dark forest carried by a strong wind, to reach the ears of a being that grinned in dark delight when it heard them. "Oh it will be...it will be," it whispered to the empty air and chuckled evilly. Now was the time of his revenge and nothing, NOTHING would bar its way. Not heaven or hell would block its path. The others will die either by his servant's claws or by his own. But killing her! It would be a great pleasure once he was done toying with her. After all, fear and terror was one of the most delicious meals that he could feed off of. And when his servant brought him the others, the boy would follow. "Only then will I release my hold on her mind and break the barrier blocking the memories. It will give me so much pleasure to watch as the memories fade and she becomes what she truly is! HaHaHahahahahahahaha!" The demon laughed in delight as it watched through its servant's eyes. 

  
*****************************************************************

  
His breath rasped through his lungs as he ran through the forest. His legs felt like rubber, but he still ran onward. Nothing would make him give up so easily since he had fought so hard to win her back. He couldn't loose her again, if he did he had a feeling that it would kill him, kill his heart and that what he had done at Jusendo would be like a walk in the park compared to what he will do if he lost her again. Pausing for a minute, hand on his legs gasping for enough breath to call her name again Ranma contemplated a life without Akane and found that it would be a bleak one. Shaking his head to rid himself of that thought he took a deep breath and called her name again. "AKAANEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME PLEASE!"

He strained his ears to hear the faintest of sound but he couldn't hear a reply. Not even a groaning response to answer his call. He didn't like the aurora that had surrounded her earlier in the clearing. "That shadow must have done something to her!" he exclaimed as he stood straight once again and started moving further into the forest. Ranma had no fear that he would get lost. After all the years on the road with his father, he had learned many skills and tracking was one of them. As he forged onward the night sky took on a sinister appearance as the stars seemingly vanished. Ranma stopped walking and stood still as a statue as his danger sense prickled up and down his spine. Scanning the dark forest for anything that could be a threat he searched the deepest recesses of blackness but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. But that was the one thing that kept him on guard. Ranma knew that he attracted things that were far from ordinary. "Take that cursed pair of swords that I had to destroy after that stupid Kuno had gotten hold of them and then they possessed him," he muttered quietly as he continue to keep his guard up. 

As he turned to the left he heard rustling in the bushes off to his right. Faster than a normal person could blink Ranma jumped straight up into the branches of a tree and crouched, waiting for whatever had made the noise to show itself. The bushes rustled faster and were pushed aside before something emerged from them, but what emerged was something that made him breathe easier as he recognized them. It was Ryoga, Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu. 

Ranma jumped down from his perch and landed lightly in front of his friends and noticed that they all jumped like scared rabbits and that they kept looking over their shoulders as if something was going to attack them. Then Ranma noticed that their clothing had tears in it. Four horizontal slashes ran along side of each other like it was made by an animal. That's when he counted heads and realized that Ukyo was missing. "Hey where's Ukyo? What happened guys? What attacked you?" he asked them as he looked in the direction that they had come from with a worried expression on his face.

  
Ryoga spoke up first since he was used to this kind of thing on his travels but it didn't make it any easier to say. Gulping and taking a deep breath he began telling the events of what had happened up to the point of when they had found each other. "Ranma, we were all coming to help you look for Akane and everything was fine until we got into the darkest part of the forest when we heard Ukyo scream. 

Flashback

Ryoga ran to see what all the noise was about and saw Ukyo lying on the ground. She was unconscious. He looked around to see what scared her. But all he could see was a dark flash of movement, then a blur of claws inches from his chest that ripped through his shirt. Then the pain hit, he looked down and saw four slashes through the holes of his shirt. Recovering quickly, he noticed that Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu had them as well. By the time he turned to where Ukyo had be lying on the ground... s...she was gone.

End Flashback

"Yeah, but that's not all Saotome," Mu-Tsu said as he stared at a Shan-Pu. Shan-Pu grabbed his arms and turned him in the right direction all the while muttering in mandarin about how Mu-Tsu should get his eyes fixed or get stronger glasses. "After about another hour of walking, the thing came back, Mu-Tsu said.

Resume Flashback

The shadow crept back towards the area that it had last seen its prey. Its master had been pleased with the first one it had brought, but had demanded another to satisfy its hunger. So she had returned intent of grabbing the other female to bring back for her master. Suddenly she stopped, crouched and observed their activity as they walked through the forest searching for something. Creeping closer, the shadow spotted the female falling behind. Easy prey, it thought as it inched closer while blending into the darkness and waited.

Shan-Pu paused as she thought she heard something. Slowing, she nervously glanced around herself, trying to spot what had made that noise. Turning, Shan-Pu said to the boys, Must be careful when it come back. So keep on guard, ok?

Mu-Tsu turned to reply and froze as he spotted a darker shape in the bushes. Shan-Pu couldn't see it with her back turned towards it. Mu-Tsu took a deep breath and shouted, Shan-Pu look ou Then it sprang. Bursting from the bushes like lightning, intent on its target, never wavering as both Ryoga and the blind marital artist threw their weapons at it and missed. 

Shan-Pu heard him shout, her warrior trained body reacted without thought as she jumped out of the shadows path and landed heavily on her side. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and searched the shadows for a hint of where the next attack would come from. Then spotting some movement to the left she barely had time to dodge before the shadow came again. 

This time both Mu-Tsu and Ryoga were ready for it. Utilizing all of their skills as martial artists, they threw their weapons just as the shadow entered the clearing. Just when their weapon left their hands they were ready to throw another, but they saw it wasn't necessary as the shadow stumbled roaring in pain. 

Quickly before it could get away, Mu-Tsu and Ryoga jumped onto its back trying to pin it down. Unfortunately, they misjudged its strength as the shadow bucked to loosen their grip, then it spun hard to the left, flinging them off and into the air, to land hard against the ground. Giving them a nasty glare, the shadow hissed, then disappeared into the bushes.   
  
End Flashback 

I'm telling you Ranma, it wasn't human," Mu-Tsu said as he finished his tale.

  
"Airen," Shan-Pu spoke up to get his attention. As Ranma looked at her he noticed that she had a scared look on her face as she spoke again. "This not normal creature. This something that grandmother say is controlled by other thing. Its eyes were red and glowed with fire of underworld."

"We gotta save both Ukyo and Akane! This thing is probably what shredded Akane's gi," he said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out the remains to show them what was left of it. I have a feeling that if we find the thing that took Ukyo we will find Akane too. Come on lets go!"

"But Ranma we don't know where to start looking!" Ryoga said as he stared at the pigtailed boy.

"No problem man! If ya wounded it and it's bleeding, I can track it," Ranma replied as he started walking back the way the three had come. They looked into each other's eyes, shrugged and followed their leader because they knew that in situations like this, Ranma always came through. He never lost because he never gave up.

**********************************************************  
  
As the four disappeared into the bush, a pair of glowing red eyes watched them from the tallest tree nearest to the tree that Ranma had been in moments before. It bared its fangs and hissed as it shook its head as if it fought whatever was compelling it to obey. For the briefest of an instant the eyes flickered from red to honey brown and a memory burst through the cat's mind as it stared at the pig-tailed boy. Running after him as he ran on top of a metal thing. A branch? she thought puzzled. Of the pig-tailed boy, turning around and smiling in its direction. The cat remembered yelling at the boy. Wait, how can I yell at a human? I'm not human, or was I? I'm so confused, the cat thought to itself as it growled.

As the demon sensed its control weakening it clamped down harder and pushed the memories to a far off corner of the cat's mind. As the memories were locked away, the cat's eyes flickered back to red again as the demon regained control of its servant. Follow them my pet. Lead them on a merry chase and bring them to me! The voice boomed in the panther's mind. The panther stretched as it stood, then jumped lithely down from the branches and followed at a leisurely pace. After all, its master was pleased that it had brought it a meal that would last for days before he consumed it in body as well as in soul. 

***************************************************************** 

  
Ranma searched the ground in ever widening circles for any sign of blood. On his fourth pass he located a few spatters on a rock not two inches from his foot. I found it! Now we gotta find the creature. Lets go guys, follow me but stay back a bit and don't crowd me ok? he said as he began to walk off to the left where he saw another drop and a broken twig that indicated that the creature passed this way. 

After twenty minutes of following the trail in a straight line, it veered off in two different directions. One looked like it went towards the mountain and the other looked like it went off into the forest. Choosing the one that headed towards the mountain, Ranma forged onward. As the shrubs began to thicken and make the surrounding area under the canopy darker, Ranma began to feel like they were being watched. No more like being stalked. Hey guysDo you feel that? he asked the others while letting his eyes roam for anything that seemed out of place.

Now that you mention itI'm a bit uneasy. It feels like we're being followed, Ryoga said as he joined the pigtailed boy in scanning the area.

I'll have to agree with you guys. But since I can't see so well, my hearing makes up the difference. I do hear some faint rustling in the bushes and something that sound like growling, Mu-Tsu said as he cocked his head to the side and reached into his robes for a weapon. He wanted something to keep that thing as far away from him as possible. Maybe, one of the chains with the spikes on the ends. But if it got too close, one of his spears with the blades on both ends would be a good deterrent.

As Mu-Tsu pulled out the chains, there was a brief flash of darkness, movement that shouldn't be there. Then it was gone. 

Shan-Pu said as she saw the same thing that Mu-Tsu did and pointed to the spot where she saw it last. What that?

Where? What did ya see Shan-Pu? Ranma asked as his eyes followed the direction that her finger was pointing in. Squinting to get a better look, Ranma took a step forward then froze when he heard a branch snap off to the left. He knew that they hadn't broken it, it had to be something else. Come on guys lets go see what made that branch snap, he said as he glanced around himself meeting everyone's gaze.

What! Are you crazy? You heard what Mu-Tsu said. There's something dangerous out there! Ryoga exclaimed as he met Ranma's gaze while pointing towards the bushes from where the sound had come from. 

We gotta follow it in order to find Akane and Ukyo! Ya got a better idea P-chan? Ranma asked the lost boy.

Shut up Ranma! Don't call me that! Ryoga yelled as he took a threatening step closer towards his sometimes rival.

Sorry man, force of habit. I'm just worried about Akane and Ukyo, he said while grinning sheepishly. As he opened his mouth to continue the conversation, another twig snapped, closer this time and definitely louder. It came from behind them. It was like the thing, whatever it was, was stalking them and slowly circling around them to hit them from behind. The tiny hairs on the back of Ranma's neck stood up. Tensing his muscles and scanning the darkness, Ranma whispered quietly to his friends. Hey didja hear that or was it my imagination. 

Aieya! Shan-Pu hear it, she said while looking over her shoulder and turned around to where the noise had originated, from the darkness she could see two red eyes emerge. The rest of the body wasn't visible due to the darkness of the forest. Ranma! It here! Shan-Pu said while she started to back away. Ryoga and Mu-Tsu turned their attention to where she was pointing and saw the same thing that she did. Gulping in fear they slowly began backing away from the thing. 

  
Huh? What? Where? Ranma asked as he continued to look about him and then looked in the direction that Shan-Pu was pointing. The beast blended in so well he couldn't make it out but the one thing that he was able to sense coming from it was that it exuded an aurora of fear. It pushed at his mind trying to get through and control his deepest fears. Ranma didn't want to go cat right now, because if he did, he would never be able to look for Akane. 

Ranma could feel a drop of sweat run down the back of his neck. He began to back up; step by unwilling step as the thing got closer. Man that thing is big! he whispered as he took another step back. Then it moved, faster than he could blink, but not as fast as he could move. Jumping clear of the shadow, Ranma turned and ran as the impulse to flee overtook him. 

Ryoga, Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu had been overpowered by the aurora that the shadow exuded and had run away just seconds before Ranma had started to run. Every time the Nerima gang tried to veer off in another direction, the shadow jumped into their path, blocking the way. This sent them off in the direction the beast wanted them to go. It wasn't long before they emerged into a clearing that looked vaguely familiar to Ranma but he couldn't place it. 

  
Where are we Saotome? Mu-Tsu asked as he looked around the clearing.  
  
Yeah, I don't recognize this place as being anywhere near your campsite Ranma, Ryoga said while scratching the back of he head in puzzlement.

What you taking? You always get lost so you no know where you is! Shan-Pu yelled while she punched Ryoga in the arm.

I don't know, but this place looks familiar to me. I'm sure I've seen that cave before. But I don't remember when, Ranma said as he looked around the clearing. 

Then spotting something that looked to him like a battle spatula lying across a body on a boulder near the cave. Ranma pointed this out to the others as took a few steps closer and yelled, Hey there's Ukyo!

Ranma look at her! There's something wrong with her. Look how limp she is. Its like she's been drained of all of her strength, Ryoga said while he took a good look at the okonomiyaki chef.  
  
I must agree with Ryoga on this one Saotome, Mu-Tsu said as he placed a restraining hand on Ranma's shoulder.

Shan-Pu think Mu-Tsu is right. Ranma no go any closer, what ever control that shadow is somewhere nearby, she said as she backed away from the boulder where Ukyo was lying on. She only got a few steps away when a terrifying sound ripped through the clearing. 

Then from the shadows emerged the biggest panther that the gang had ever seen. It moved like a wraith, every step it took produced not a sound. Its eyes glowed red in the moonlight, making it seem sinister in appearance. As it stalked closer, they could see how powerful it was by the outline of its muscles through its fur. Their gaze moved towards its mouth where they knew its teeth lay. The panther opened its mouth and hissed angrily, baring its four inch long fangs for all to see as it stepped forward once again, tail lashing in anticipation of a kill. 

Ranma's whole body froze when he heard that sound. The only thing he was capable of moving was his neck as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see what he knew would be there but profusely denied that it could be there. After all cats that big don't exist in Japan. They only had them in zoo's 

Ack! C-C-C-CAT! he screamed then started to back away at a faster pace, while his whole body shivered in suppressed terror. Distracted by the movement, the panther turned its hungry gaze towards the object that had caught its attention. Crouching low, it stalked towards Ranma with its feral gaze locked into his. Teeth chattering in fear, Ranma backed up a step for every step the panther took, thus maintaining a steady distance between himself and one of his deepest fears. Ranma's breathing accelerated as his fear started to slowly overtake his mind, but he struggled to maintain his sanity with an iron will not unlike Akane's stubbornness. 

The panther hissed again and lunged forward with inhuman speed, this time Ranma barely managed to avoid the claws of the beast as the paw passed inches from his stomach. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out against the constant mental stress of trying to hold his slipping sanity. Ranma knew that if any more pressure were to be exerted on his mind, he would loose himself, loose Akane, and ultimately everyone would loose their lives. No one was safe if he went into the catfist because only Akane could calm him, and Akane wasn't here.

"Ranma! Look out!" Ryoga yelled as he watched the deadly dance occur in front of him not more that a few yards away. He was amazed at Ranma's strength of mind because usually all it took to send him into the cat fist would be a housecat or a kitten. But Ranma was seemingly able to keep hold of his mind if only to save Akane.

During Ranma's brief distraction, the panther saw its opportunity to pounce and tackled Ranma to the forest floor, pinning him and knocking the breath from his lungs. The panther bent its head, opening its jaws to make the killing bite. "Aaaaaaaaa...g..get offa me!" Ranma screamed, raising his arms to hold the cat away while his eyes widened to the point where Ryoga could only see the whites and hardly any pupil. The panther paused in mid-bite as a familiar scent reached its nostrils, growling low in its throat, it backed away as the Demon's hold on its mind began to waiver. The cats will became stronger as its instinct for a mate began to make itself known. As the panther backed away, a ray of moonlight bounced off of an object on its neck causing it to reflect the light for a brief instant.

A flash of something silver caught Ranma's attention, it came from somewhere near the feline's neck. His face drained of all color when he glanced at the object hanging around the animal's neck. It was the pendent that he had hung around Akane's neck just this morning. he whispered quietly.

Then he tried again, more confidently this time as the panther paused, and cocked its head to the side to listen better. Ranma then noticed that the eyes flickered in color so quickly that he was amazed that he'd noticed. So he cleared his throat once again and called her name again. Akane it's me RanmaYa remember me don't you?

Ranma that's not Akane! Ryoga whispered harshly as he backed away again.

Shut up Ryoga! That's Akane alright, he said while he didn't take his eyes off of her.

How do you know that, Saotome? Mu-Tsu asked him as he reached into his sleeves for a bag of sleeping powder.

Yes, how Ranma know it kitchen destroyer? Shan-Pu asked as she shifted her gaze in Ranma's direction and back to the cat. 

I know because of that pendent around its neck. I gave it to Akane this morning and she hasn't taken it off since. She was wearing it during the fight earlier just before she ran away, Ranma said in despair. Then he focused his full attention back to the panther as he heard the panther hiss in agitation.

The panther shook its head violently as the buzzing in its head brought forth a vague thought. It was hard to grasp but the panther reached out with mental claws and grasped at it desperately. Familiar thing, is friend, is

As the panther heard the name whispered so quietly, but not quiet enough so that it couldn't hear them. Its eyes changed to a warm honey brown and it tried to talk but the only thing that came out of its throat was a rumbling growl that sounded like his name, but Ranma wasn't sure. 

  
Akane who did this to you! he asked her as he took a step closer only to freeze when he heard the chilling laughter echo through the forest. A voice answered him in a tone that sent extreme terror racing down his spine, but it was a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time. Wait a minute, how can I recognize that voice if I've never heard it before, Ranma asked himself as he searched the area for the speaker. 

That is because you were with the one who helped trap me in this cave Tenma or should I call you Ranma now? the voice growled from the shadows of the cave and as it stepped into the moonlight. All the blood in Ranma's body seemed to freeze as he saw the thing that had transformed Akane.

****************************************************************


	12. 11

Chapter 11 

That is because you were with the one who helped her trap me in this cave Tenma," The demon said as it lifted its huge paw and pointed at the now transformed Akane. "Or should I call you Ranma now? the voice growled. All the blood in Ranma's body seemed to freeze as the thing, a demon stepped into view. The only thought that came forth was, "Oh SHIT!" 

  
"Oh kami" Ryoga whispered as he beheld the sight before him. The demon's body and features were somewhat catlike, the claws the creature sported were two feet long, and the tail had pointed barbed structures that oozed a green acidic substance. As the stuff struck the ground it left smoking craters. The most startling feature on the demon was its size. The thing was as big as a house. Ryoga swallowed nervously, reached for his battle umbrella  
to prepare for the fight of his life.

Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu gazed at the creature and started to pray in their native tongue. They remembered a tale told by their village elders of a demon lord that had almost destroyed the world. They remembered how it had almost annihilated the whole continent of China before it was banished back to the Realm of Demons, and this they remembered was before their time, before the time of the Amazon nation's existence. Most of all, they remembered the tales told of the children who had disappeared and were never seen again. Marshaling their courage and suppressing their emotions, the two Amazon warriors readied themselves for a battle that they knew that it just might be a battle to the death. . .their death. 

Ranma stood frozen as he gazed at the demon that stood before him. Then he glanced in the direction that the demon was pointing and gazed at Akane who was now transformed into a cat. Ranma gazed into her eyes trying to get a hint of recognition, anything that would let him know that she was conscious and in control of her actions. He tried to see if she still had a human personality and not that of a cat. Nothing but a faint glimmer existed within the depths of her eyes. Eyes that constantly flickered in color as an inner battle was being waged. 

Ranma decided to help her by giving her some encouragement. "You can do it Akane! Its me Ranma! You can beat it!" he called to her as he reached out his shaking hand to coax her closer. Akane-cat gazed at his hand and took a hesitant step closer as she growled a warning for him not to make any sudden moves. Ranma turned his attention back towards the demon and yelled, "What did you do to her?"

"I have begun the first half of my revenge upon you and yours. The first half is already almost fully complete. When I release my control of the barrier on Akane's mind after she kills your friends. She will slowly loose her humanity and become the cat that she is now. With her humanity gone I will be free to rule the Earth as I almost had done at the beginning of time. No one will oppose me after you are dead," the demon said darkly as it took a threatening step closer to Ranma and raised its clawed limb in preparation to decapitate the pig-tailed boy.

Akane-cat hissed threateningly at the demon, taking a step closer to Ranma as her instincts to protect made itself known. "Mate...in danger...must protect...Rannn..ma" she thought as she stepped in front of Ranma and crouched, bunching her muscles-ready at a moments notice to attack or defend.   
  
"Ah. Now it seams the kitten has claws, but you are not going to break my hold on you so easily my pet." the demon said as it locked its gaze with Akane-cat's, entering her mind it took control once again. This happened in a split second, but didn't go unnoticed by the Nerima gang.

  
Akane-cat's eyes flickered to red again and this time they didn't change back. Relaxing from her defensive stance she turned around and faced her would be rescuers and roared a challenge before she charged. This time she headed straight for Ryoga and tried to disembowel him with one swipe of her paw. Ryoga said as he raised his battle umbrella and blocked it at the last instant. The force of the blow tumbled him to the ground. As Akane-cat soared over the lost boy, Ryoga used her forward momentum to his advantage and kicked her so that she tumbled end over end to smash against a boulder with enough force to knock out a bull. Unfortunately for Ryoga, Akane was no normal cat. She was partially a product of magic and therefore more resistant to damage.

Ryoga! Are you ok man? Ranma called to his friend as he watched them through the corner of his eye while still keeping most of his attention on the demon as it crouched in preparation to attack.

I'm fine Ranma! Butwhat about Akane? I don't want to hurt her! Ryoga yelled back as he struggled to his feet.

Ryoga, Akane is no longer in control of her body right now. It's the Demon who has her in his control. We need to defeat the demon in order to free her, and when the demon is defeated, I think Akane will be able to change back, Mu-Tsu said as he slowly made his way over to Akane as she stood back up on unsteady legs. 

Mu-Tsu is right. Shan-Pu think this only way to get kitchen destroyer back to old self. Ryoga go help Ranma take care of demon while Shan-Pu and Mu-Tsu try distract Akane-cat, she said as she slowly circled to the other side of Akane.

Ok Shan-Pu, got it, Ryoga said as he inched over to Ranma's side. As Ryoga got within five feet of the pig-tailed boy, he could hear the demon start to laugh as if it was amused by what they were saying. 

.You think that by defeating me that your friend will change back to a human?! the demon roared as it bared its fangs in a parity of a smile. If you defeat me and manage to banish or kill me, she will remain as she is now. She will be humanly conscious once again, but as time passes, she will loose herself and become more animal than human. There is only one way for her to change back and you!-- the demon gloated as it turned its gaze towards the pig-tailed boy-won't be able to do it, since you can't even admit it to yourself. Your fear and your denial work against you! 

YOU ARE DEAD! Ranma yelled in controlled anger as he powered up his ki. As his ki built in strength, the others could feel the wind start to pick up as well as a red aurora around his body. The demon wasn't impressed by the display of power but it also didn't give the pig-tailed boy enough time to fully power up. Snapping its tail around, the demon tried to impale Ranma on its poison spines. Ranma sensed the attack and jumped straight up to avoid its tail. At the height of his jump he released the built up ki in one massive blast. MOKO TAKABISHA! he yelled as the ki ball left his hands and raced towards its target. As it neared the demon's position, the demon didn't move or even blink as it casually lifted one massive paw and batted it away like a kitten would play with a ball of yarn. 

Feh! Is that all you've got human? You are just another weak human only fit to feed on. Oh well, I had hoped that you would let me have a little fun before I killed you, the demon said in a disgusted tone of voice before it sucked in a breath of air and spat a glob of acid right at Ranma's face. 

Ryoga saw that Ranma couldn't avoid whatever the demon spat at him because he was still coming down from his jump, so he opened his umbrella and threw it to intercept. Ranma noticed what the lost boy had done and smiled as he quickly tried to think of another way to defeat the demon. Thanks Ryoga! he yelled as he finally landed a few yards away. 

  
Don't mention it! Ryoga replied as he dodged to avoid a flying spike from the tail of the demon. Grabbing a few bandanas, Ryoga twirled them to build up enough speed while infusing them with his ki to make them sharp as knives. When they started to make a low buzzing sound, Ryoga knew they were ready, he threw them all at once. As they left his hand, the bandanas spread out to cover more ground but flew exactly where the lost boy wanted them to go. The demon dodged the first one but failed to avoid the other two and roared in pain as the bandanas cut into its flanks deep enough to draw blood and show the bone underneath the skin. 

You die first human! the demon roared as it quickly turned towards Ryoga and swiped its paw across Ryoga's stomach, sending the lost boy flying high into the air to disappear into the bushes. Ranma saw Ryoga get hit and go flying into the bushes. Noooo! Ryoga! 

***************************************************************

They were trying to circle her, to trap her in-between them. But they wouldn't find their prey so easily caught the demon-controlled Akane-cat thought as it eyed the two humans as they neared. In one swift motion she scraped her paw along the ground, kicking up dirt to send it flying into the eyes of the one in white. Not pausing to see if her attack had any affected, she turned and tried to knock the legs out from the other one, the one that smelled like a female. Roaring in challenge, Akane-cat charged once again missing by centimeters, as Shan-Pu jumped out of the way. 

"Arrrg!" Mu-Tsu yelled as the dirt hit its target. Luckily the male Amazon had been practicing blind fighting for quite some time since he knew that he couldn't always depend on his site. Reaching into his robes once again he pulled out a length of chain, coating the end liberally in sleeping powder. Raising his arm he twirled the chain and let it fly straight at Akane-cat hoping that it would hit its target without hurting her much. Mu-Tsu didn't want to kill Akane since she was a good friend but he wasn't against knocking her out. 

Sensing danger from the other Amazon, Akane-cat leaped to the side as the chains passed through the spot where she had been and rebounded off of the boulder. This took Mu-Tsu by surprise as she slammed into him with enough force to stun. Mu-Tsu knew how to take hits, so he only lost a bit of air as they hit. But unfortunately the rebound of their two bodies flung him high up into the air. This left Akane-cat enough time to turn her attention back towards Shan-Pu. 

Shan-Pu tensed her body; ready to attack or avoid anything that Akane could throw at her. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as Akane-cat stalked closer with a look in her eyes that said that this time she would kill. Shan-Pu flipped to avoid a claw swipe aimed at her belly. Then bringing her bonbori into play she slammed them down on the limb as it made another try to remove her innards. 

Akane-cat hissed in anger as each attack missed its intended target. Then in pain as the bonbori hit hard enough to crack bone. Roaring once again Akane-cat feinted a claw swipe to make Shan-Pu leap into the air. As Shan-Pu leaped she realized a few seconds too late that it was a trick as she saw Akane-cat leap to meet her in the air with claws outstretched and mouth agape. 

  
Seeing her death heading straight for her, Shan-Pu screamed out the only name she could think of. "Mu-Tsu!" Then Shan-Pu and Akane-cat collided in mid air. Claws raking one arm, teeth flashing as they reflected the moonlight, Akane-cat moved in for the killing bite as they soared through the air to slam into the ground. Rolling, each fought to be the victor. One fought to save her life while the other to kill. As they rolled to a stop Shan-Pu on the bottom, arms outstretched and grasping Akane-cat's neck to keep her deadly teeth away from her neck Shan-Pu began to panic as her wounded arm began to give out. Closer and closer Akane-cat's deadly teeth neared Shan-Pu's throat, her breath   
hot as she opened her mouth wider to engulf the Amazon girl's neck to end her life. 

"M...MU-TSU!" Shan-Pu screamed once again only this time loud enough to reach the Amazon male and bring him back to consciousness. Shan-Pu felt the saliva drip onto her throat and lifted a leg to kick Akane-cat's underbelly hard enough to knock the breath out of her but apparently not enough to throw her off. Akane-cat roared in pain, then eyes narrowing in extreme anger she raised a hind paw to rake it down the amazons legs, but she was knocked off by a weighted chain that wrapped itself around her body as she rolled a few feet away. The chain was followed by a makeshift bomb, exploding the sleeping gas as Mu-Tsu threw it into her face, knocking her out cold. 

"S...Shan-Pu! Are you all right? You're bleeding! Here let me bandage that for you," Mu-Tsu said as he examined her wounds after checking to make sure that Akane was unconscious and no longer a threat. 

"Shan-Pu fine Mu-Tsu, is only scratch. It will heal after great grandmother give salve so Shan-Pu no have scars," she said even as she held out her arm to be bandaged. "How you get Akane knocked out?" she asked the blind martial artist as he wrapped her arm.

"I used a sleeping gas bomb," Mu-Tsu replied as he tied off the end of the bandage and stood up. Turning one more time towards where Akane lay, Mu-Tsu said, "We better hurry and go help Ranma defeat that demon before Akane wakes up. If the demon isn't defeated by that time, we will have to watch our backs for two attackers instead of one."   
  
Holding out his hand Mu-Tsu grasped her hand and helped her stand. "Shan-Pu thank you Mu-Tsu for saving Shan-Pu. We go now to help Ranma," she said as she stood and glanced towards the fight that raged on over by the cave. The amazon gasped as she saw Ryoga get hit and fly into the bushes. She didn't think that he was hurt too badly since she didn't see any blood splatter as he landed, but from the force of that one blow Shan-Pu knew that the lost boy was out of the fight. Getting Mu-Tsu's attention, she motioned for them to hurry and help Ranma. Nodding his head in understanding, Mu-Tsu took off in the direction of the fight with Shan-Pu two steps behind.

****************************************************************

  
Ranma watched in stunned horror as Ryoga, his longtime friend and rival got clawed across the stomach with enough force to sever a normal human in half. Ryoga had noticed the coming blow and managed to twist out of the way just a second before impact. Barely managing to avoid having his guts spilled all over the ground. Unfortunately for Ryoga the force of the blow knocked him into the air and out of site. Ranma saw all of this but had failed to see Ryoga twist a fraction of a hair away from the lethal claws, and having his guts spilled onto the forest floor. The pig-tailed boy watched, as Ryoga flew at an alarming rate of speed out of the clearing and disappear into the woods. 

Assuming the worst had happened to his friend. Ranma turned his attention back to the threat standing in front of him. Growling low under his breath, Ranma glared at the demon as he assumed a ready stance. "First Akane, then Ukyo and now Ryoga! I'll kill you for what you've done!" he said as his voice rose a notch with every name he spoke until he was yelling at the demon. "You won't get away with this! I'll make sure of it!"

The demon turned his attention back towards the pig-tailed boy and casually lifted his paw to lick away the blood from his claws while feigning disinterest. As it finished cleaning its claws, the demon casually flexed its massive paw to display the nine-inch razor sharp weapon for Ranma's inspection. Glancing up from its ministrations the demon spoke in a disinterested tone of voice meant to fool the pig-tailed boy. "If you wish to defeat me, than come human, come try and kill me." Then taking a step closer towards Ranma, the demon crouched, tail lashing back and forth, ready to throw its poison spikes or acid from its appendage. 

Narrowing its eyes the demon started to circle Ranma slowly. "I think you will find that I am not that easy to kill. For as you will be trying to free your friend, I on the other hand will be trying to kill you...I think I will toy with you a bit to make it more...interesting," the demon said just before it moved with blinding speed towards its target.

Ranma watched the demon, watched as every muscle in its body told of when the demon would spring to the attack. He had only seconds warning before the demon rushed him, for any other martial artist this wouldn't be enough time to get out of the way. But for a martial artist of Ranma's caliber, that split second's warning was enough for him to backflip out of the way. 

Ranma remembered the damage that Ryoga had manage to inflict on the demon. Then he remembered his father's vacuum blade attack. His father had sealed it away for a reason and Ranma knew that he had promised to never use this attack unless he was in extreme danger. Sorry pop, I gotta use it now since the demon can be cut." 

While in mid air, Ranma powered up his ki. "My ki blast didn't do much damage to it but maybe if I combine my blast with the vacuum blades he muttered to himself as let lose one of his fathers vacuum blade attacks mixed with a new technique he had been working on after his battle with Saffron. This new technique of his enabled him to generate enough heat, heat hot enough to melt stone, to cover his ki blades. 

"Flaming Sword Blast!" he yelled as he threw them towards the Demon. As the attack traveled towards its target, the demon noticed the blast and with the agility of a cat, managed to avoid it at the last second. As the Demon skidded to a halt, it snapped its tail around with enough force to send one of its poisoned spikes in Ranma's direction, while continuing to swing the tail in a wide arch spewing acid along the way. Ranma jumped straight up and threw another Flaming sword blast to incinerate the deadly projectiles. As his attention turned away for just a spilt second, the demon sprang from behind Ranma, swatting him with the force of a freight train traveling at one hundred miles an hour. The force of the blow sent him flying to smash into a boulder fifty yards away, knocking the breath from his lungs and stunning him for an instant. 

As Ranma hit the boulder, a popping sound echoed throughout the clearing. The pain hit seconds after he regained his wits. Ranma could feel the fire that raced down his chest every time he took a breath. "This is not good," he thought to himself as he tried to stand up. Only to fall once again as pain shot throughout his torso and then from his shoulder as he tried to prevent himself from falling onto his face. "This is soo not good," he muttered as the pain shot through his shoulder. 

Apparently he had dislocated it. In a normal fight this would be concluded with a rematch after the injured party had recovered. But in a fight to the death like the one he was in now, this meant that he was a dead man. "I can't get close enough without a distraction. I need help, just enough for it to not be watching me so I could get off a good shot, enough to kill it," he muttered under his breath as he managed to stand while ignoring the pain of his shoulder and ribs. Glancing up, Ranma noticed that while he had managed to stand, the demon had gotten too close for his liking so he threw a Hiryushoten Ha horizontal blast. This pushed the demon back a good ten feet. Giving Ranma enough time to think up a strategy to defeat it, and giving Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu enough time to arrive to help their wounded friend. 

"Ranma, are you alright? Can you still fight?" the blind martial artist asked him as he got close enough to talk with the pig-tailed boy without the chance of the Demon overhearing their conversation. Shan-Pu had stopped a few yards behind Mu-Tsu and was currently distracting the demon to give the blind martial artist a chance to see if Ranma was all right. 

"I'm not hurt too bad Mu-Tsu, but...possibly broken few ribs...maybe six and a dislocated shoulder... I need you and Shan-Pu to distract it...keep it in one spot...but avoid the head and tail. The thing can spit acid from...its mouth and shoot...it and those spikes from...its tail," Ranma gasped for breath in-between the pain. Ranma smiled as Mu-Tsu placed a comforting hand on his un-injured shoulder. 

Nodding his head while secretly admiring Ranma's bravery, Mu-Tsu moved off to help Shan-Pu, who was having a hard time fighting the demon. Even with her agility and amazing strength; the Amazon was no match for the demon. But by some amazing form of luck, she barely managed to avoid all of its strikes. 

Just as Mu-Tsu arrived, the demon spat acid directly at Shan-Pu's midsection. "Shan-Pu! Look out!" he yelled as he quickly flung one of his chains to wrap around Shan-Pu's waist, then with one hard tug, he pulled her out of the way just before the acid would have eaten through her stomach. She landed with a grunt and glared at him. Even though Mu-Tsu could barely see her glaring at him, he could feel Shan-Pu's ki spike while generating an aurora of extreme annoyance. 

  
Shan-Pu thank Mu-Tsu but next time no pull so hard. Now tell Shan-Pu Airen's plan, she said while watching for the demon's next move. 

Mu-Tsu quickly informed her of Ranma's problem and what he wanted them to do. Then when Shan-Pu nodded her head in acceptance of the plan, Mu-Tsu reached into his robes for some weighted chains. Then twirling them he watched as Shan-Pu jumped back into the fight with the demon, waiting until he built up enough speed to entangle the demons legs to give Ranma enough time to do what he wanted. He had to avoid a few claw swipes and the poisonous spikes that came his way, but he never stopped swinging the chain. 

After about five minutes of this non-stop game of tag, Mu-Tsu saw that Shan-Pu wasn't getting anywhere and decided that he'd need to help. So, he reached into his robes once again and withdrew a handful of throwing knives. Just when Shan-Pu reached another arch of one of her jumps, thus taking her out of the way for a few precious seconds. Mu-Tsu threw the knives in quick secession. As the knives left his hand, they flew true to their aim. One struck the demon just below the jaw, sinking deep into its throat. Another penetrated the demon's left eye, wrenching a scream of pain from the Demon. "ARRrrg! When I remove this from my eye you will be the first to die!" The demon said as it shook its head while it tried to remove the knife. This was the distraction that both Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu were waiting for. 

"Shan-Pu catch!" Mu-Tsu yelled as he quickly threw the chains towards Shan-Pu. She caught the chains just as she landed. Without a second to spare, Shan-Pu took off running around the demon, binding its legs as tight as she could. Judging that she had the chains wound around the demons legs enough times to make it virtually impossible for it to break free, Shan-Pu raced back towards Mu-Tsu pulling the chain taunt and sending the demon crashing to the ground while yelling at the top of her lungs. "NOW! Airen, Do it Now!" 

"Right!" Ranma yelled as he slowly made his way towards the demon, watching it struggle to break free, Ranma knew that he had little time to do what he needed to do. Quickly he centered himself and started gathering all of his ki. Holding nothing back Ranma crossed his arms in front of himself. Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu watched as a glowing nimbus of ki surrounded Ranma. His ki aurora was larger than anyone of them had ever seen before. 

Judging that he had gathered as much ki as he could handle, Ranma opened his eyes, uncrossing his arms he made quick slashing motions at chestnut speeds. "Flaming sword strikes!" he yelled as he released his ki and combining it with his father's vacuum blade attack, to surround the airwaves that he sent towards the demon. 

The attack hit just as the demon broke free of its chains. Hitting it dead center and slicing it to pieces while cauterizing every piece separated. This prevented the demon from healing itself but left a huge mess behind. Ranma wasn't concerned with the dead demon as he was already making his way towards Akane. "She didn't change back," he mumbled while staring at the huge panther that was his fiancée. Falling to his knees, Ranma shakily reached out his hand to touch her, but before he could she started to stir. 

*****************************************************************

  
Darkness was the first this Akane became aware of as she slowly fought her way towards consciousness. The last thing that she remembered before everything went black was extreme pain and a voice that echoed through her mind. Slowly, Akane took stock of her body, noting all of the aches and pains. "Oh, I feel so strange. I wonder what happened? The last thing I remember is a few bits and pieces just before I blacked out. Akane began to panic when she tried to open her eyes, but found that to be an extremely difficult task as her body refused to obey her commands. She felt so tired and weak. So she gathered her strength again while she thought to herself, Ok, one more try, its time to open my eyes and find Ranma." 

  
With that decision made Akane opened her eyes and saw Ranma kneeling next to her with an expression on his face that scared her. It was an expression that held tightly controlled terror, mixed with worry. As Akane glanced into his eyes she was another expression deep within those blue-gray orbs. It was hard to read but it looked like caring. 

The one thing that made her wonder was the expression of fear on his face. "What is he afraid of? I don't see any cats around here," Akane thought to herself as she glanced around the clearing. The only thins she saw were bits and pieces of demon scattered all about and Shan-Pu and Mu-Tsu, who were slowly making their way towards them. "I'd better ask Ranma what's going on or I'll be here all night before I find out anything," Akane thought. Then turning her head around to face him she opened her mouth to speak but all that emerged was a low rumbling growl. This startled her so much that she jerked her head back in surprise. She also noted that Ranma jumped back when he heard her growl. Deciding to find out why she made that noise, Akane slowly lowered her head to stare at herself.

What she saw frightened her so much that she froze for a few seconds. Blinking, she slowly lifted her right arm, No that's a leg, she thought a bit dazedly as she watched a huge paw rise into the air as she thought of raising her arm. This can't be happening to me! she thought as she gazed at the rest of her body. Her emotions in turmoil, Akane tried to stand up, but stumbled a few times before she made it to her feet. 

When she glanced towards Ranma, the expression on her face could only be described as shock. It was amazing that he could tell what Akane was feeling right at this moment just by the slight shift of her facial muscles even when she was in that form and not in her normal human body. Ranma slowly took a hesitant step towards Akane, reaching out to her with a shaking hand he tried to offer a bit of reassurance. Akane, can you understand me? he asked her as he kept telling himself that this was not a cat, but his uncute violent tomboy Akane. This helped him control his fear but only by a small margin.

  
Akane slowly nodded her huge head. She opened her mouth to try to speak again, but closed it with a click of her teeth. she said in annoyance when she remembered that she couldn't talk. 

Good. Give me a few seconds an I'll explain what happened after you came to get me back at the clearing near camp, Ranma said as he centered his thoughts, then he began to speak. Well, after you ran away we all heard you scream. I ran as fast as I could to see what was the matter, but by the time I got there, all I found was this, he reached into his shirt and pulled out part of her shredded gi top. When I found it, I was really worried because of the condition I had found it in. To sum it all up, he said while pointing at the mess that used to be a demon. That thingthat demon had a grudge against usyou and me to be exact.

Mu-Tsu walked up behind Ranma and pointed towards the cave. It wanted to destroy you specifically because it said that you had imprisoned it in that cave over there, he said. 

Shan-Pu no understandWhat violent girl do to demon in past life? the amazon asked as she came over to stand just behind Mu-Tsu. 

Akane really hated being called that so since she couldn't tell the amazon girl to stop calling her that, she decided to tell her in her own way now. Akane slowly made her way to stand in front of Shan-Pu, staring her directly in the eyes, she curled her lips back, displaying her large teeth and hissed at her. 

  
Shan-Pu gulped and took a step back before she regained her composure and glared right back at Akane before she apologized. Shan-Pu sorry she call you violent girl.

The demon said that Akane had trapped it in this cave a very long time ago. He also called me Tenma, said that it used to be my name and that I had helped Akane defeat it. Now I don't know if that's true but this area sorta looks familiar to me. How bout you Akane? Do you recognize any of this? Ranma asked her as he glanced around the forest.

Akane looked around herself and started to shake her head no, but then the pendant around her neck started to glow faintly. Akane seemed to freeze in place as her eyes took on a far away expression. No one noticed the glowing pendent as her back was turned to them. Memories from the distant past flashed before her minds eye. The one memory that she was most interested in was the one where she had imprisoned the demon. When that particular memory came forth, Akane tuned out everything around herself, and concentrated on learning what she could.

Ranma saw her freeze and thought that the demon had managed to come back to life. He quickly turned around to see what she had been staring at. It wasn't the demon but the cave that had caught Akane's attention. Hey Akane?" No response. Ranma tried to get her attention once more by waving his hands in front of her eyes and calling her name.

Akane! Come-on snap out of it ya macho chick! he yelled in her ear. That was not one of my better ideas to get her attention, he thought as her head snapped around. Then she lifted one of her huge paws and swatted him on the top of his head. 

  
he mumbled as he rubbed his head. Whatcha do that for? he whinned while he glared at her.

Akane growled in displeasure as she narrowed her eyes and thought. It wasn't that hard a blow I usually hit him with. I'm not sure of how hard I should hit the jerk for calling me that! If I hit him any harder I might seriously damage him with my claws.

Ranma cringed as he recognized that tone in her voice. It was the one she used when she was about to mallet him. So he decided that he should shut up for now. Geeze! I was just tryin to get your attention since you seemed to be off in another world! he said to her as he totally forgot the shape she seemed to be in. As he got as close to her as possible to stare her directly in the eyes to continue their usual argument. 

Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu watched in amazement as Ranma stuck his face right into Akane-cats face. They watched as he started to yell at her like when she was human. He didn't seem to realize that he was standing right next to a huge panther. Of course the panther was Akane and would probably scare him witless once she opened her mouth to argue back. Shan-Pu was just about to make this point known when it happened.

she argued back at him as she shoved her face closer towards his.

Ranma said as Akane roared in his face. He backpedaled a few steps before he got himself under control. don't do that Akane! Yya know I'm scared of cats. I'm having a hard time right now just trying to not be scared of ya, he said while he tried to get his shaking under control.

Oh Ranma, I'm sorry I forgot. Akane thought as she realized that she had scared him. Akane lowered her head, stepping closer to him while unconsciously making a deep rumbling noise that sounded like she was purring. She wanted to apologize for scaring him like that so she watched him for any signs that he would jump back again as she got closer to him. As she brushed up against his body while purring loud enough to wake the dead. Ranma seemed to relax and started to breathe easier. Taking a deep breath, Ranma opened his mouth and said, I know you're sorry for scarring me like that, Akane. I know you didn't mean to. But ya gotta remember that you've got the body of a c..cfeline now. Don't worry we'll get ya back to normal just as soon as we can. 

  
Oh yes! I want to be normal again! Akane thought purring louder as she bumped her head against Ranma's chest causing him to grunt in pain. 

Akane froze when she heard him grunt. Akane questioned Ranma as she raised her head she stared down at him directly into his eyes. Then she lifted one massive paw and poked him gently in the ribs. Ranma gasped in pain, grabbing his ribs he bent over while he tried to regain his breath. don't worry Akane. I'll be ok. It's just a few cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder from when the demon slammed me against the rock that Ukyo was laying on, he said. 

Suddenly he remembered about their friends and was about to tell the two amazons about it, when he noticed that they had already started to make their way over to them. Mu-Tsu was heading for the spot where Ryoga had landed and Shan-Pu, he saw, had already gotten Ukyo down from the boulder and was dragging her towards them.

Ukyo seemed to be fine except for the large bump on her head. Ryoga on the other hand, Ranma noted as Mu-Tsu returned carrying him. Looked to be badly bruised. He had a few cuts and scrapes mostly located on his chest but other than that Ranma couldn't see any serious damage like he had thought the lost boy had received. But Ryoga wasn't awake, and didn't seem to be waking up any time soon. 

Lets get back to camp, Ranma said as he started to walk back in that direction.Now the only problem we have is how my parents are gonna take this, he muttered as he saw the campfire in the distance. 

Akane! You stay out here until I explain the problem to my parents. I'll call ya when I'm done. Ok? Ranma called to his fiancée as they were within sight of the camp but hidden in the shadows.

Akane nodded her head and started looking for a spot where she could stay out of sight but where she could watch the proceedings with out hindrance.

Oh man. Well, wish me luck, he said as he saw her lie down. Just as they was about to leave to return to camp he heard Akane's low rumbling and turned to face her to see what she wanted. What he saw made him chuckle because Akane was deliberately sticking her tongue out at him. When she saw that he noticed her doing this, she grinned as best as she could but it came out to look more like she was baring her teeth at him. 

Ha, you think you're funny don't ya? he asked her as he pointed his finger at her.

Akane nodded her head and did it again with an innocent expression to her face. This caused Ranma to start laughing again. I know what you're trying ta do. It's working ok. I admit that I'm worried and I appreciate it that you're trying to cheer me up, he said and then is a lower tone of voice so the others couldn't hear. Then he quickly spun around on his heal and walked into the campsite. Shan-Pu and Mu-Tsu, carrying their friends, followed him into camp.

  
*********************************************************** 


	13. 12

Chapter 12 

Akane watched as Shan-Pu, Mu-Tsu and Ranma left her side and walked into camp. "I know that something is wrong with me because no matter how hard I try to remember my family all I'm getting is a total blank," she thought to herself. Then she shook her head and tried to picture what her sister looked like. Nothing. 

Akane growled quietly as she searched her mind for any of her most distant memories. But every time she tried to grasp them, they slipped through her mind to disappear completely. Soon she couldn't even remember her childhood. As the demon had planned, when it had cast its spell over her. 

Akane stood and began to pace to alleviate her frustration. After what seemed like an hour to her she heard Ranma calling her name. Akane totally forgot her form at the moment and ran towards his voice. When ran into the camp she was going at full speed and tried to stop before she slammed into Ranma. Due to her weight and the fact that she still wasn't used to this body, she couldn't stop herself as she franticly tried to backpedal. Akane felt a slight hit to her chest, and then she came to a sudden stop. 

"OWW! AKANE! G..GET OFF!" Ranma yelled in pain from beneath her. He fought to keep the fear at bay but couldn't help feeling slightly panicked. The only things his parents saw sticking out from beneath the huge panther were Ranma's arms. When Akane realized that she was crushing him beneath her body, she quickly backed off of him. 

Akane apologized as she stared down at Ranma's twitching form. 

Oh my, Noduka said as she gazed at the huge panther. Her son had said that this was Akane. But boy was she big! Noduka sighed. Composing herself she finally decided to break the silence since her worthless husband just stood there in shock. Is that you Akane? she asked the panther to see if it really was her son's fiancée.

The panther turned its massive head and gazed directly into her eyes as it hesitantly nodded its head. Then, strange sounds started to issue forth from its mouth. It didn't sound like she was trying to talk. It sounded sort of sad like she was crying. 

Noduka looked into her eyes and saw that she was crying on the inside even if she couldn't shed any tears. So Noduka stood up and motioned for Akane to follow her into one of the tents. Akane, I think you should get some rest before we're bombarded by the new arrivals tomorrow.

don't want to be this waaayyyy! Akane inwardly wailed as she made small mewing sounds while unconsciously leaning her head against Noduka's shoulder.

There, there Akane. Everything will be all right you'll see, Noduka said as she stroked Akane-cats head to calm her down. Noduka hoped that her son was right about being able to find a cure for Akane. It would be a terrible shame to have to reengage him to one of the other Tendo girls. After all, the other fiancée's didn't count since the agreement between the two families was made before they were born. 

Everyone watched as Noduka and Akane entered one of the tents before Ranma turned his attention to his father. he asked his dazed father.

Yes boy, what is it? Genma replied as his eyes followed Akane into the tent. Then he looked over at his son before he continued in a worried tone of voice. Ranma, tell me what happened to make Akane this way.

Ranma turned his gaze back to the fire and started to explain the events that lead up until the moment when they had defeated the demon. Shan-Pu and Mu-Tsu filled in the parts that Ranma left out. So that's what the demon told me when I was fightin it. As every minute passes, Akane will slowly loose more of herself, her memories of being human and she will become the ccat that she is now if I don't find a cure for her! Ranma exclaimed as he slammed his fist into the ground to express his feeling of the situation.  
  
Ranma my boythere is nothing we can do here, Genma sighed as he pushed his glasses higher with his index finger then continued. Your mother, Shan-Pu, Mu-Tsu and I will be heading back to the city to see if we can help Dr. Tofu and Ku-Lon find a cure for Akane. We'll be takeing Ryoga and Ukyo with us, since they probably need medical attention. We want you to come with us. We'll have to find a way to get Akane on the train. We will have to see if she can be cured. Now I'm not saying that there isn't any chance of finding a cure, Genma stuttered as he saw the stick that his son had picked up, snap in-between his hands as Ranma was starting to get angry. 

No Pop. I need to stay here with Akane. I can't take Akane into the city because of what the demon said. If she goes back to Nerima there's a good chance that she will forget herself. It'll be too dangerous to her and the people around us if she decides to attack them. If we stay here in the mountains, she can hunt a lot better than I can with the body she has now. Also, I don't think you'd want Mr. Tendo to find out what happened to her without him throwing a fit, Ranma replied as he lifted his gaze back to his father's. 

Both of the Amazons nodded their heads in silent agreement while staring at the tent were Akane was at the moment. They didn't want to loose a friend and a sometimes rival. Ranma saw the gesture and smiled with a slight downturn of his lips that showed just how worried he really was. 

You've got a point there boy. If Tendo finds out that his daughter got turned into a panther, and is risking her humanity with every minute she stays that way, he'll flood the house. Not to mention that it'll break his heart, Genma said as he rubbed the back of his neck while trying to figure out a way to avoid telling his friend about Akane.

What do you mean that it would break his heart if he found out? Ranma asked him with a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

Just as Genma was about to reply to Ranma's question, Noduka returned, overhearing Ranma's question, sat down on a log and answered for Genma. Son, Akane is his last child just before his wife died. She is also the spitting image of her in many ways. If Soun looses her it would be like loosing his wife all over again, and I think that he has never really gotten over loosing his wife since she passed away. 

Ranma murmured as he saw his mother's serious expression. Then he asked her about what was on his mind. Didja know her? Akane's mother I mean.

Yes, I knew her. We were good friends while she was alive and would often visit each other when we could spare a couple of hours. I was really saddened when she passed away, Noduka replied as she gazed into the firelight as she remembered the distant past. Then turning her attention back to her son, she said in a worried tone of voice. Akane is very emotionally fragile right now, so you must be careful not to upset her. Everything that has happened to her has been a great shock to her system, she's not handling it very well. I took her into the tent so she could have a few minutes to calm down. She's asleep now and hopefully she will stay that way until morning. Your father and I have discussed the problem and I'm sure that he has told you that we are going back to Nerima. 

  
Yeah. But I can't come with you and neither can Akane. Like I told pop. It's too dangerous to everyone. Especially Akane, Ranma replied in a whisper just loud enough for his mother to hear him.

  
Oh son, Noduka said as she sighed and slowly walked over to sit next to him. Don't you worry, we'll be back before you know it. Akane will be fine, you'll see, Noduka said as she pulled Ranma closer to hug him. Unfortunately for Ranma, she grabbed his injured shoulder in a firm grip, which caused him to grunt in pain.

Ranma! You're hurt! Noduka exclaimed as she turned him around to examine him for a closer look. 

Aww, Mom it's only a few bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. I was gonna ask pop to help me put my shoulder back. And all I have to do for my ribs is to bind them up and I'll be ok in a few days, Ranma replied as he tried to make light of his injuries. 

Unfortunately Noduka didn't believe any of it as she pulled off his shirt to inspect the damage. Stay right here young man! You're not moving until I fix this! she said as she saw the discoloration along his side, then ran back to the tent for the medical kit.

Genma stood and walked behind Ranma to inspect his shoulder. It didn't look to be broken. Thank kami I worked with Dr. Tofu when we first got to Nerima, or I'd never have learned how to fix this, he said as he quickly grabbed Ranma's arm and braced his other hand on the joint. Then he gave it one quick tug and a push with the other hand, popping the shoulder back into its proper position just before Noduka came back. 

Ranma gasped as the pain washed over him. "Thanks pop," he said as he slowly rotated his shoulder, testing for any loss of flexibility. Genma nodded his head and refrained from commenting as Noduka returned with the medical kit and began wrapping Ranma's ribs. Then when she pronounced him finished, she quickly began putting the medical supplies away. 

When Noduka completed her tasks for the night and everyone had a decent meal in their bellies. She hugged Ranma goodnight and whispered, "Don't worry son, we'll see you in a few days since your father and I will be leaving now, we won't see you when you get up tomorrow. Make sure you don't go too far from this campsite alright?" 

"Ok mom. But please hurry since Akane doesn't have allot of time left before she will loose her memory," he said as he gazed into his mothers eyes with a pleading expression. 

"Ranma, remember what the demon said, Noduka said as she remembered overhearing what her son and the Amazons had told Genma. You will have to admit something that you've been denying yourself for a long while now. I think what it meant was that you care deeply for Akane. Now don't deny it. I can see what is going on with my own two eyes," Noduka said as he started to from an automatic protest. "Just think about it son. You may have to give Akane up if you don't. Goodnight," she said quietly as she left him at the entrance to the tent that he shared with Akane.

Up until now, Ranma had totally forgotten about how Akane looked, that is until he entered the tent and saw a huge panther hogging the bedrolls. "Oh man, why does it have to be a c..c...c....cat?" he asked himself as he tried to make himself inch his way nearer to Akane without freaking out. "Ranma, that's Akane, not a panther," he muttered to himself as he finally managed to crawl into his bedroll. Quietly he whispered, "Good night Akane," before he slipped into a deep and restless slumber.

Akane had feigned sleep when Ranma had entered the tent. She really didn't have anything to say that he could understand since she couldn't speak at the moment. She felt extremely hurt when she saw that Ranma was scared of her. So she lay completely still to ease his fears and let him work his way to her side. "If I don't make any sudden movements, he wont freak out and go cat on me. Oh Ranma...why...why does this have to happen now? Just when we're starting to get along? If you don't find a cure for me soon...," Akane thought in despair, letting her thoughts trail off, as a tear slowly ran down her furred cheek. 

*****************************************************************  


Shan-Pu, Mu-Tsu and the Saotome's stepped off the train as it came to a stop at their station. Genma held Ukyo firmly over his shoulder and Mu-Tsu carried Ryoga as they walked through the streets of Nerima. They headed straight for Dr. Tofu's since it was closer to the train station than the Neko-hanten and because both Ryoga and Ukyo needed medical attention. 

They walked for a good ten minutes before they reached the clinic. Noduka walked up to the door and knocked. *Knock, Knock* Then waited a good ten minutes for the doctor to come down the stairs. She tried again, only this time she pounded on the door because doctor Tofu might still be sleeping since it was still the middle of the night. Then stepped back as she heard some noise coming from within. she called.

******************************************************   
Deep in the midst of slumber he didn't hear the slight knocking on the front door. Rolling over, the doctor continued to dream about Kasumi and a date. He dreamed that he had just bought an engagement ring and she had excepted his proposal, they were just about to kiss when the pounding on the front door startled him so much that he fell out of bed.

Doctor Tofu rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them and cocking his head he listened for the noise that had interrupted his dream. When he didn't hear it again he decided to investigate anyway. Standing, he slipped on his house slippers and a robe and proceeded down the stairs. When he got close enough to the door he could hear Mrs. Saotome's voice calling from the other side. 

Coming Mrs. Saotome! I'm coming! he called as he hurried the rest of the way, turning on the lights and opening the door. What seems to be the problem. Has Akane punted Ranma out of the window again? he asked her before he noticed the two Amazon teens and Genma. Then he noticed what Genma and Mu-Tsu were carrying or rather who, they were carrying. Motioning for them to enter, he quickly stepped back and assumed his professional mask so quickly that you would have to try not to blink to see it. 

Put them in the examining room over there, he said as he pointed to the room over to his left. He followed two steps behind them as they entered the room. Quickly he examined them. Walking towards his medical cabinets, he calmly opened the draws and collected the supplies that he needed. 

How are they doctor? Noduka asked him worriedly.

Yes, are they going to be all right, Genma questioned frowning.

Both of them will need to be watched as closely as possible for the next few days. Ryoga has a concussion and a few cracked ribs. Ukyo on the other hand, is seriously depleted of her ki. Its almost like something sucked it out and left a mark on her aurora. Did anything strange happen that I don't know about? he asked them as he glanced around the room for confirmation.

Mu-Tsu stepped forward and said, Yes, we were in the mountains because we were trying to find Ranma. Well, we found him. But we were chased by a huge panther. It wasn't until a few hours later that Ranma told us that the panther was Akane. He said that he recognized the pendent around the cats neck. The only problem was, Akane didn't recognize us, and it appeared that she was being controlled by something. Her eyes were red and seemed to glow in the dark. Mu-Tsu shuddered as he remembered what he had gone through in the last seven hours. Well, Akane let us to a cave that had apparently been the prison of a Demon-cat. Only the demon had somehow gotten free.

Mu-Tsu started to pace around the room before he paused to take a deep breath then continued. Anyway, we found Ukyo on a boulder near the cave. But the demon was there and we had to fight both Akane and the demon. Fortunately for Shan-Pu, I was carrying my sleeping powder bombs, otherwise Akane would have killed her. I managed to get Akane off and wrapped up in my chains before I threw the bomb and put her to sleep. Then we went to help Ranma fight the Demon cat. Ranma defeated the demon. We had hoped to free Akane when the demon was defeated. 

Doctor Tofu sat listening to the story in stunned silence. Finally as Mu-Tsu paused to draw another breath to continue the story he quickly interrupted. So you're saying that this demon turned Akane into a panther?  
  
Genma answered before the Amazon boy could. We were extremely surprised when Ranma walked back to camp and told us what had happened.

Noduka nodded her head in agreement as she listened to both Mu-Tsu and her husband. She decided to complete the story because it seemed that they were forgetting something. You see doctor, we need to find a cure for Akane before she looses her memory. That is one of the reasons we returned. Can you help us?

Doctor Tofu stood and started to pace around the room. I seem to remember a tale I read about in one of my history books. It was about a demon cat and a small village not too far from here. If my memory is correct he trailed off as he hurried over to his bookcase and started to franticly search for the correct one, discarding the wrong ones over his shoulder while muttering under his breath. No, not that onenot this one either. Where did I put it? Maybe over here? 

  
********************************************************

  
Once Ryoga and Ukyo were safely behind closed doors and the good Dr. was currently examining him, Shan-Pu picked up the phone and called her grandmother. 

"Moshi, Moshi, Neko-hanten," Ku-Lon answered.

"Grandmother, you come Dr Tofu's now. Bring scrolls about demon cat from old stories. Need to find cure fast," Shan-Pu said this so quickly that it took Ku-Lon a few minutes to sort out what her granddaughter had just said. 

"Why child, why must I bring the scrolls to find a cure? A cure for who?" Ku-Lon asked as calmly as possibly while inside she was extremely worried. 

"Akane, great-grandmother. Demon cat take Akane. Now Akane different, not real self! This not honorable way for warrior to die," Shan-Pu said brokenly as her emotions got the better of her. Once a long time ago, before the wedding, Shan-Pu would have considered Akane an obstacle to be removed. Now she secretly thought of Akane   
as a comrade, if not a friend. And it wasn't right for a fellow warrior to be turned into a cat and then eventually loose their sense of herself. She could not let Akane die this way. 

"DEMON CAT?" Ku-Lon screeched in surprise as she remembered the very same tale she had heard of when she was a child. "This is not good...not good at all. Shan-Pu! I will be over in a few minutes. You call the Tendo's and inform Soun of the events that have transpired. Where are Ranma and Akane?" Ku-Lon asked her as she quickly started looking for the correct scrolls.

"Back in mountains. Ranma say that it not safe for kitchen destroyer to come to city. Say that she might hurt someone or that they might hurt her when they see Akane-cat. Ranma also say not to tell the Tendo's or Akane father flood house!" Shan-Pu replied. 

Ku-Lon listened to her explanation as she opened her trunk of scrolls. Then she very carefully lifted the compartment where she kept the most valuable of ancient scrolls and lifted out the one that she had been searching for. "Ah, I've found it. I will be there soon," she said before she hung up. Closing the compartment and then quickly locking the trunk, Ku-Lon grabbed everything that the scroll specified for the proper spells and incantations, stuffing them into her travel bag before she locked up the restaurant. 

*****************************************************************  


  
Shan-Pu placed the phone down on its receiver, then turning she walked back into the examining room to see how Mu-Tsu was doing with his explanation of events to Dr. Tofu. When she entered the room she saw that every book that the good Doctor had was scattered all around the office. Dr. Tofu was seated among the chaos, deeply engrossed in an ancient looking tome. Shan-Pu walked up to Mu-Tsu to ask him about how the doctor had taken the explanation. "How it go when explain what happen to Akane? About demon?" She asked glancing at him with a slightly worried expression.  
  
Mu-Tsu sighed as he pulled his glasses back down over his eyes, then looking towards where Dr. Tofu was seated he replied, "Honestly, I've never seen him move so fast before. Its almost like he's heard of this demon before or at least read about it. He seemed extremely worried and thought that he might have heard of a cure to what the demon has done to Akane. He also thought that Ranma had the right idea with keeping Akane away from the city." He was about to say more when he heard Dr. Tofu's shout.

"Aha! I've found it!" the doctor exclaimed just as Ku-Lon entered the doctors office.

The Amazons quickly hurried over to see what the doctor was talking about. When they got there they saw that the book he had was opened about a fourth of the way and that a slip of paper had fallen to the floor. The paper is what Dr. Tofu was currently reading. "Listen here," Dr. Tofu said excitedly as he continued. "This paper says that there was once a demon that had been released over a thousand years ago by a rival clan. It says that the demon had the power to turn its victims into cats that it could control. It continues to say that the current lord of the time sent his daughter to battle the demon. She defeated the demon, but was killed in battle. As to the victims that were turned into cats...they were never seen or heard from again."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush and tell you that we have a chance of saving Akane," Ku-Lon said as the doctor finished reading the paper. "I will say that time is very short. As the paper explains about the demon's victims, they were never seen or heard from again because they remained cats and had totally forgotten that they were human. Most likely some of them were killed by hunters. The one's that weren't killed by the hunters eventually died within a week. I have found our most ancient scroll that tells of such a demon. It was made when the Amazon Nation was founded well over seven thousand years ago. We still tell the story over the fire to our young ones," Ku-Lon said as she hopped over to a nearby chair. Dr. Tofu stood, walked over to the tea tray, poured the elder a cup of tea as he sensed that this would be a long tale. Then he sat in a chair, nodding his head for her to continue.

"As the story goes. We fought in the Great War. It was a war against a demon cat and its minions. The story tells of how many of our people disappeared and with each disappearance, how the demon's army grew. We finally figured out that the army that the demon had gathered, were somehow our warriors, turned into giant cats. Anyway to make the long story short. We defeated the demon with the help of the other tribes that still to this day live around us. The warriors were slowly loosing their memories, starting with the first one that was taken. We searched frantically for a cure and finally found one but it was at the cost of over nine hundred of our number."

"How many were you able to save?" Doctor Tofu asked.

"We were able to save only two," Ku-Lon sadly replied as she gazed deeply into her cup of tea as if searching for answers. "That was a long time ago. I remember hearing bout some fools who had released the demon. Your story sounds like what I had heard about. Now to hear that the demon had gotten lose from its prison and had turned Akane into one of its minions..." Ku-Lon trailed off, then continued in a stronger tone. "We must leave right away! If we don't get to the mountains by the day after tomorrow, then Akane will be lost to us!"   


*****************************************************************


	14. 13

  
Chapter 13 

  
As the night passed quietly without notice, Akane slowly lost each piece of her memory until she could only remember Ranma. Even then she struggled with her mind to try to keep that memory intact. "I must try to...remember him and not forget. He is ...he is Ranma and he is my ff...my mate," Akane struggled to remember the proper words before they disappeared completely. The one thing that she knew for sure was that he was hers and she wouldn't let anyone take him away from her without a fight. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A gnawing hunger woke Akane-cat from her restless slumber. Even though Noduka had given her something before she went to sleep, it seemed like it wasn't enough to satisfy her. "Hungry," Akane-cat though as she rolled over and stood up. Quietly she padded out of the tent and into the pre-morning stillness of the forest. Yawning she stretched her stiff muscles before taking a deep breath and sniffing the morning air. Akane-cat paused in mid sniff as a tantalizing odor tickled her nostrils. Licking her lips she took a deeper sniff of the scent. "Food...maybe have to hunt for it," she thought then decided to follow it as it seemingly smelled like something she could eat. She could hear her instincts clamoring for her to follow the trail. Taking one last longing look back towards the tent over her shoulder she thought to herself, "Maybe Ranma-mate will like what I bring back after I've had my share." Then turning back to the shadows of the forest Akane-cat silently trotted off.

After twenty minutes of following the trail Akane-cat spotted what she had been following. "Breakfast," she thought as she spotted a deer that looked to be in the prime of its life. Quickly and quietly she crouched down as the urge to stalk overcame her human sensibilities. Slowly she inched her way down the mountain sticking to the dark shadows so she wouldn't be easy to spot. Finally when she was within ten meters of the animal Akane-cat froze, waiting for the deer to make its way closer so that she could deliver the fatal bite to end its life. Suddenly the deer stopped in its tracks, lifting its head it gazed in the direction that Akane-cat had come from before turning on its hind legs to bound off into the woods.

Akane-cat didn't bother to look in the direction that the deer was looking because she could smell him. It was Ranma and he had just scared her breakfast. Strangely these thoughts didn't bother Akane-cat at the moment because her cat's instinct was far too strong for what was left of her human intellect to counter. Growling quietly to herself in displeasure, she rose and gave chase before the deer got out of range. 

In five swift running bounds Akane-cat slammed into the smaller animal with the force of a truck, breaking its legs and neck when she hit. "I did it!" Akane-cat thought in triumph as she backed up slowly, not taking any chances incase the animal was playing dead. When it didn't move Akane-cat took a deep breath and roared her joy up into the sky before she quickly started to feast on the deer. It tastes funny, Akane-cat thought as she took her first bite of raw meat. She could hear Ranma as he came closer, but she ignored him until she judged him close enough before spinning around and snarling at him. "Mine!" she thought as she bared her teeth at Ranma before she could get herself under control. Akane watched as Ranma froze in fear but he didn't back away.  
  
*****************************************************************

Ranma slowly fought his way back to consciousness from his peaceful slumber. As he opened his eyes he noticed that Akane was missing. Panicking he quickly jumped to he feet and ran out of the tent to see if she was nearby. The only thing he saw were her tracks leading out of the camp and into the forest. "Man Akane, why'd ya have to go off by yourself now? he asked himself, then continued to comment. The tomboy will probably get lost," he muttered just before his eyes caught a distinctive path made by a large animal. Kneeling down for a closer look at the slight indentations in the ground. Ranma saw that Akane had recently passed through here and decided to follow her tracks. Standing, he took off at a fast walk in the direction that the trail lead.

It took him at least a half an hour to finally catch up to her. When he peered through a break in the thick underbrush, he saw her crouch down and freeze. What is she doing? he muttered as he scanned the area ahead of her. He finally saw what it was that she was stalking. It appeared that Akane was hungry and at the moment since she couldn't cook, she had decided to hunt for her breakfast. It was at that moment that Ranma's stomach decided to make itself known. 

Ranma's stomach protested, glancing down, Ranma covered it with his hand. When he looked back up, he saw a sight that took his breath away. Ranma saw the deer take flight, then saw Akane give chase. As she ran, he could see just how fluidly her muscles moved beneath her fur. How she kept her balance, she never stumbled once. It was over in less then thirty seconds as Akane slammed into the deer. Ranma winced as a cracking noise echoed though the air. Must have broken its neck, he thought as he made his way down to her side. As he got close enough, he noticed that Akane had started eating. 

When he was within a few meters Akane suddenly turned around and growled at him. 

Ranma said, freezing in fear as she continued to glare at him. Her mouth, he saw, was covered in blood. Gulping, Ranma slowly pushed down his fear of cats and tried to calm her down. He knew better than to get between an animal and its meal. Akane apparently was acting on her instincts at the moment and had slipped deeper into the mind of a cat. Oh, Akane he whispered as he slowly reached out his hand, not making any sudden movements to startle her. Ranma continued to talk to her quietly, trying to get her to come back to herself.

Come on Akane, you remember me don't you? It's me, Ranma, he whispered as he slowly inched his way closer, swallowing a huge lump in his throat as he saw the expression of fury in her eyes slowly fade away as recognition finally registered. 

********************************************************************

He wants to take my kill. I won't let him! Akane-cat thought angrily, growling again as she stood protectively in front of the downed deer. Then she heard his softly spoken words. Slowly they began to penetrate and reach into her the part that was Akane the human and not the cat. 

Ranma? Oh, I'm sorry! I got a bit carried away. I think I kind of lost myself, Akane thought as she loosened her protective stance, walked over to him and purred apologetically while brushing up against his side. Then walking behind him she gently nudged him forward towards the kill, as his stomach rumbled again. 

"Mwrr," Akane said as she peeked at him from over his shoulder. When Ranma turned to her, pointed at the deer and asked, "You want me to eat that raw? You've got to kidding me."

Akane looked at him and rolled her eyes, then she slowly shook her head no, walked around him and over to the kill. Looking down at the partially consumed deer she made a face of disgust while thinking, "I can't believe I actually ate that raw...Yuck! Oh well, I'd better show the baka that I want him to take it back to camp. If I have to carry that..," she thought as she tried to get him to come closer. Akane enjoyed seeing Ranma flex his muscles. So, when Ranma stood next to her, Akane tried to demonstrate that she wanted him to pick it up. Unfortunately she didn't have hands, so that made the task so much more difficult. Sighing she bent her head, and lifted the kill, turned back towards camp and started walking back. When she was about fifteen steps ahead of him, Ranma finally got the hint. "Oh, ya want me to bring it back to camp, right?"

Dropping the kill, Akane growled an affirmative while nodding her head, then she left it on the ground to walk ahead of him. She glanced back to see if he had picked it up. Akane watched, as he bent down and heaved it over his shoulder, it was obvious that Ranma had amazing healing abilities since he was able o pick up the kill and carry it. Satisfied that he was following, Akane turned and continued back towards camp at a much faster pace. 

*****************************************************************  


As Akane got closer to camp she froze as she detected some strange scents. It smelled like they had visitors, but she didn't know anyone except Ranma. Crouching down, Akane stalked her way back towards camp taking the roundabout way to come from behind them. When she was close enough to see the intruders, she stopped to study them. "Who are they? I've got to get a better look before I get rid of them," she thought as she crept closer, then ducking behind the tent she peered around the side to get a better look. Two of the figures appeared to be older than the others. One balanced on a stick, the other was much younger and had a funny looking thing perched on his nose. The young one with purple hair stood next to a slightly older person carrying something strapped to its back. Akane-cat cocked her head as she studied that one intently. Something pricked her memories but she couldn't seem to remember why this was so. Shrugging, she dismissed it as nothing and continued to watch them.

They seemed to be talking about something, but Akane-cat couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. Flicking an ear back towards the trail she had come from, she judged that her mate would be arriving soon. "Better step out of hiding to see what their intentions are. They can't hurt me before I can kill them anyway," Akane-cat thought as she stepped out from behind the tent and walked into plain view. She waited for them to notice her but it appeared that they were too deep in their discussion to notice her. 

Akane-cat decided to make herself known as she took a deep breath, opened her mouth and roared, "ROAR!"

Everyone in the clearing froze. Slowly they turned their attention to the one who had made the noise. When they saw Akane-cat standing in the middle of the clearing, her mouth covered in fresh blood, they assumed the worst had happened. The old one on the stick yelled, "We're too late! She's killed son-in-law! Quickly! We must take her down before she kills us as well." Then the purple hared and old one on the stick attacked.

Akane-cat was too busy staring in disbelief to regain her wits after what the old one had said before she noticed them attacking her. A split second before they got within reach to do serious damage to her vital areas, her instincts took over as Akane-cat dodged to the left and snarled a challenge in anger. Her tail lashed the air as she bared her fangs and hissed, digging her claws into the dirt she called to her mate before she charged the intruders. "RAaannnmmmaaarrrooowwllll!" 

*****************************************************************

  
Ranma had been carrying the kill for a while now and his shoulder was beginning to hurt like hell. He was glad that he was almost back at camp when he heard Akane roar his name. Not bothering to drop the kill he ran the last kilometer back into camp and froze in disbelief at the sight of the Amazons attacking Akane. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled as he heaved the deer carcass off his shoulders. It hit the ground with a loud thud, startling Shan-Pu and Ku-Lon as they were about to resume their attack. 

Akane-cat took advantage of the brief pause in the battle to bound to Ranma's side and positioned herself slightly in front of him while growling a warning deep in her chest. Unconsciously, Ranma placed a soothing hand on her massive shoulder to calm her down as his steely gaze fixated on the Amazons. When no answer was forthcoming he growled his question again. "Well, can someone explain why you're attacking Akane?"

Noduka had been standing in the background with doctor Tofu when Akane had come into the clearing. She immediately spoke up. "Son, I think they assumed that Akane had killed you. Her face is covered in blood and you were left alone with her, so naturally they would assume the worst had happened."

"Akane got hungry and went hunting for breakfast. I startled her when she was eating and almost got whacked for it, so she didn't have time to clean up before we came back to camp. I was going to have the rest of this deer for breakfast," Ranma explained as he gestured to the deer lying on the ground next to them.

Doctor Tofu stepped cautiously forward while staring at the huge panther in amazement and froze when Akane growled at him. After a few tries he finally got his voice working and said while gestured towards the cat standing in front of Ranma "I'm sure that it was an honest mistake...is this really Akane?" he asked Ranma while never taking his eyes off of the cat. 

Tiredly, Ranma rubbed the bridge of his nose while nodding his head. "Yes doctor Tofu. This is Akane, or what's left of her...," Ranma replied and let the rest of his sentence trail off as he gazed at the Akane and started to scratch her just behind one of her ears. Akane-cat purred in delight and leaned in closer so he would continue his ministrations. Ranma stared off into space while he thought of his next answer. "S...she seems to remember me though. So there must be something left of her, but since she can't talk it's kind of hard to tell. Did you find a cure? That's why you're back isn't it?"

Ku-Lon watched the proceedings with trepidation. But when Akane-cat didn't attack, she realized that Akane had only been protecting herself and Ranma from people that she didn't remember. Sighing, Ku-Lon took a deep breath and slowly hopped forward to within ten feet before hearing Akane-cat's hissed warning. Bowing in apology, Ku-Lon spoke, "I am deeply sorry for my misjudgment of you, Akane. I have brought you a possible cure to what that demon has done to you and I ask that you forgive me and to consider me as your friend," then she waited for any sign that Akane-cat had understood. 

Akane-cat cocked her head to the side as she sorted through the odd sounds that the two legger was making, trying to understand her. Finally she sorted it out and slowly nodded her head to the amazement of the Amazon elder, who gasped in surprise. "In all of my years of hearing one of our oldest tales of the demon's minions. I don't ever remember one of them telling of the victims being able to understand human speech. They usually loose everything right after they are transformed and become a beast. This is amazing and it makes her chance of recovery that much greater," Ku-Lon said while gesturing at Akane. "We must prepare for the ceremony and do it tonight, or the Akane you know will be dead, and only the cat will remain," she said, rummaging around in her pack that she had pulled from her shoulder.   
  
Shan-Pu saw that her grandmother was distracted for the moment, decided to greet Ranma. "Airen, Shan-Pu happy you is ok," she said as she walked closer to him.   
  
Akane watched the purpled hared intruder come closer. She had decided that if the old one had apologized then she would give this one a chance as well. When no apology came, Akane-cat started to get annoyed, then angry as the purple hared one tried to grab her mate. Quickly, she pushed Shan-Pu away from Ranma while softly hissing at her. "Mine. This is my mate...you can't have him!" she thought as she eyed the Amazon to see if she had gotten the message. 

Shan-Pu was surprised when Akane-cat pushed her away from Ranma and hissed at her. She decided to test her reaction again to see if she got the same result. Slowly this time, Shan-Pu walked around Akane to try to grab Ranma from the other side, she got a repeat performance once again as Akane-cat positioned herself in front of Ranma, preventing her from touching him. "What Akane doing?" Shan-Pu questioned.

Doctor Tofu had been watching and replied, "It seems that Akane is being possessive of Ranma. It's like when Ranma goes cat on us, he won't let any male come near Akane. It appears that Akane is doing the same and considers Ranma her mate. So when a female gets too close for her liking, she will give a warning and block that female's advance."

"M...MATE? Me? You're kidding right?" Ranma said stuttering as he nervously tugged at his pigtail with his right hand while trying to pull his collar away from his neck with his left.

"No, I'm serious about this Ranma," Dr. Tofu replied as he watched the pigtailed boy closely for any reaction. What he got surprised him as Ranma blushed a deep shade of red before he managed to get himself under control. Tofu smiled to himself while glancing back at the Amazon elder before asking her about the ritual. "Ku-Lon? What exactly will this ritual entail?"

Ku-Lon glanced up from setting up the ritual circle and replied, "This will help her regain her human form if the ritual goes well. Only once before, have I heard of the ritual backfiring when it was performed. Sadly the victim didn't live long after." Ku-Lon noticed that Ranma was about to protest and held her hand up to forestall any objections before she had a chance to explain. "Ranma," she said her voice solemn. "This may not be the cure to the problem. If the demon has set stipulations on the transformation." Ku-Lon paused, deep in thought before she continued. "If that is the case, then you must come to terms with that. Now tell me...did the demon do this to Akane?"

When Ranma heard the old Amazons words, his heart felt like it was about to be ripped from his chest. Swallowing, he looked her directly in the eyes and replied in a near whisper just loud enough for the amazon to hear it. "Yes...It said that I would have to admit something to myself. Then admit it to Akane, but it also said that I wouldn't be able to do it" Ranma slowly bowed his head before he said in a strangled tone of voice, "I...I don't know what the demon was talking about, but I...,"

Ku-Lon growled to herself in frustration while thinking. "I can't believe the boy is so dense that he cannot realize that he loves her. I think that is what the demon did to the transformation. Ah, it's too bad that my Shan-Pu won't get Ranma for a husband. On the other hand, being away from the village is letting her know the world a little better." Then she took a deep breath and said. "Are you dense boy! Do you realize what the demon has done! He has taken your greatest weakness and pitted it against you! If you do not overcome this, then Akane is dead by tomorrow!"

  
*****************************************************************

As the sun set over the mountains, Ranma and Akane walked into the ritual circle per Ku-Lon's instructions and faced each other. "Are you ready to begin?" Ku-Lon asked them. Ranma and Akane nodded their heads, signaling that they were ready.

"Good" Ku-Lon said, then she began. She traced a few sigils in the air while she chanted the words of the spell. The circle began to glow as the magic fought against the demon's spell. 

Akane was lifted into the air, slowly rotating in a circle as more of the magical energies built to the point of bursting. Ranma could see two images in front of him. One was of Akane the cat and the other was of Akane as a human. He could see Akane gazing in wonder at her human hand, then she looked at him, a slight smile on her lips before she doubled over in pain as the panther faded away. The light from the circle changed from a yellow to a deep crimson red, it shrank to surround her body in a pulsing nimbus. Akane whimpered in pain as her body began to glow. Suddenly she stiffened, her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

"Something's wrong!" Ku-Lon shouted as she tried to maintain the spell, sweat ran down her face as she put more of her concentration into the spell. Raising her voice, she chanted quicker, completing the ritual just before she collapsed in exhaustion.

"Oh no!" Noduka whispered as she watched from the sidelines, unconsciously echoing the Dr. Tofu and Shan-Pu's thoughts.

Akane went limp and fell towards the ground. "Akane!" Ranma yelled, reacting quickly, he ran underneath her, reached out his arms, and caught her as she fell. He gently laid her down and tried to wake her up. 

"Akane ...Akane wake up," he whispered as he shook her. But she didn't move, so he reached out his hand and placed it in front of her nose to check to see if she was breathing but he couldn't detect anything. 

There was none. 

"No," he whispered in denial as his heart seemed to splinter into a thousand pieces. "She's not breathing! Dr. Tofu, hurry, ya gotta help!"

  
Dr. Tofu reacted quickly as he raced into the circle and tried to pry Akane from Ranma's arms. "Ranma! Listen to me! You must give her to me if you want to save her!" He yelled when Ranma glanced at him. Finally, his words penetrated through Ranma's emotional fog as the pigtailed boy blinked a few times before backing away. He didn't go too far though, just far enough away that he wouldn't hinder the doctor as he worked over his patient. 

Calmly, Dr. Tofu initiated the standard CPR procedures, as he checked for breathing and a heartbeat. Akane's heart wasn't beating. She wasn't breathing at all, so Dr. Tofu started to breathe for her, after every four breaths he compressed her chest, silently counting in his head. "Come on Akane...!" he muttered, slightly out of breath. Pausing, he moved his hand towards her neck, he placed his fingers on the main artery in her neck and felt for a pulse. Nothing. 

"Is she ok, doctor?" Ranma asked hopefully as he pleadingly glanced into the doctor's eyes. 

Breaking eye contact he lowered his head in despair, he covered his eyes before glancing back at Ranma's worried face. Shaking his head, "N...no. S...she's d...dead," he chokingly tried to tell the pigtailed boy. "I...I tried...but I c...couldn't get her to start breathing again." He paused and took another breath. "Her heart...it...it stopped," he whispered before he started to cry silent tears of grief. Dr. Tofu had known Akane since she was a little girl and considered her part of his family, so her death hit him very hard.

"Dear Kami...No!" Noduka yelled as she heard the doctor's pronouncement. She covered her mouth with her hand as she shook her head, trying to absorb what had just occurred. Silent tears traced their way down her cheeks as she remembered the Akane that was once alive. Noduka had a great fondness for the youngest Tendo. Even if she had never born her of her own flesh and blood, Noduka considered Akane to be the daughter that she had never had. 

Shaking his head in denial, tears running down his face, Ranma crawled over to Akane's side, pushed the doctor out of the way and gathered her against his chest, accidentally brushing the pendent with his hand, unconsciously infusing it with part his soul. "Akane... Nooo! I love you. You can't leave me here all alone!" he yelled, his voice was so laden with grief that it made everyone cover their own hearts in sympathy.   
  
*****************************************************************

  
Suddenly the air pressure around them dropped a few degrees and a flash of light erupted from Akane's pendent. Eyes wide in surprise, Ranma glanced towards Akane's chest to see that her pendant was glowing. Mouth opening, Ranma tried to gasp for breath as the light from the pendent surrounded him as well. As the light surrounded him, Ranma felt like he was slipping out of his skin just before everything went black. He never felt his body hit the ground, never heard the terrified screams of his mother and never saw her anguished face as she realized that her son may be dead as well.

*****************************************************************

  
Dr. Tofu was surprised when both, Ranma and Akane were surrounded by a white light that originated from the pendent around Akane's neck. He saw Ranma's eyes open wide in surprise just before his body stiffened. He watched as Ranma opened his mouth to cry out, but no sound emerged. Then Ranma fell. His body hit the ground with Akane held protectively in his embrace. Then the light winked out like it had never existed. Dr. Tofu quickly checked to see if he was still breathing but he wasn't. Glancing at Noduka, "I'm sorry," he said slowly shaking his head as fresh tears ran down his face.

"Nooooooo! My son! My only son!" Ranma's mother screamed and fell to her knees, her body wracked by sobs. Crawling, she made her way towards her son and his fiancée. Lifting them into her arms she slowly rocked back and forth, face lifted towards the sky. "WHY! Why have you taken them?!" she screamed towards the heavens, tightening her grasp on the pair. 

Shan-Pu was not far behind Ranma's mother when she realized that her Airen and Akane were dead. "Oh Kami, No...Airen and Akane not dead! Can't be dead!" She screamed in denial as she fell to her knees, reached out her hand to touch them while they were being held in Noduka's grief stricken embrace. But before she made contact with their skin, she pulled her hand back and covered her mouth, blocking the wracking sobs that wanted to emerge. 

Ku-Lon gasped in surprise as she realized that Ranma and Akane were dead. "This should never have happened," she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek to drip off of her chin and hit her hand. To try and save one person but to loose both shocked her to the core. Ku-Lon finally realized that their was more to this pair than even she had realized. The words soul mates whispered through her mind as she shakily rose to her feet.

Making her way over towards the Saotome matriarch, Ku-lon gently laid her hand on Noduka's shoulder. "Come, we must prepare their bodies for travel and bring them back to the doujou so we can perform the proper ceremonies," Ku-lon said pushing her grief aside as she realized that someone would have to take charge.

Noduka, nodded her head and gently laid her son and fiancée back on the ground before standing. Walking over towards the tents, she retrieved one large blanket and some rope, then making her way back towards the circle, she handed them to Dr. Tofu and watched as he wrapped them in the blanket, and tying it securely with the rope. 

*****************************************************************

Hearts heavy with grief, they made their way back to the city. They could not believe that they had lost two of the most important people that they had cared about. They reached the doujou late the next morning. Noduka paused before opening the doors. She knew that what she had to tell her husband and Soun would break them. Genma had spent the past ten years training Ranma, and even though he didn't show openly how much he cared for his son. Noduka knew that he loved him very much. Soun, Noduka knew, would collapse from grief. He would probably loose the rest of himself because Akane was the last link to his wife before she died.

Gesturing for everyone to follow her, Noduka lead them to the practice hall. Pointing to one of the tables that sat against the wall, "Put them down right there," she said a bit shakily. 

Shan-Pu and Dr. Tofu carried them to the table and gently placed them on top. Pulling out a knife, Shan-Pu cut the ropes that bound them, releasing Ranma and Akane's bodies from the confines of their shroud. As she stepped back, she glanced at their faces, taking note that they looked to be sleeping. But knowing that they would never wake again. Stoically she composed her face into a blank mask to hide her grief and waited for more instructions.

"Follow me please," Noduka said as she left the doujou hall, walking directly into the house. Glancing around, she noticed her husband and Soun playing a game of Shoji. Kasumi, she saw, was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Nabiki, sat at the table apparently working on her business schemes. No one noticed her as she walked into the room until she cleared her throat. "Ahem...!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed over, their worry clearly written on their faces. "How did it go, No-chan?" Genma asked his wife as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I heard that our baby sister got herself into a bit of trouble and Ranma had to get her out of it again as usual," Nabiki said while she watched Noduka's face for answers but saw none.

"I know you tried to keep it from me but when I went to see Dr. Tofu about some medication for a overextended muscle, I found Genma here," Soun said strangely calm, pointing to him, "Watching Ryoga and Ukyo. Who, I might add, looked something like they had been in a major fight. When he refused to tell me, I scared it out of him. How is my baby...is she all right?" 

Noduka held up a hand to forestall anymore questions before she spoke. "First, before I say anything. I would like for everyone to be here." Noduka turned her gaze back towards the middle Tendo daughter and said, "Nabiki?"

"Yes?" Nabiki inquired.

"Please call everyone and tell them to be here in less than an hour. I have something I would like to tell them and I don't wish to repeat myself," Noduka said and almost lost her composure as the lock on her emotions slipped slightly.

"Everyone Auntie? The Kuno's too?" Nabiki asked frowning slightly, but she knew that Noduka had a valid reason.

"Yes, Ryoga, Ukyo and Mu-Tsu as well. I want them to come to hear what I have to say," Noduka said her chin quivered imperceptibly, but Nabiki, ever so observant, noticed and her heart fell towards her stomach. This, she realized, was very bad. Nodding her head, Nabiki walked out of the room and did as she was asked.

*****************************************************************  
  
Everyone sat around the table waiting for Noduka to tell them why she had called. As Noduka glanced around the table, noticing their curious expressions before she began to talk. "As you all know, Ranma and Akane went on a training trip into the mountains," Noduka paused as she watched their faces for any reaction.

The Kuno's, Noduka saw, kept silent for once, nodded their heads for her to continue. Ryoga, Ukyo and Mu-Tsu along with Akane's family followed suit. Continuing, "Recently, a demon was freed and Akane was its victim. Ranma managed to regain her by defeating the demon with the help of his friends.

Mu-Tsu and Ryoga nodded their heads to confirm what Noduka had been saying. Composing herself, Noduka swallowed before she continued. "We came back to get a cure for Akane. Ku-Lon, Dr. Tofu and Shan-Pu helped. When we arrived back at camp, we saw Akane covered in blood and thought that she had killed Ranma. Before you ask why, I will explain. The demon had transformed her into a panther. She was loosing her humanity when Genma and I had returned with Ryoga and Ukyo. Apparently she managed to keep some her memories of Ranma. But, she didn't remember us," Noduka whispered.  
  
"What happened then Auntie?" Kasumi asked, calmly sipping her tea.

"Yeah! What happened to Ranma?" Ukyo asked. Mu-Tsu, Ryoga and the Kuno's echoing her question.

"When we performed the ritual that was supposed to cure Akane...Something went wrong," Noduka explained before her voice broke completely. A...Akane...d...died ...a...and...R...R...Ranma...," Noduka stopped, she was completely overwhelmed by grief and broke down completely. Her sobbing echoing throughout the stunned silence of the house. Everyone came to the same conclusion at the same time. 

Soun had a vacant expression in his eyes as he stared at the wall while mumbling, "My baby...my Akane..."

Kasumi just sat there with her teacup touching her lips as silent tears ran down her face.

Nabiki broke down sobbing, loosing herself in the realization that she would never see her baby sister and her baka of a fiancée ever again.

Ukyo, shook her head back and forth while she cried, "Ran-chan."

Mu-Tsu and Ryoga bowed their heads; each lost in thought as they came to the conclusion that they had lost both of their friends. Neither said a word.

Genma took the news the hardest as he seemed to freeze as still as a statue before he rose to his feet and left the room.

Kodatchi and Kuno, sat with stunned expression visible to all around the room. "We will help with the funeral arrangements," they said at the same time.

  
Everyone sat stunned by their pronouncement and were very surprised at the Kuno siblings ability to remain sane at this moment. Ku-Lon was the first one to get everyone to calm down before she announced, "The funeral will be this afternoon in the doujou. I hope to see you all there as we say goodbye to them. I know why you are all asking yourselves why Akane and Ranma? Why did they both die?"

Everyone nodded her heads in silent confirmation prompting Ku-Lon to continue. "Have any of you heard of the term soul mates?" she asked, glancing around the room for any indication that they understood. 

Kasumi, Tofu, Noduka and Soun nodded their heads while the rest shook them. Sighing, Ku-Lon continued, "Soul mates are very rare. I myself have only seen it once in my lifetime. It is when one person finds the other half of their soul, which was split in two at the beginning of time. Once we were a being of two minds, two hearts and so on. We were split for some reason that I do not know of, and flung across the world in opposite directions. We are somehow compelled by some strange unseen force to search for the other half of ourselves," Ku-Lon paused to take a deep breath as she looked at everyone's' face.

Seeing that they were paying attention for once she tried to finish the tale. "Once we find our other half, we feel complete and will do anything to protect it. Not unlike what Ranma has done for Akane in the past. When one half of the pair dies, the other follows. Sometimes it's immediately...sometimes it may take days, weeks, months or years. But the other always follows no matter what the case may be. Apparently, Ranma and Akane were one such pair. So I am fortunate to have witnessed seeing another pair of soul mates," Ku-Lon finished in a sad tone before wiping her eyes wit the back of her hand. 

  
Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was time. Standing, Ku-Lon slowly shuffled her way across the room, feeling the total accumulation of her three hundred years of age. She never bothered to check to see if she was being followed because she could here them as they walked behind her.

Upon entering the practice hall, they saw Genma kneeling next to Ranma and Akane with silent tears running down his face, his hand gently stroking Ranma's hair as he wept openly. 

As the Nerima gang took in the scene before them, Ranma gently cradling Akane in death as he had done in life, they broke down once again, this time not able to deny that their friends were dead and not just sleeping.

"Why is Ranma holding Akane?" Ukyo whispered through her tears.

Dr. Tofu answered, "We tried to separate them but we couldn't. Noduka thought it best that since they loved one another so much, even if they had never admitted it to themselves or those around them. That they should be buried together." Dr. Tofu glanced around the room to see everyone's reaction and noticed that they all silently agreed with the decision. 

"Now, let us begin," Ku-Lon said as she held out her hand towards Mu-Tsu expectantly. 

Mu-Tsu reached deep into his robes and removed what looked to be a covering for ceremonial purposes, and handed it to the Amazon elder respectfully bowing when he placed it into her keeping. 

No one had seen this side of the Amazons before, so they didn't protest when Ku-Lon laid the blanket across the pair and began to chant a blessing to the deceased martial artists in a strong voice. When she finished her chant, she turned to face everyone in the room, raised her arms above her head and announced in a voice clear of pain but full of pride. "We are proud to witness the leave taking of these two warriors. We will never forget what they meant to us in life and will forever hold them in our hearts, never to be forgotten. Let the Kami guide you to your eternal rest. Ranma was considered part of the Amazon tribe because of his defeat of my Shan-Pu. Akane, I gladly welcome into the tribe because of her bravery and strength of heart. May you forever be together Ranma and Akane of the Amazons."  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise at this turn of events, but thought that it was strangely appropriate. They watched as Ku-Lon turned back, grabbed the ceremonial blanket to cover Ranma and Akane's faces when a strange thing happened. Their bodies began to glow a blinding white. The light started to pulse as if in time to one heartbeat. Then the light grew brighter still, until they all had to look away, or go blind. 

*****************************************************************


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Darkness...

No sound...

No pain...

No warmth...

Ranma and Akane floated in the void. Neither aware of the other, but striving to reach towards each other. The feel of their soul's distinctive signature called out to its significant other. Suddenly they were face to face, the glow of their essence brightening as they embraced. They communicated without words as they had no bodies to speak with.

"Akane!" Ranma called as he hugged her close.

"Ranma!" Akane replied settling into his embrace. Never letting go, she backed up a bit to look deeply into his eyes. "Where are we? What happened to us?" she asked him as he lifted a transparent hand and slowly traced the contours of her face.

"I don't know...but I think we're dead," he replied as he ran his finger along her cheek. Then, glancing around he tried to make sense of where they were. Ranma took note of their surroundings and sighed before returning his attention back to Akane.

"Dead?" Akane whispered, her voice shook slightly as the realization finally hit. "B...but what about my family. What about your family?" she asked him her eyes pleading for an answer and knowing that she would get one that she knew she wouldn't like.

"I'm sorry Akane, but it doesn't matter now. They will go on without us...somehow," he whispered, strangely feeling no pain at the loss. Ranma held Akane closer as he felt everything that she was feeling at the moment. He didn't know why he could, but he decided not to question it because he could also feel her love for him. Ranma was very sure at that moment that Akane could feel the same things he was feeling.

Ranma and Akane floated in the void for what seemed like forever before they noticed a light in the distance. I looked like it was coming closer. Strangely they were not afraid. As the light neared them, they could see a vague outline of a man walking towards them. When he was close enough that they could make out his features. It was an old man with kind eyes and a sad smile. He stopped, glanced at them and sighed. "I see that you have returned my children. Why are you here?"

"I...I was turned into a panther by a demon. Some friends tried to help me but something went wrong," Akane replied quietly as she felt waves of peace wash over her.

"And you. My son...Why are you here?" The being asked directing his gaze towards Ranma.

"I don't know...I remember Akane dying. Then a bright light, then nothing," Ranma replied with a slightly puzzled tone of voice. Then he asked the being, "Who are you? Where are we?"

"I am Saznaoo. I have taken your souls into my care once before and now I see that I must do so once again. Frankly, I'm surprised that you are here. You were not scheduled to come back to us this soon," he said out loud. Then he thought to himself, "_but , maybe I can do something about that, I'll have to consult the other gods."_ The being motioned for them to follow as he walked away. As he walked, he explained where they were. "You are in what you mortals consider to be a sort of way station, a place before entering the gates of heaven, as you will. Now come along..."

Ranma and Akane were drawn by some invisible force as Saznaoo walked through the darkness, then he stopped moving. "Here, look and see what has happened on earth. It seems that your friends and family have come together in their grief to say their final good-bye's to you," Saznaoo gestured for them to look in the mirror that had suddenly appeared from nowhere.

Ranma and Akane looked into the mirror and saw everything from the time that they were wrapped in the blanket to the funeral speech given by Ku-Lon. They glanced back towards Saznaoo and asked, "Why are you showing this to us?"

"Why, to show you what has happened since you died," Saznaoo replied, then seeing their puzzled expressions as well as feeling their confusion he continued to explain. "You see, since you were not scheduled to return here, you will stay here in purgatory or enter into heaven," he paused noting their surprise before continuing. "Or you can choose watch over your family and friends. I will give you a few moments to decide," Saznaoo said as he walked a slight distance away.

"Ranma, I...I'm not sure if we should stay. I...I miss my family. I want to live and do the things that I've never done before. I know that it isn't possible now. But, I'll miss everything if we don't watch over them. It's so peaceful here and it sort of feels like we've come home," Akane whispered as she gazed into Ranma's eyes, her indecision clear to him.

Ranma never had much while he was growing up, so it was a lot easier for him to decide. "Akane...you know that I never had very many friends when I was training with my dad. I never knew my mother until a year ago. When I met you for the first time, it was like my world had stopped for a brief instant. I felt like I had known you forever and I didn't want to let you go. So, what I'm trying to say is that...I'll go with what ever you decide. I'll never leave you," Ranma replied as he pulled her closer.

"Oh Ranma," Akane whispered as she hugged him closer. Then coming to a decision as she gazed into the mirror, Akane turned her face up towards Ranma's and kissed him before pulling away to face Saznaoo. "Can we say a final goodbye to our families?" she asked Saznaoo while leaning further into Ranma's embrace.

To say that Saznaoo was surprised was an understatement, but he didn't show his emotions outwardly as he smiled sadly and nodded his head. "Yes, you may say goodbye to them one last time. I think they will be surprised at what they see, when they see you," he said as he walked forward towards the mirror. "Follow me please." With that said, the god Saznaoo stepped through the mirror and into the mortal plain.

Ranma and Akane eyed each other and then the mirror before shrugging their shoulders and followed right behind Saznaoo. There was a brief flash of light and then they were hovering over their bodies. As the light faded, they could see the stunned expressions on their friends and families faces, Ranma and Akane came to the same conclusion at the same time. Their friends and family were able to see them.

* * *

As the light faded from sight, everyone blinked to clear their vision, but when they glanced over at where Ranma and Akane were lying on the table, they saw something that made their jaws drop in stunned disbelief. There, hovering above their mortal flesh were the souls of what looked to be Ranma and Akane. But they were different somehow. Their dress was that of feudal Japan and their features were slightly older. Akane looked like a young woman of twenty six, her hair hung down past her waist in a braid, she was wearing armor and had two swords strapped to her back as if she were ready to go into battle at any moment.

Ranma, they saw, looked taller and more muscular. He looked to be slightly older than Akane. He was carrying a sword strapped to his side, and his features were slightly more chiseled. He wore armor as well and also had what appeared to be a bow strapped to his back. But the one thing that everyone recognized about him was his trademark pigtail, which was longer than the one on his mortal body.

Noduka was the first to regain her senses. "Ranma! Akane! You've come back to us," she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

The two souls turned their attention to those in the room, smiling at the same time. When everyone looked into their eyes, they saw wisdom beyond anything they had known in life. The two bowed respectfully before they spoke. "We have come to say our final good-byes," Ranma said as he gazed around the room.

Everyone gasped, slightly stunned and were about to protest when Akane held up her hand. " Do not weep for us, as we will meet again. In the past we have fought that demon before and won. But we both died. Tenma/Ranma here," Akane gestured her hand towards her companion as the knowledge from long ago became known to her,"Died of a broken heart. And I died from the demon's poison. We wish that we could return to you, but that is up to the gods. Know that we love you and will always be with you in spirit."

"No! Akaneee, don't leave your father," Soun wailed before he broke down into fresh tears. This time no one tried to stop the flood as they were contributing to it as well.

"Oh daddy," Akane whispered as she glided forward towards her father and bent down. Her hand reached for his face and gently caressed his cheek before pressing her lips to his forehead. "I love you," she whispered as she backed away to stand by the table once again.

"Mom, Pop...I'm going to miss ya. We'd like to stay, but our bodies are dead now, so we can't," Ranma said as he stepped forward and kissed his mother on the cheek. Then he turned, hugged his father before he returned to Akane's side. Glancing around the room one last time, Ranma smiled a secret smile before he and Akane stepped back towards a light that had appeared behind them.

"Goodbye everyone!" Ranma and Akane called as they entered the light and disappeared from view.

* * *

Saznaoo smiled as the two entered into the light. Just as he was about to follow them he heard many of his fellow gods and goddeses cry out, ___**"We have decided to let them have a second chance. They have twice defeated this evil and now we give you part of our powers to grant them their hearts desire."**_

Smiling, Saznaoo whispered, "Because of your great deads in the past and in the present I now grant you a second chance at life. The world is not rid of a great evil and may it never rise again...live my children, live," he waved his hand over the two bodies lying on the table. "Enjoy your life my children." There was a blinding flash of light, that surrounded the two martial artist's bodies, then it winked out.

Soun, Nabiki, Ku-Lon and the rest of the gang sat in silence trying to assimilate what had just happened. Just as they were about to leave the room they heard a noise. Everyone returned to the place where the pair lay and glanced at them in silent remembrance. They were very surprised when they heard Ranma and Akane moan, "Arrg...did anybody catch the license plate of that truck...?"

"What truck?" Akane moaned before continuing, "I think a building fell on me."

Gasps of surprise echoed around through the assembled family members and friends before they shouted, "Ranma! Akane! You're Alive!"

Ranma and Akane had just managed to sit up and take stock of their situation before they had the breath squeezed from their lungs by a group hug from their families. When they were able to breath again their families had long since disappeared into the house for a full scale celebration. "Akane?" Ranma whispered.

"Yeah?"the youngest tendo replied as she snuggled into her fiance's embrace.

"Aishituru," Ranma murmured before he captured her lips in a full fledged kiss.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I really enjoyed writing this and I would like to thank my pre-readers for helping me out.  
Thanks Allyn Yonge, Quick and Gary Kleppe for helping me with everything. I really appreciate what you've done and I hope we can continue with more in the future.  
A note to anyone who would like to start a fan fiction of their own: If you have an idea to write, don't be scared too. Continue to write your story until you're finished because there is nothing worse than an unfinished story.


End file.
